Cherry Blossom Dreams
by mx explody
Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha, and Sakura seems pretty happy about that. but sakura starts having mysterious dreams after sasuke's arrival. and what is this about a lifethreatening situation? sasusaku.
1. Prologue

A/N: here are some things you might want to keep in mind while reading this:  
_thoughts or flashbacks_

**Inner thoughts**

**Hope you enjoy the story, and please help me improve it.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. If I did, the story would be crappy!!! ****

* * *

**

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.  
Prologue: Sakura's Decision

* * *

**

She sat there, looking at the picture of her former team. There was a tall man with silver hair who was grinning behind the mask concealing his face. A boy with blond spiky hair wearing a dopy smile was hugging a pink headed girl. The girl was hugging back, with a big smile on her face. Next to them, was a young boy their age with black onyx eyes and his hair sticking out at strange angles from the back. He wasn't smiling, but instead, a scowl was placed on his face. Those were the glorious days of Team 7, when it was Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, herself, and _him._

_He _was the one who she fell head over heals for.

_He _was the only one who had ever caught her heart, like a butterfly in a net.

_He _was the one who broke her heart, and yet…she loves him anyways.

_He _was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

The day after he betrayed the village, Sakura remembers telling Ino everything. Her reaction…was priceless.

_**Flashback:  
**__"HE DID WHAT?!?" Ino yelled, not believing what she just heard. _

"_You heard me Ino. He left to join Orochimaru in his quest for power."_

"_**NO!! NOT THAT!!! I MEAN…HE KNOCKED YOU OUT??? YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GONNA GO OVER THERE AND HANDLE THAT DAMN UCHIHA! I MIGHT STILL ADMIRE HIM…BUT FRIENDS COME FIRST!!!AND SAKURA…YOU'RE COMING WITH ME, AND TOGETHER, WE'LL POUND HIM TO PULP!!!!**"  
_

_Sakura sweat dropped. _

"_No, Ino, that's fine. I actually don't care anymore about Sasuke anymore anyways," she said smiling. _

_Although that was one of her biggest smiles, Ino could see right through it._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sakura looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully and looked over at the mirror. Her eyes were puffy from crying all night. Right now, it was about a year that the Uchiha prodigy left Konoha.

Ever since that day, she decided to train under the Fifth Hokage and one of the three legendary sannin, Tsunade.

Every day, she would work her way up, until eventually, she had caught up to Shizune at medical jutsu, and possibly surpassed Tsunade's inhuman strength.

Her number one priority was always on her mind while training: Become stronger than the Hokage herself and retrieve Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know that was short, but this is just to sort of get an idea of what's been happening sonce Sasuke left and Sakura's main goal. **


	2. Broken Hearts, Longing Desires

* * *

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.  
Chapter One:Broken Hearts,Longing Desires**

**

* * *

**"Sakura-chan, don't you think it's time for a break?" said a very exhausted Naruto. 

"You go ahead, I'm going to keep up training," said Sakura, dusting off wood dust from, her hands.

"I'm going into town to get Ramen or something, you want anything?" asked Naruto.

"No thanks. I'll eat something when I get home."

After having that said, Naruto nodded approvingly and turned around to walk back to the village.

Sakura kept breaking trees with her monstrous strength. The poor things didn't seem to stand a chance. All day since noon, Sakura has been training with Naruto. She does this every time she's too stressed out to work or do much of anything.

Sakura charged up chakra into her hand and prepared to launch another attack to a helpless tree.

As she ran to the tree to smash it into the ground, she stopped dead in her tracks. Tears started to build inside her eyes, threatening to fall. She snapped them shut to prevent them from pouring out.

She couldn't do it.

She was too weak, just like when she was 12.

She thought about THAT guy.

The guy that she promised she would never shed another tear for.  
The guy that she was convinced that she was over.

The guy that was always isolated from the rest of the world.

The guy with the stare that could make anybody feel the pain within him.

The guy was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura was trying hard to continue her training.

_Get a grip Sakura. Don't think about him, that guy is only holding me back._

**Is he holding you back, or is he the reason you want to work your way up?  
**

_I don't know any more. He…I…_

**If he ever meant anything to you, you know what the answer is.**

_He meant something to me. But I don't know if I ever meant anything to him. In fact, he probably forgot about me by now. _

**You still want to save him though, don't you?**

_But I'm still weak and helpless!_

**NO! You're not! You're a really great person who is in DENIAL!**

_How do you know? You can't read my mind!_

**Oh my kami-sama! I think you lost your brains in the process as well. I'm you, remember? I'm just the part of you that's there to help you out in times of need and say the things you're afraid to say!**

…_Whatever. I'm going back to training!_

Sakura breathed deeply and relaxed.

"Calm down, Sakura. You can do this," she told herself.

She made an attempt to forget about Sasuke.

"I can't do this," she told herself weakly.

"Of course you can't. You're weak and have no confidence in your skills," she told herself. "I might as well quit being a kunoichi."

"Quit being a kunoichi? That wouldn't be any fun, Sakura," said a deep familiar voice.

"Great. I'm thinking about him so much, I swear I can hear him right now," she said rather loudly.

"You're still annoying, I can tell you that," it said.

"Sasuke, where ever you are, I'm going to find you. And you're coming home," she said crying.

"Sakura…TURN AROUND YOU IDIOT!" it shouted.

Sakura turned around. Nothing was there.

"I'm in front of you."

She turned around frozen to the spot, tears of fear leaking out of her eyes.

"I've gone mental," said Sakura, clutching her head. "I need therapy."

Sakura made a motion to go and get her stuff, but they were gone.

"Naruto must've taken it," she convinced herself, wiping the tears. She took off her battle gloves and smoothed them out. She slipped them back on and calmed herself down.

_I must be in some stupid genjustu _she thought.

She walked over to the tree she crushed and picked up a chip of the wood and broke it in her hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke… Anata nashidewa ikite ikanai," she muttered, tears leaking out of her eyes. "But that's why…I'm going to bring you home."

Out of the shadows of a near by tree, a boy around Sakura's age was watching with amusement.

"So, you want me back that bad? You're in luck Sakura; your wish might come true. He said smirking.

Uchiha Sasuke was back…and this time…he has some unfinished business to settle with a certain pink haired kunoichi.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry if this one came out too short. Any suggestions for my next chapter are welcome (I'm stuck on the next chapter, sorry). I'll try to post up the next chapter up by April 22, 2007.**

**By the way, here's what Sakura meant to say:  
**Anata nashidewa ikite ikanai-I can't live without you.


	3. Sasuke's Return

* * *

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.  
Chapter Two: Sasuke's return

* * *

**

Sakura walked back to the village, taking fast paced steps to ensure that she gets there before dark.

Sasuke followed her, careful not to make any suspicious movements. He knew Sakura had really good hearing skills. He masked his charka and jumped from branch to branch.

Sakura knew somebody was following her; she just didn't want to make a big deal out of it, especially when she was low on chakra. She just kept on going.

In about ten minutes, Sakura had gotten to Ichiraku's and met up with Naruto. They had a quick chat and Sakura left to her house.

Sasuke quietly followed her, still concealing his chakra.

Sakura turned around the corner and stopped to talk with Ino for a bit. She then quickly excused herself and ran the remainder of the way to her house.

Sasuke doubled his pace and caught up.

Sakura took out her keys and stepped inside. Sasuke looked over to the porch of her house and to her window.

All he had to do was jump to the roof of the house and use his chakra to walk on the wall and get in. Easy enough.

Sasuke jumped to the roof of her house and kneeled down before he was spotted. He heard footsteps. He looked around for anywhere to hide, but couldn't find any. If he didn't find anything soon, he would be caught, and he's done too much to be caught right now.

Sakura climbed onto the roof and sat down. She gazed at the setting sun, and her expression showed that she was in deep thought.

Sasuke took this as his chance to sneak into Sakura's bedroom. He hid in her closet, which was very roomy thanks to the fact that she wasn't spoiled. All she had in there was a medic coat, a blue kimono, and a red training outfit similar to the one she had on right now.

Sakura came back into the room within an hour. Sasuke heard her plop onto the bed. In a matter of minutes, he heard her breathing shallow out. Perfect. She was already asleep. He came out of the closet. As soon as he set foot on the floor, a chakra string was twirling around his foot. Sakura's eyes flew wide open and darted in the direction in which Sasuke was standing.

She was on guard mode, two kunai in front of her face forming an "x".

"Uchiha Sasuke…what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked. It was more of a demand.

Sasuke stared at her and then smirked. "I've come here to make you a little offer."

Sakura lowered her weapons a little, showing that she was listening. "Oh?"

"I suggest you put the weapons down Sakura. We don't want anyone to get hurt, now do we?"

"Damare," she spat. "I'll never listen to a cold hearted bastard like you who always acts as if a kunai was stuck up his ass."

Sasuke stared._ Was this the same Sakura I knew when we were 12? She still has the same chakra signature…what the fuck is wrong with her?_

Sasuke sighed and spoke. "If you don't here me out, there goes your last chance of me ever returning to Konoha."

Sakura's eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, if you accept my offer, I'll stay in Konoha. You decline, I leave. Simple as that."

Sakura dropped her kunai to the floor and looked at Sasuke. "What do you have in mind?"

"It's simple, really. Sakura, do you remember when you told me that you'd be willing to give up your body and life to me?"

Sakura froze, but then regained control over her body. Slowly, she nodded.

"Good, now I want you to do me a favor. I need your help to restore my clan."

"What about Itachi?"

"Dead, just like that Orochimaru bastard."

"Mm, I see. So you need my help to…restore your clan, am I right?"

"Aa."

"Ok, Sasuke, I'll do it."

Sasuke looked at her, and smirked.

"Good."

"BUT…on a couple of conditions."

Sasuke frowned.

"One, respect me. Two, teach me how to do an elemental jutsu, preferably fire. And three," she stopped there and made her way towards Sasuke. "Don't you dare leave me again."

Sasuke looked at her. Sakura stared at him as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world(which he is XD).

"Fine, and as for the jutsu, we'll need sometime for that."

"It's ok. I have all of next week off, so you can at least tell me the basics," she said smiling.

Sasuke nodded and started to look around.

"Anything wrong Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"Do you think I can stay with you for a while? If I go back to the Uchiha mansion, people will know I'm there."

"Sure. You can sleep on my bed, I'll sleep here on the couch."

Sasuke didn't say anything. "What? You ARE the guest, and I don't have a guest room."

"…"

"Fine, I sleep on the bed, you on the couch."

"…"

"DAMN YOU UCHIHA, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

"…"

"ANSWER ME YOU CHICKEN HAIRED BASTARD!!!!! THERE'S a LITTLE SOMETHING CALLED WORDS, EVER HEARD OF THEM."

"Yes."

"THEN WHY WON"T YOU TALK."

"'Cuz, it's funny seeing you get angry over the littlest things."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She blushed.

"I'm going to bed now."

"Hn."

Sakura walked up the stairs, and noticed Sasuke following. "Don't tell me, you want to sleep on the bed, and you sleep on the floor?"

"…"

**What is it with this guy? He's hot and all, but c'mon…saying something every once in a while wouldn't kill him would it???**

"Is it the other way around?"

"No, it's called two people share a bed so they can stay warm."

Sakura blushed. "Ummm…Sasuke-kun, are you sick?"

"No."

"Oh...just wondering."

"Hn."

Sakura kept on climbing the stairs as Sasuke followed. They reached the room, and Sasuke looked scared.

"Are those stupid chakra strings still here?"

Sakura giggled, and then replied, "No silly. Those only activate when I'm asleep. Ever since Akatsuki has been coming Konoha, it is required to put this jutsu up."

Sasuke looked at her, and then stared at the bed. "Sakura…so you have any clothes I can borrow?"

Sakura looked up, trying to remember. "Yeah, I'll come back right now."

Sakura left the room. Sasuke heard a door open and Sakura shouting(DAMN IT!!!). Sasuke went to go see what happened, and saw a fuming Sakura and a door wrenched clean out of its hinges.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Opened the door. What does it look like?"

Sasuke shrugged and went back into the room.

Sakura came back five minutes later with a pair of knee-length shorts and a blue shirt. "Hopefully this will fit you," she said smiling. Sasuke thanked her and took the clothes from her. "You change, I have to find something for me to change into." She left the room again, leaving Sasuke alone to change.

Sasuke slid off the purple rope, and took of the white cloth from the top. He then took off the black pants and slipped into the ones Sakura gave him. _What do you know…a perfect fit. _

Sakura came back and looked at Sasuke. "What…no shirt?" she teased. She knew Sasuke never slept with a shirt, unless they were on a mission or something. "Toss me it." Sasuke threw her the shirt and she held it in her hands. "Ummm…could you turn around…please?" Sasuke hesitated, but then turned around, mumbling something about troublesome girls.

"You can turn around now."

Sasuke turned around and faced Sakura. "Aren't you gonna change into something else besides that skirt?"

"All I gotta do is take off the skirt, and problem solved."

Sakura took off the skirt and folded it. She threw it across the room and crawled into bed. "I thought you said you were gonna sleep with me," she said removing her headband.

Sasuke made his way towards the bed and went under the covers. "Happy?" he asked, his back facing Sakura's. "Not really, I need to go to work tomorrow," she said in a complaining tone. "Oyasuminasai, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sakura's breathing shallowed out again and Sasuke looked at Sakura's pale skin, her hair all over her face, and a small smile playing on her lips. He never noticed that she was indeed beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I think this chapter came out sucky. Next chapter will be up within 3 days...hopefully. Again, any advice is welcome. **

**To Cherries and Freddy Garcia-Don't be dissapointed if you're advice didn't come out in this chapter. I'm saving it for the next chapter! ; )**


	4. Sakura's Secret

* * *

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.  
Chapter Three: Sakura's Secret

* * *

Sasuke awoke the next morning to find an empty space besides. _Oh, that's right, she had work _he thought. He looked around in hopes to find a to-do list or some sort of note. Just as if Kami-sama had answered him, he saw a piece of paper lying on the top of the side table.**

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Unless you forgot, I was going to work today. I left you some breakfast on the table, just heat it up with the microwave, the stove, or that fire release jutsu of yours. I don't care as long as you eat it. Also, I know how much you like tomatoes, so I left a bag in the fridge so they wouldn't rot. As for anything for you to do, you can help me by cleaning up, if there is anything to clean. Besides that, just stay indoors. If you're itching to go outside and train, go to the rooftop and train there, but be sure to mask your chakra. I'll be home before 3 o' clock._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Sasuke went downstairs and found his breakfast: toast, eggs sunny side up, and pancakes. He heated it up with the stove and ate it slowly. When he finished eating in silence, he noticed that Sakura left another note.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_If you're planning on taking a shower (which I hope you are), I left clothes out for you in the bathroom. By the way, the bathroom is three doors down the room to your left, upstairs, obviously. I forgot to say, when I get home, we'll go to the forest and train._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Sasuke looked towards the direction of the stairs and then to the note. He shrugged and walked upstairs. He came across the room. He looked three down to his left and then he walked over to it. He opened the door and was shocked to find that it wasn't as girlie as he expected it to be. _Either Sakura doesn't like to spend money on herself, or she hates to be really decorative about stuff _thought Sasuke. He slid off the shorts and blushed a little. Undressing in Sakura's bathroom was somehow weird. He stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. He let it run down his aching body. Slowly, he made a motion to get some shampoo and applied it on his hair. Quickly, he rubbed it all over his scalp and rinsed it out. Once he was satisfied, he stepped out and dried himself. He looked over to the toilet small basket next to the sink and noticed the clothes that Sakura left for him. He quickly put them on and stepped out.

Sasuke looked around to see if he could do anything, ANYTHING at all. She seemed to keep everything so neat; he wanted to make a mess to clean it up so he could at least have something to do. He sighed and walked downstairs. He stepped into the living room and then sat down on the couch and lay down.

He looked around the living room and spotted a red book that said "Sakura's Memories". He walked up to it and grabbed it. He walked himself back onto the couch and opened the book. It wasn't a book, it was a scrapbook. It had various pictures of Sakura along with other people. One of him and Sakura caught his eye.

She had that big smile on her face. Her short, pink locks weren't being held up in the headband. She was hanging onto his arm. He didn't have the headband either, he noted. He had a small smile on his face. He hand one hand in his pocket, and the other one in Sakura's grasp.

The text next to it read:  
_Sasuke and me after our first mission without Naruto. When we went back, we treated Naruto to ramen to make up for it._

Sasuke continued to flip to see Sakura looking a little older. She was hugging Ino, and Ino was hugging back. They both had a big smile on their face, and both were dripping wet. Naruto was in the background with a hose aiming for them.

The text read:

_This is me and Ino (BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!) after winning our Suiton jutsu contest against Naruto. _

A water mark was visible on the writing, creating smudge. Sasuke looked at the picture and let out a sigh. "I've missed a lot, and I haven't even see this whole thing yet," he said.

He continued flipping through the book and in the end saw a picture of Sakura doing a peace sign with her fingers, pushing down Naruto. Naruto was on top of Rock Lee. Rock Lee was pushing Tenten, making her push Ino and Hinata. Apparently, it looked like Sakura had emerged victorious in some sort of contest, seeing how happy she was.

Just as he suspected, the text read:

_Me, Naruto, Lee-san, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, and Tenten-chan after an "everybody for themselves" fight over dango. Pretty stupid, but fun all the same. _

Sasuke chuckled. "Sakura is so immature, but that's what I like about her." He closed the book and realized what he just said. "What the hell did I just say?" Sasuke looked down at the book in his hands and shrugged. He put it back and noticed Sakura's diary lying around the small coffee table in the middle of the living room. Sasuke looked at it and decided it was best not to invade her privacy any further. But curiosity got the best of him and he pick up the small blue book in his hands. He tried to open it and noticed it was one of those jutsu locked diaries. He noticed in the back that there was a list of people who were allowed to open it.

_Only the people close to me are allowed to see this. If you are on this list, you are allowed to see it:_

_Ino_

_Naruto_

_Kakashi_

_Tsunade_

_Hinata_

_Tenten_

_Lee_

_And if it ever crossed your mind, Sasuke_

Sasuke smirked as he saw his name. He forced chakra into his palm and opened the book. Again, he flipped through the pages until he saw one that looked wet with tears or water.

Sasuke read the entry:

_This is 3 months after Sasuke-kun left. It's been too quiet lately, so I should've known something like this was going to happen. In fact, I had a gut feeling this was going to happen. Seeing the people you love the most being killed in front of you isn't my idea of happiness. _

_I came home from training with Tsunade-shishou. I sensed another chakra in the house besides my mom and dad's. I called out into the house, but I heard no answer. I stepped further into the house, kunai in my hand, preparing for the worst. _

_I searched the whole house but my parent's room. I slowly opened the door. I saw a body on the floor which was unmistakably my mother's. Her body was limp, and almost lifeless. She was crying softly. Blood was spilling out of her stomach. I tried to close the wound on her stomach, which I was successful at. But seeing how pale she was, she was, I panicked and told her to stay put. _

_I walked further into the room, and then I smelled the metallic scent of blood. I tried to stay calm, but I failed miserably. I saw father on the floor, already dead, his throat slit. I saw that there was a chakra presence in the room and it felt like Sasuke-kun's chakra…strangely enough, I already had an idea of who it was…Uchiha Itachi. I would've killed him on the spot, but seeing as how weak and useless I was, I just stared at him and was launched into a strange world in which everything looked red. I was scared at first, but I then I realized that my inner self had taken over. Obviously, this was some sort of mind control jutsu, because my inner spirit came to my rescue and punched Itachi out. When the red sky vanished into oblivion, I noticed that Itachi was twitching. I would've used that opportunity to kill him, but that right was already reserved to Sasuke-kun. _

Sasuke stopped reading and was shaking in anger. Itachi had probably hurt more than just Sakura and himself, he probably had tortured other people as well. Sasuke was actually happy that that weasel of a brother that he had was killed by his own hands (and a couple of kunai and shuriken here and there). He closed the book and settled down. He placed it back on the table and laid down on the couch. He noticed the TV remote was arm's length away from him. He made a grab for it and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels and found nothing particularly interesting, so he switched it off.

He was officially bored.

Sasuke looked around and saw a video game system connected on top of the TV, the controllers hanging loosely from the side. He went to the TV and switched on the video game. It was a ninja game with little Chibi characters to pick from. Sasuke was very entertained. He was hooked on it until Sakura came home.

"Sasuke-kun, have you been playing my video game all day?"

Sasuke didn't noticed her.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"…"

"DAMN UCHIHA, ANSWER ME NOW, BITCH!"

"What is it Sakura?"

"Turn that thing off, we're gonna go train."

"Now?"

"Yes, NOW."

"Hn."

Sasuke stood up and turned off the video game and made his way to the door. One more thing, I informed Tsunade-sama that you've arrived. She said that as long as you don't cause any trouble this week, your punishment will be left in my hands," she said, smiling.

"Hn."

"One worded responses I see."

"Whatever, what are we gonna train on."

"I don't know, first we should spar. Then focus on taijutsu for 30 min, ninjutsu for the other 30, and then if we have enough chakra left, you teach me how to do a fire jutsu."

"Sounds fair."

Sakura nodded and walked out the door to the training grounds, Sasuke following closely behind her.

They arrived to the training grounds and found a clear opening.

"This is a good spot."

Sasuke smirked and walked toward Sakura. "Before we start I want to give you something."

"What is it Sasuke-kun?"

"Close your eyes."

"M'kay."

"Good."

Sasuke cupped her cheek and then leaned in to quick her a quick kiss."  
Sakura blushed when he pulled apart. "What was that for?"

Sasuke smirked."For good luck."

"SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE SO MEAN!!!!"

* * *

**A/N:Okay, here's your reward for being so patient with me, and A BIG CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE!!Nya, j/k. Again, anything you wanna recomend, I'll do my best to include my advice into the story.**


	5. Dreaming

**

* * *

**

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.  
Chapter Four: Dreaming **

* * *

"Seriously, Sasuke-kun, you're a total mood-killer," said Sakura pouting.

Sasuke and Sakura and already finished their training and were watching a movie back at Sakura's house. Sasuke kept scrunching his face in disgust when there was a fluffy part in the movie, which was quite often. Sakura smiled and blushed on those parts. On one of the parts, Sasuke a comment that had Sakura complaining that he was a mood killer.

"Those two disgust me. That guy should just ditch the girl, and the girl should move on and find somebody that actually gives a damn for her."

Sakura eyed him. "Sasuke-kun…you suck."

Sasuke stared at her. "Why do I suck?

"Because you just do. You're too…I can't even find a word for it."

"So, you and your little fluffy paradise ain't so great either," he said.

"Oh? How so?" she growled.

"Lemme see, that guy is too cold for a sympathetic girl like that. She deserves somebody better who actually gives a damn about her."

Sakura froze. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She wanted to punch the Uchiha and send him to the next village. She breathed in deeply and exhaled. "Sasuke-kun, unless you haven't noticed, that guy in the movie is a mirror of you. You were always giving everybody the cold shoulder and treating them as if they were inferior to you."

Sasuke smirked. "Maybe you're fluff isn't so bad after all."

Sakura sweat dropped. "You're too full of yourself Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hn."

Sakura threw her hands up in defeat. "You know, I have a better chance of making Kakashi stop reading Icha Icha paradise than trying to have a normal conversation with you."

Sasuke paid no attention to what she just said. He just focused on her mouth. They looked so…soft. _I wonder what they feel like _thought Sasuke. Last time, he just kissed her cheek, infuriating the medic-nin.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

"…"

"That's it, I'm going to bed. Night."

"Hn."

Sakura growled and stormed off into the room. Sasuke loved messing with her...it was fun now. Why hadn't he done this before?

Sasuke looked over to the coffee table and noticed that the diary from earlier was still there. He decided to take another looked at it. He pumped chakra into his hand and opened the book for the second time. He skimmed the book and saw a page with a picture of Team 7. It caught his attention.

_No matter how hard I tried, I was always useless and pathetic in his eyes. I tried so hard to improve myself, but it never got me anywhere. He was so cold, and calling me annoying, I was actually considering starting hating him. But that proved to be impossible. _

_Come to think of it, I never really figured why I fell for him in the Academy. I guess it was because everybody was fawning over him, I felt the need to do it as well. As soon as I got to see the REAL Sasuke-kun, I actually understood why I loved him._

_He was a loyal friend. _

_He was kind in his own way._

_He was dark and mysterious. _

_He was independent. _

_He was brave._

_He was an excellent shinobi._

_He was my role model._

_He was all those things that I could never be. Sure, he got me pissed off sometimes, but I didn't complain. He was him. And he taught me to accept myself in his own way._

Sasuke closed the book and smirked. "Sakura…you're annoying."

Sasuke yawned and rubbed the back of his neck. He stood up from the couch and made his way up to the room. He was so tired from training; he didn't even bother to change. He just slipped off his shirt, and he more than satisfied. He looked at the form of the peacefully sleeping Sakura, her hair already a mess. He smirked. He crawled under the covers and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. "'Night Sakura."

_Sakura looked around. She was lying on a bed, Sasuke next to her. But she noticed that it wasn't her bedroom. It looked oddly familiar. Sakura looked around to see any sign of where they were. There was almost nothing in the room. It was only a dresser, a closet, a lamp, and the bed. She also saw some pictures on the dresser. One was a picture of Team 7, another picture of a younger looking Sasuke hugging a lady with jet black hair and onyx eyes. They weren't cold like Sasuke's, they were warm and full of life. Seeing how it was a picture of Sasuke, Sakura figured it was probably Sasuke's room. _

_Sakura strolled back to the bed. As soon as she was back under the covers, something heavy was on her. _

"_Ka-san, Tou-san! Wake up!" cried the small voice. _

_A young girl, who looked like Sakura, but with black hair, was jumping up and down. Sasuke stirred, and woke up. He looked pissed from being woken up so early. _

"_What is it Rinko-chan?"_

"_Wake up! It's morning!" she yelled hyperactively._

"_Rinko-chan! SHUT UP! IT"S BARELY SEVEN!" came another voice. _

_A very pissed off girl appeared at the door, her pink hair a little over her shoulders and black eyes looking straight at the young girl jumping up and down._

"_What is it Yuki-chan?_

"_Don't _'what is it Yuki-chan' _me. You know I have a mission later today, and I need my rest!"_

_Two young boys came running into the room. Both of them pointed straight at Rinko._

"_YOU!!!DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!?"_

_She tilted her head to the side. "What?"_

"_YOU WOKE UP MIKOTO-CHAN!!NOW SHE'S LOOKING FOR YOU AND SWEARS REVENGE ON YOU FOR WAKING HER UP EARLY!!!"_

_Rinko's eyes widened. _

"_Ja ne, Ka-san, Tou-san! I'm going outside if you need me!!!"_

"_No, you're not Rinky!!! You're staying right here!!!" called another voice._

_It was another pink haired girl, but her hair was almost as short as Sakura's. Sharingan eyes looked straight at the poor girl. _

"_What is it Mikoto-chan, it's not like you can kill me." _

"_THAT'S IT!!!YOU'RE TOAST!!!!"_

_She started forming hand signs until Yuki stopped her. "If you want to burn her to a crisp, I'll help you. But let's take it outside."_

_Yuki grabbed the poor girl by her collar and dragged her out of the room._

_Sasuke got up and followed them outside. _

_Sakura looked at the two boys left in the room. _

"_Oi, Daisuke-kun, you wanna see what they do to Mikoto-chan?"_

"_Sure why not, Akito-kun. Let's call Satoshi-kun."_

_They got out of the room. Sakura heard silence for a bit, and then a shriek coming from outside. _

_She left to go see what was going on. She saw Mikoto frying Rinko with repeated shouts of "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" _

_Yuki just stood there and stepped saying that it was enough. Then she dragged both Rinko and Mikoto back into the house. _

_Sakura stood there. She saw Sasuke playing with three younger boys that looked just like him. Except that one had green eyes, the two had no weird spikes on their hair, and one that had a softened expression, even while laughing. _

"Sakura."

"C'mon, Rinko-chan, it's not that bad."

"Sakura…wake up."

Sakura opened her eyes lazily. She looked around. It was her bedroom. She looked up to find Sasuke staring straight down. She looked down and noticed she was sitting on Sasuke's lap. He smirked. "You drool too much in your sleep, you know that?"

Sakura blushed and put a hand up to her mouth. There it was, something feeling very dry, right on her mouth. She quickly hopped off then dusted off invisible dirt from herself. Sasuke looked at her with great interest.

"I…I'll go make breakfast now," she said, leaving the room.

Sasuke looked at her leaving. He wondered for a minute what she was dreaming about, but let it go.

Today was just as boring as yesterday. Sasuke flipped through Sakura's books, played "Attack of the Chibi Ninjas" (which is what he liked to call it), and waited until Sakura's arrival.

When Sakura was home, she found Sasuke playing the vide game, mumbling something about weaklings and pathetic excuses for an opponent. Sakura cleared her throat so her presence was known. Sasuke looked up and nodded. He shut off the game and went with Sakura to the training grounds.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, are you ready?"

"Hn."

With that Sasuke and Sakura went straight into a fighting stance.

Both of them stared intensely at each other, until Sasuke broke off and went straight into a direct attack. He punched Sakura in the gut, which was surprisingly a shadow clean. He turned around and saw the real Sakura, ready to deliver a chakra filled punch right at his face.

For the rest of the sparring time, Sakura and Sasuke were constantly blocking each other's moves, both only managing to hit only a couple of times. This irritated Sasuke, for only yesterday, she was the worst possible taijutsu user he had ever faced.

When they were both worn out, Sasuke decided it was time for them to take a break and practice their ninjutsu later.

Sasuke went up to Sakura to hand her the water bottle. She looked at him and thanked him. Sasuke almost spit out the water he already had in his mouth when Sakura faced him. She looked different. Her eyes…they weren't emerald green anymore. They were…_purple_!

"Sa...Sakura, w-what's wrong with your eyes?" he asked, still trying to recover from the shock. Sakura stared at him. "What's wrong with them?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Sasuke sighed and tried to calm himself down. "They're not green…they're purple." Sakura's eyes widened and quickly turned the other way. "Sasuke, you're just still tired from training. How about we call it a day and we go home?" she said. Sasuke nodded.

Back at the house, Sakura declared that she had used too much chakra at work and during their training session. She gave him a good night hug (which made Sasuke blush) and went off to bed.

Sasuke was left alone again in the living room. He knew Sakura was hiding something. He grabbed the diary again and flipped through it.

He found a page where everything looked written in a hurry.

It said:

_Today was so weird. Ino-pig and I were training at Team 7's training grounds. We did the usual order: practice taijutsu, ninjutsu, and then try out our medical jutsu. During the taijutsu and ninjutsu training, I felt s weird. I felt like I knew every move that Ino was going to do to me. I blocked them ALL, which was seriously a first. Ino just told me that it must be because I'm already growing even more into a beautiful flower and said it was nothing to worry about. _

_On our way home, we stopped by at Tsunade-sama's office to get some medical textbooks to study the next day. Every time Ino looked at me, she flinched. I couldn't take it anymore, so I asked her what was going on. She told me that during training, my eyes would glow purple, and then turn back to green. We asked Tsunade-sama about that, and she just told us that I would need to find out about that on my own, which sucked because I don't even know if I'm adopted or not, or if I'm from a clan. Come to think of it, my mother didn't even have my appearance, and neither did father. I'm worried that maybe I am from a clan, but now, I'll never find out because of that weasel, Itachi._

Sasuke stopped reading to absorb the information he just read. "Sakura…from a clan?" he mumbled to himself.

"Actually, we can't be for sure."

Sasuke turned around to see Sakura sitting on the stairs, already in her night gown. She was smiling, one hand cupping her cheek, and the other on her knee.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there goes Ch.4. Okay, I have 2 ideas for the next chapter. One is that Sakura shares her theories with Sasuke, and the other one is that Sakura completely ignores the subject. Tell me what I think I should do, because I'm having a REALLY hard time doing that. **


	6. Nightmares

* * *

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.  
Chapter Five: Nightmares

* * *

**

She stood up from her spot on the stairs and made her way to the couch. She sat next to Sasuke. "I mean, how can I know if I'm from a clan or not. I've already tried begging Tsunade-sama to give me at least a clue. The only clue I probably have is that this weird thing that happens with my eyes can somehow…" she stopped there.

"What can it do?" he asked curiously.

"Well, if I told you, you'd hate me," she said looking away.

"Why would I hate you?" he asked.

"…"

"Why would I hate you?" he asked again.

"Let's just say you only obtained your revenge because of these eyes," she said, now looking away.

Sasuke looked at her and smirked. "You honestly think I would believe that?"

Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Of course not, I was just playing with you."

_If I told you…you would kill me. I'll let you know when the time is right._

**When is the right time?  
**_When Sasuke-kun will be willing to trust me fully, then I shall tell him._

**You know, that could possibly take some time.**

_That's why it's a good thing. I'll be able to come up with a better response. _

**Okay. I understand. **

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked startled, and then looked at Sasuke.

"Were you trying to flicker on those eyes of yours again?"

Sakura looked at him…trying to say something. "What do you mean Sasuke-kun?"

"I mean, you were looking straight at the coffee table, and your eyes were purple again."

Sakura looked away.

_OH MY KAMI-SAMA!!!THEY TURN ON WHEN I HAVE A CHAT WITH YOU!!SINCE WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!!!_

**THAT MEANS WE'LL HAVE TO TALK WHEN SASUKE-KUN ISN'T LOOKING!!! AND I DON'T KNOW WHEN THIS STARTED!!!I'M AS CLUELESS AS YOU!!!**

_OKAY, WE'LL TALK LATER!!!!_

'**KAY!**

"Sakura, stop doing that. You could hurt yourself; you don't even know what they do."

Sakura sighed. "We'll talk about this some other time. But before we drop the subject completely, I wanna ask you something."

Sasuke nodded.

"How…did you get your Sharingan?"

Sasuke was taken back by the question. He rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of an answer.

"Well, I was trying to protect the dobe from being killed off by that ninja working with Zabuza. I noticed his attacks were becoming more obvious, and before I knew it, I had them already," he said pointing at his eyes.

Sakura studied him for a while and then stood up. "Okay, thank you Sasuke-kun. See you in the morning." She ruffled his hair, making the Uchiha pissed off.

Sasuke looked at the retreating form of Sakura, and then decided it was time for him to go to bed as well. He went straight to the bedroom, and saw Sakura sitting straight up and looking straight out the window.

"Anything wrong?"

Sakura jumped and diverted her attention to the Uchiha. She shook her head. "No…just thinking."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "About…?"

Sakura blushed. "You don't want to know. It's stupid."

Sasuke shrugged and tossed his shirt onto the floor. He sat down next to Sakura. "What is it?"

Sakura looked out the window again. "You know…about the resurrection of your clan. I had this weird dream about…the future." She blushed. "I think it's best we drop that subject as well," she said, crawling under the covers. Sasuke nodded and went under the covers as well.

For what seemed like hours, Sakura couldn't sleep. She just looked straight out the window. Sasuke noticed that she hadn't gone to sleep, but decided that it was nothing to worry about. By staring out the window, sleep finally consumed Sakura.

_She sat there, her hands stained by blood. Not her blood, Itachi's blood. She looked up at Itachi, a kunai sticking out of his shoulder. _

"_You are pathetic. Look at you; you can't even aim a kunai straight at my heart."_

"_That wasn't meant for you're heart. You have no heart. Besides, killing you is a right already reserved to Uchiha Sasuke," she cried, her pink locks covering her eyes leaking out tears._

"_Sasuke? Tch, that idiot. He'll never be able to kill me. He lacks hatred."_

"_So? Hatred is nothing but an emotion that might make you strong, but weak all the same. Love makes you stronger, especially when you are fighting for somebody that you love."_

"_Useless," he spat. "Mangyeko Sharingan!"_

_Sakura froze. The world around her spun into a whirlpool of red, and settled into a dark space. She looked at her surroundings, but found no way out. She dropped to her knees, shaking. When she thought all hope was gone…_

"_**SHANNARO!!!GET OUTTA MY HEAD!!!!"**_

_Inner Sakura made her entrance, axe kicking Itachi and flipping back next to Sakura. Both their eyes were purple. Itachi looked up, noticing that he was bleeding from his nose. He smirked. But then, pain engulfed him, making him lose control of the jutsu. Instead, they were both thrust into a blue world. Sakura looked up. _

"_**This is much better."**_

"_**You," **__said inner Sakura pointing at Itachi.__** "You will get out of my head or else suffer a lifetime full of pain."**_

_Itachi looked at the girls in front of him. Outer Sakura stood up, and formed hand seals. She finished and placed her palms out, facing Itachi. Inner Sakura started forming the same hand signs. She also placed her palms out. _

"_Your going to pay for messing with the wrong person," said Outer Sakura._

_Sakura started to glow pink, chakra surrounding her entire body. Inner Sakura was glowing blue, chakra also surrounding her body. They both knelt down and placed their palms on the ground. _

"_SAKURA, AOI KA NO JUTSU!!!!(Cherry Blossom, Blue Fire no jutsu-A/N: This jutsu is made up)_

_Blue fire started erupting from the ground, crumbling the ground beneath it. Itachi scram in pain. The world turned back to normal, Itachi now on the floor._

"_This…isn't over…you hear me."_

_Sakura was on the floor, her eyes half-lidded. She managed to get into a sitting position. When she looked around for Itachi, he was already gone._

_Then Sakura felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Sakura's eyes widened and she scram in pain._

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

Sakura woke up, sweat beading down her forehead. Sasuke jerked awake, hearing Sakura scream. He looked at her. She was shaking uncontrollably, clutching her head with both hands.

Sasuke looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura seemed to calm, down a little, but was still shaking.

"No…..no….it can't be….he's supposed to be dead…why," Sakura said, her voice also shaking.

"Who are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"I…Itachi," she said, her body now calming down a little more.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Let me guess, that asshole used Mangyeko Sharingan on you, and you witnessed your parents' deaths."

"You're only half right. Itachi used Mangkeyo…or whatever it's called, and fought me there. When we got out, he told me it wasn't over and stabbed me."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes even more. "All the reason I'm happier he's dead."

Sakura stopped shaking now, and her eyes looked dull. She gave a deep sigh and collapsed right into Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at the girl in his arms and laid her down on her side.

"She's been through a lot," said Sasuke looking at Sakura. "And it probably didn't help that I decided to come back after two years."

* * *

**A/N:Okay, so I think you guys no what theory I picked. I'll try to update more sooner than usual so I can stop having Writer's Block with my other story. **

**OH MY GOSH PEOPLE!!HOW RUDE OF ME!!!i FORGOT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!THANKS YOU GUYS!!!!! **

**and to those of you who are wondering, yes those clothes were Sasuke-kun's old clothes. **


	7. Hanging Out

* * *

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.  
Chapter Six:Hanging Out

* * *

**

"I should've come back sooner. Oh well, it can't be helped now," said Sasuke to himself, stroking Sakura's hair. She stirred, and Sasuke pulled back. He decided it was time for him to get some shut-eye as well.

The next 3 days were exactly the same. Sasuke woke up to notes, looked through photo albums, read her diary, and waited for her arrival. The only thing different was during training. Sakura's eyes seemed to stay purple longer, but Sasuke wouldn't tell her. It might cause her to get too worried.

A week finally passed, and Sasuke was to see the Hokage.

"Sasuke-kun, when we see Tsunade-sama, don't talk unless she instructs you to, don't drive her patience, and remember to respect her. She tends to have a nasty temper after her morning sake," instructed Sakura as they made their way over to the Hokage Tower. Sasuke gave a nod, showing he understood. "Good, if the punishment does come down to my hands, I'll be sure to make it so that you don't suffer a lot," said Sakura, grinning like a maniac. _I hope she doesn't make me suffer at all _thought Sasuke.

_At the Hokage Tower…_

Tsunade and Sasuke glared at each other. Sakura just looked at them, and sighed.

"Uchiha Sasuke, missing-nin, S-rank criminal, avenger, and Sakura's source of pain. It's been a long time, and I must say, you've grown."

**(A/N-In case you didn't know, Team 7 was assigned a mission under Tsunade before Sasuke left. I think it's episodes 102-107, if I'm not mistaken. Anyways, on with the story.)**

Sasuke nodded.

"You do know that your actions are going to cost you dearly, right?"

Sasuke nodded again.

"But, Sakura here told me you've been a good boy all week, and as a reward, I'll make your punishment less sufferable. Sakura will watch you all week. Sakura, since you already had next week off, I'm sure you won't mind. Naruto will also help. "

Sasuke and Sakura both nodded. In the distance, a loud CRASH was heard, followed by a scream. The doors burst open, revealing none other than Uzumaki Naruto, panting.

He stormed up to Tsunade and slammed a fist down on her desk.

"Tsunade-baachan, why did you cancel my S-rank mission next week?" he asked, furiously waving a paper in front of Tsunade.

"Because, you'll be babysitting that idiot over there," said Tsunade, pointing at Sasuke.

Apparently, Naruto was blind. He looked at who she was pointing at. "YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN LIKE THAT, TSUNADE-BAACHAN!!!"

"No dobe, she means me."

Naruto froze and slowly turned his head. For what everybody wished was an eternity, Naruto spoke about 3 seconds later. "Sasuke-teme! You're back!!!" With that Naruto went and squished the air out of Sasuke.

"BAKA!!!LET GO OF HIM!!! THE MISSION WAS TO WATCH HIM, NOT GIVE HIM HUGS OF DOOM!!!" said a severely pissed Sakura, whacking the blonde on the head. Naruto rubbed his head and stood up, cursing Sakura and her monstrous strength.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "As I was saying before that idiot interrupted, Sasuke, you are also off missions for a month. You continue to behave yourself, and you'll be back in action within 2 weeks. You got that, Uchiha?"

"Hai," he said.

"Okay then, you are dismissed. Except you Sakura, I need to talk to you about something. Sasuke, you can wait in here for Sakura, or walk with Naruto," she said.

"Nah, I'll stay."

Tsunade motioned for Naruto to leave. He left and closed the doors behind him.

"Sakura, I think it's about time we had THE talk," she said, folding her hands.

"You don't mean…what I think you mean…do you?" Sakura asked, blushing.

"No, we had that talk when you turned 14, remember?" said Tsunade smirking.

Sakura's face turned from red to a pale green. "How could I not remember, Tsunade-sama. That was just…wrong," she said, clutching her stomach.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura's reaction. Tsunade turned to Sasuke. "I don't suppose you had that talk with Orochimaru did you?"

Sasuke's smirk faded, and he too turned a pale green. "Not with Orochimaru though. It was that perverted Kakashi that told me about it."

Tsunade chuckled. "Okay, maybe I'll tell you what I was going to tell you some other time."

Both of them shook their heads, graciously. Tsunade gestured that they may leave and both ran out the door, thanking Kami-sama.

They ran into Naruto, who was wearing a big smile. He had a noodle on the side of his mouth. "Hi Sakura-chan, hi Sasuke-teme!" he said, waving. "Is the mission starting today?"

Sakura nodded. "Well, we'll split this up. When I'm out in the hospital working, you take care of Sasuke. I come back, and he's my responsibility."

"Demo, Sakura-chan, I thought you had the week off."

Sakura smiled. "So? I'll convince Tsunade-sama to somehow let me go back to work, saying that we'll take turns. I'll e-mail her tonight."

Sasuke was just listening. "Dobe, do you know how to play that game that Sakura has at her house?"

Naruto's face lit up. "Of course I do!!!! But I hate to play it because Sakura-chan here always kicks my ass as if it was nothing," he said, frowning a bit at the last part.

"That's because you always use that stupid ramen attack," said Sakura.

"So, you always use that stupid kunai attack!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Unlike you, I use a wide variety of attacks," she said matter-of-factly.

Sasuke joined the conversation. "Sakura, can we play this game when we go home, I want to see you and the dobe go at it to see if it's true."

Sakura nodded and then they all made their way to her house.

_15 minutes later…_

"YATTA!!!" shouted Sakura punching the air. "I beat you, AGAIN!!!"

"Mou, Sakura-chan. At least cut me some slack. I suck at this game," said Naruto, pouting with his arms folded in front of him.

Sasuke eyed Naruto. "Hand over the control. I wanna see how good she is at this game."

"I'm warning you now teme, you're gonna lose," said Naruto snickering.

The Uchiha took the controller in his hands as Sakura pressed the little reset button.

"Get ready to meet your doom, Uchiha," said Sakura.

"I think it's the other way around," said Sasuke.

Sakura shrugged and selected her character(which looked like her, except chibi). Sasuke chose his character(which looked like him, again, in chibi form).

Sakura waited for the 'FIGHT!' light to flicker on so she could unleash her wrath on Sasuke. Sasuke just sat there, looking like he could careless.

The light went on and Sakura started pushing buttons furiously. Sasuke pushed one button and evaded 3 of her attacks, with only 5 hitting. Sakura got pissed and pressed another button, launching her into an attack that launched several kunai, exploding Chibi Sasuke.(Seem familiar?) Sasuke was startled and then pressed a couple of buttons, launching him into a small version of Shishi Rendan. Sakura yawned and evaded the attack easily.

"Time to finish this," said Sakura in a bored tone. Sakura pushed a button in which her Chibi form kick Chibi Sasuke up into the air, and stabbed him with kunai. Then she teleported on top of him and slammed her fist into his stomach.

"Player 2, you lose."

Sasuke dropped his mouth, and the controller.

"See, you and Sakura-chan, no contest," said Naruto shrugging.

"You did your best Sasuke-kun," said Sakura. She looked at the clock. "That reminds me, we need to go train," she said. Naruto looked at the clock. "I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!" he yelled, panicking all of a sudden.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"I've got a date with Hinata-chan, and I don't want to be late," he said.

He ran out the door, waving to them.

"Sakura, I think we should skip training for today," suggested Sasuke.

"Yeah, you're right. How about something to eat? You must be starving."

Before Sasuke could answer, Sakura was already in the kitchen.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you want? I could make pasta with _tomato _sauce, pizza, onigiri, sushi, _tomato _soup, or we could just eat instant ramen."

Sasuke flinched at the instant ramen thing. "I'll go for anything right now. Your pick."

Sakura clasped her hands. "Pizza it is."

"Anything I can do to help?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura was taken back by the question, but quickly recovered. "Well, you could help me by getting out the ingredients you want on it. I really don't care."

Sasuke nodded and made his way to the fridge. He took out some pepperoni, bell peppers, tomato sauce, cheese, olives, and ham. He turned to Sakura. "Got any pineapple?" he asked.

"Have you tried your by your head?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke misunderstood her and narrowed his eyes. "Seriously, I'd never thought I'd hear that from you."

Sakura rolled her eyes and pointed to a shelf above his head. He looked up and turned a light shade of pink. "My bad," he murmured as he took down the pineapple.

He put all the ingredients on the table and waited for Sakura to tell him what else to do. She was hand tossing the flour. "Anything else?" he asked. "Nah. I'll call you when I need your help. It'll probably be ready within the hour," she replied, not taking her eyes off the flour. Not hearing a response, Sakura assumed he went to the living room, which he did.

Sasuke looked at the diary. He hesitated whether he should continue reading it or not. He shrugged. It couldn't hurt to keep reading it, right? He picked up the book. He opened it and skimmed through it until he found one that looked interesting.

He began to read:

_It's almost Sasuke-kun's birthday. I don't know what to get him. Between work and training, I almost have no time to think. Maybe I'll just buy him a large basket of tomatoes and hopefully that'll keep him happy. Or maybe go to the park to have a picnic? No…too mushy. Not even I like stuff like that. Maybe a surprise party…nope…too obvious. I did that last time and practically sent him into a death comma state. He's probably still mad at me for that. Chocolate cake sounds nice…but too sweet for his liking, unless his taste buds have changed. I'll ask Naruto. Afterall, he was his best friend before. _

Sasuke looked up from the book and checked the calendar near a shelf.

_July 19…_

"Only 4 days to go," said Sasuke to himself. He looked down and kept on reading. "Wonder what Sakura's planning on doing?"

Sakura came into the room, tomato sauce and some cheese on her hands. "Sasuke-kun, it's ready."

Sasuke stood up and walked into the kitchen and took his seat. Sakura followed.

Two large pizzas were laid before them. "Well, dig in," said Sakura cheerfully.

Sasuke took a slice and put it on his plate. "Itadakimasu."

He took a bite. He chewed, and swallowed. "It's not bad. I'm surprised it's edible. I remember your pitiful attempt back when we were twelve," he said, smirking.

"Glad you like it," said Sakura sarcastically.

For the rest of dinnertime, Sakura told Sasuke what has been going on while he was gone. Sasuke just listened and nodded, and once…he _actually _laughed. Sakura just laughed along with him. _I've never heard Sasuke laugh like that before. _

After dinner, Sakura took both of their plates and cups and washed them. They watched TV for about an hour. Before long, both of them fell asleep on the couch. Sakura's head was resting on his shoulder, and Sasuke's arm was loosely around her waist.

* * *

**A/N-Okay here you go. I think I'm gonna start making the chapters a little bit longer. Maybe...if I find the time. Anyways, next chapter is going up before this week's over, that's a promise. Hopefully, it'll be up before Sunday, seeing as how I'm supposed to be studying for my CST test next week. It's going to be a drag...but it can't be helped. I'll do my best to update soon. Laters!!!!**


	8. Only a couple of days left

* * *

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.  
Chapter Seven:Only a couple of days left

* * *

**

Sakura lazily opened her eyes half way. She felt something warm on top of her. But it was also heavy. She tried to move, but noticed that her arms were stuck on the thing on top of her. She shifted her eyes in front of her. She smiled.

Sasuke was sleeping on top of her. It looks like he slid in when she fell into the couch. Sasuke's arm was hanging loosely at Sakura's side.

Sakura tried to move a little. Sasuke didn't move. She shifted a little bit and managed to free her arms. She positioned her hands on Sasuke's shoulders and shook him lightly.

"Sasuke-kun…wake up," she said gently.

"No…too comfortable," he said lazily.

Sakura blushed. "C'mon Sasuke…I wanna get up and do something…not be lazy and sleep here all day like you."

"Well too bad, deal with it," said Sasuke, amusement passing through his voice.

Sakura tried to push him off but failed. Sasuke saw how badly she wanted to get up, but was having too much fun keeping her down. Sakura started squirming to get free, but Sasuke was too heavy for that.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm gonna go to the store and buy tomatoes," she said merrily.

Sasuke smirked. "Nice try Sakura. We have tomatoes in the fridge."

After about half an hour, Sasuke was getting bored, so he let his fun come to an end. Sasuke relaxed himself and allowed Sakura to shove him off of her.

Sasuke sighed. "You know, you could've just used that strength of yours to get me off."

Sakura stared at him. "I guess I forgot about that." She made her way to kitchen and made breakfast. Sasuke just sat on the couch (more like slouched) and close his eyes. He waited for Sakura to call him out to go and eat.

_3…2…1…_

Sasuke waited but heard nothing. He was beginning to get worried, but knew that Sakura wouldn't get an accident cooking…unless she did.

Sasuke was tired of waiting and saw Sakura sitting on a chair at the dinner table. She had a list laid in front of her, her chin on the table and her left hand holding a pencil out in front of her. She looked like if she was in deep thought.

Sasuke stood at the door way, seeing how troubled Sakura looked.

"Hey," he said.

Sakura raised one of her hands in acknowledgement. She just kept staring at the paper in front of her.

Sasuke stared at the paper. It had lots of scribbles, letters, and crossed out words. It was titled "Sasuke's Birthday Ideas".

Sakura just kept on staring at it, until she was interrupted out of her thoughts by hers and Sasuke's growling stomachs.

"You know Sakura, instead of glaring at the paper, we should go out and eat," said Sasuke.

"Whatever, you go out, I'm not hungry. Unless you want left over pizza from yesterday, then be my guest. It's somewhere in the fridge," she said, yawning and pointing to the fridge.

Sasuke frowned. "C'mon Sakura, you're the one who said you had things to do. Besides, Ino called the other day…I forgot to tell you. She said it was something important."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke. "Oh, alright. I'll call Ino, and then we'll go out and eat something." She ruffled her hair a little. Sakura exited the kitchen and sat down on the couch.

She picked up the phone and slouched on the couch. She dialed Ino's phone number and waited.

"_Hello, Yamanaka residence! This is Yamanaka Ino speaking!"_

"Hi Ino. Sasuke-kun told me you called earlier this week. Need anything?"

"_Yeah, I need help with Sasuke's present. Shika-kun won't help me. Wait hold on, k?_

"Okay…I'll wait."

"_Better yet, I suggest you hang up. This might take a while."_

"Alright then, bye."

Sakura sighed. She went upstairs and came back down in 10 minutes wearing the outfit that she wore when she was 12, except that it fit her much shorter and it fit stuck to her a little more, but she didn't mind that. She was wearing regular blue sandals (the shinobi kind) and had her hair held back with her headband. Her eyes felt heavy, but wasn't going to give in.

She went in the kitchen and looked at a sleeping Sasuke drooling on the table.

"Took that long, didn't I?" she asked him.

Sasuke looked up and wiped the drool. "You could say that."

Sakura giggled. "When we get back, we can sleep all afternoon if you want. Unless…you had anything else in mind."

Sasuke smiled. Those were much rarer now, so Sakura didn't have a panic attack. "I think sleeping all afternoon sounds like a good idea."

He stood up and made his way to the door. He took his headband out of his pocket and tried to put it on. But it was too short now. He turned around to face Sakura. "Remind me to stop by the Hokage's office. I need to get a new one," he said, lifting up his headband.

Sakura nodded and pushed him out the door.

They were walking down the streets in silence. Sakura kept on twirling her short hair strands with her fingers. Sasuke pretended not to notice. It was weird for Sakura to be this nervous, but then he reminded himself that his birthday was coming up in 3 days. He just hoped that Sakura wouldn't stress out too much over a stupid present for him.

They walked a little longer and they came across a place where they surprisingly saw Kakashi sitting there with Anko, Gai, Kurenai, and Tsunade. Before them lay plates of sweets.

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged looks and then decided it looked like a good place to eat.

They took a seat a little ways off from the Jonin (and Hokage for that matter).

A waiter came and asked them what they would eat. Sakura ordered a plate of dorayaki and manju. Sasuke settled for some yokan and kushidango.

They looked at the team of shinobi sitting a few tables away. Sakura eyed them suspiciously. "I think they're up to something," said Sakura. "You think?" asked Sasuke sarcastically. "Let's ignore it. Look, here comes our food," said Sakura, trying to change the subject. Sasuke turned around to find the waiter coming back with their orders. He placed the tray in front of them and left. Sasuke grabbed a dango and bit into it.

Sakura took her manju and ate it quickly. Sasuke ate his yokan and finished up his other 3 dangos as quickly as he could. Sakura ate her 3 doriayakis and told Sasuke to hurry up. Sasuke took his yokan to go and left money on the table.

On their way out, Sasuke turned around and glared at the Jonin. For now, he didn't trust any of them. He saw Sakura waiting for him a little bit up ahead. Sasuke rushed up to her.

"Let's go," he said, his voice sounding deeper than usual.

Sakura nodded and started walking back in the direction of their house.

After about 15 minutes of walking in silence, Sakura decided to speak.

"You know, Sasuke-kun. I think we should use today to get to know each other more," she said timidly, playing with her fingers.

"Whatever, we have nothing better to do anyways," he said looking at her, smirking.

"Okay, first let's go home and sleep," said Sakura with a smile.

Sasuke looked at her strangely. "Wait, I thought you said we were going to get to know each other."

"I'm just kidding. Gosh, you must be anxious to find out more about me aren't you?" she said teasingly.

"Sakura," said Sasuke in a serious tone.

"Nani?"

"Shut up."

Sakura pouted. "I still see part of that stupid kunai is still stuck up your ass," she said.

"I said shut up you stupid bitch," said Sasuke.

"Whatever Uchiha. I think I'm gonna go home and lock the door and tell everybody in town you turned into a sexual predator and you'll become homeless," she said looking away so Sasuke couldn't see her smiling.

Sasuke dropped his jaw. "What the fuck is that for?"

"For telling me to shut up," she said, copying Sasuke's smirk.

"Damn you Sakura, I thought you were serious about that," said Sasuke with relief.

"Just remember, the only people who can tell me what to do are Tsunade-sama and the Jonin. Unless it's Kakashi-sensei. He's been acting stupid lately."

Sasuke snorted. "I think he's always been that way, except you barely noticed it."

Sakura ignored him and walked straight ahead.

Sasuke shrugged and followed. Sakura walked into the park nearby and sat down on a bench. Sasuke looked at her and then saw that she left an empty space for him. Sasuke took the seat next to her and slouched on the bench, looking as 'cool' as ever.

They sat there for a long time, neither of them saying a word, both lost in thought. It was again Sakura who broke the silence.

"Sasuke-kun, can I ask you something?" she asked looking straight ahead.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked back.

"Well, when we were younger…did you mean it when you said I was that annoying?" she asked, still not daring to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke hesitated for a bit and answered. "Sometimes I meant it, sometimes I said it to annoy you to get me off my back. I thought you were like other fan girls, but I was wrong about you."

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

A soft wind blew at them. _Awkward silence…_

"Now it's my turn to ask you something," said Sasuke.

Sakura didn't take her eyes off of him. "Go ahead. I don't mind."

"Okay, can you clear something up for me? When you said you liked me…or loved me, why did you?" he asked. He already knew the answer to this, but he wanted to hear what the current Sakura thought.

Sakura looked away before Sasuke could detect her blush.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. At first, it was just a stupid crush. At that time, I went for looks, and not what's on the inside. But then when Team 7 formed, I got to know a little bit more about you. I thought that you were brave, and you always inspired me to do my best. That's why I cut my hair like this. To me, this haircut kinda stuck to me. Because I had the courage to protect Rock Lee, Naruto…and you. It symbolizes, in a weird way, my love for you. But I'm sure that's something that nobody can understand. In fact, sometimes I can't understand it myself."

Sasuke just stared at Sakura. "Somehow, I think I know what you're talking about."

Sakura smiled. "Ok, you got my answer. Now let me ask another question."

For the rest of the afternoon, Sasuke and Sakura kept asking and answering each other's questions.

By the end of the day, Sakura had found out more about Sasuke than she thought she ever would find out.

When Sakura thought that Sasuke was asleep in the couch(which he wasn't…he was watching TV), Sakura wrote down a list of the things that Sasuke told her.

_Things Sasuke likes:_

_Tomatoes_

_Taking morning walks when he has time_

_Training_

_Playing Chibi Ninja Attack(That's what he calls it…he keeps on changing the name)_

_Rare Cheese Cake_

_Missions_

_Spending time with Team 7_

_Fighting the dobe(err…I mean Naruto)_

_Sakura's cooking_

_Fire_

_Taking naps or anything sleep-related_

_And…_

_A certain girl_

Sakura has been trying to figure out who that girl was, but she couldn't put her finger on it. But that didn't matter. Now with this information, Sakura had more than enough information to make Sasuke's birthday the best birthday he ever had.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this was a little bit later than I thought it would be. Anyways, here it is. For those of you who have any ideas for Sasuke's b-day, that would be really helpful. Next chapter will probably be up within the week...or less, depends on how testing goes. **


	9. It's Almost Time!

* * *

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.  
Chapter Eight:It's Almost Time!

* * *

**

The night before his birthday, Sakura went over a list of what was going to be done the next day. For one thing, she was going to let Sasuke sleep in late with her. The rest was still a surprise for him.

She ran her fingers through her hair before ripping up the paper with a kunai. She stretched and yawned, and went to the bedroom. She opened the door slightly just to check in on Sasuke before going in to sleep with him.

His eyes were half-lidded. Sakura smiled. She thought that he looked like a little kid like that.

She stepped inside the room. Sasuke heard her footsteps and sat up.

Sakura smiled again. "Having trouble sleeping?"

"Nah…just...thinking about stuff."

"Oh. Well, you should forget about them for now and get some rest," said Sakura sweetly.

Sasuke nodded and dug deeper into the covers. Sakura crawled into bed as well and stared at the ceiling.

_Well, I hope Sasuke-kun likes his first gift._

**Hey! You're back! I thought you ditched me!cries hysterically**

_I can't ditch you…you're a part of me you idiot._

**You're stupid. You just called yourself an idiot!**

_So did you!!!_

**Whatever, let's stop before this gets complicated.**

_Agreed._

**Anyways, what do you plan on doing for Sasuke's birthday.**

_Hmmmm…I don't know. Why don't you just crawl into my head and find out yourself._

**Fine…I see how it is…I'll leave you alone until tomorrow. Oyasuminasai, Sakura-chan!**

_Oyasumi…_

"Sakura…what are you doing? I thought I told you not to force yourself to use those eyes," said Sasuke glaring at her.

"What? Oh…I guess I didn't realize I was using them. Sometimes they just light up without me noticing," said Sakura rubbing the back of her neck.

Sasuke didn't seem to believe her. "Are you sure about that?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke right in the eye. "Look at my eyes and you tell me if I'm lying."

Sasuke stared at her eyes as Sakura said. He stared for a long time, until he looked away.

"Okay…I believe you. Just don't try it by force."

"Fine…let's just get some sleep," said Sakura as she turned on her side.

"Hn."

_The next morning…_

Sakura opened one eye and found her self buried into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke had one arm loosely around her. Sakura sweat dropped…they wake up in this position WAY too often for her liking.

She tried to go back to sleep, but the light was going in her eyes. Sakura snapped them shut and slowly opened them again. Now she was staring into a pair onyx eyes.

"Sleep well?" asked Sakura, smiling at him.

"Yeah, but it could've been better," he said, as he tightened his arm around Sakura.

"Don't worry…I can fix that," said Sakura. She buried her face into Sasuke's chest again.

"How?" asked Sasuke.

"Let's go back to sleep for a little more and that'll make it all better," said Sakura sleepily.

Sasuke smirked and threw off the covers. "I know it's my birthday and all, but we don't have to do that. Let's just go downstairs and eat something. I'm hungry." He gently pushed Sakura off of him and sat himself up. He got up and went out the door.

Sakura decided to get out of bed as well and went downstairs. She found Sasuke lying in the couch staring at the clock.

"Sasuke-kun...let's go to the kitchen. You said you were hungry," said Sakura sweetly.

Sasuke nodded and maneuvered himself into the kitchen.

Sakura took a seat at the table and Sasuke stood at the doorway, staring at all the food waiting for them. He quickly collected himself and made his way to the table. He took the seat across from Sakura and sat there…speechless.

Sakura smiled at him. Sasuke smirked. "You know Sakura…you didn't have to do this for me," he said. Sakura kept smiling. "But I wanted to, Sasuke-kun. It's the least I can do!" Sasuke muttered a barely audible thank you, his cheeks the faintest shade of pink.

"Itadakimasu!" they both exclaimed.

"Oh…one more thing…you don't have to use your table manners today," added Sakura.

Sasuke smirked and got 4 dorayakis and put them in his plate. He grabbed the Anmitsu and put it next to his plate. He got the Sakuramochi (**A/N-I know this is made for the traditional boy festival in Japan, but I mean…we're celebrating Sasuke-kun here, so it should make no difference.XD…anyways….ON WITH THE STORY!**) and also put that in his plate.

Sakura sweat dropped. _Sasuke's obtained quite the appetite _she thought.

Sasuke started eating everything on his plate. Wait…he didn't eat it…he shoved it in his mouth! Sasuke was done before Sakura could even get started.

Sasuke grabbed his glass and gobbled down the milk.

"Breathe, Sasuke-kun," teased Sakura. She finished eating her dorayaki and finished eating her Anmitsu as well. Sasuke ate all the Sakuramochi, which was fine by her.

"Gochisousama deshita," they said (well…Sasuke burped it).

Sakura laughed and Sasuke just stared blankly.

"What…it's natural!" he said complaining.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun. I just found it funny," she said holding in the laughter.

"Tch…and I thought I was fucked up," said Sasuke folding his arms.

Sakura controlled herself and managed to finally breathe normally. "Oh yeah, Sasuke. Naruto told me yesterday at night that he wanted to train with you today. He said that was your birthday present," she said giggling.

"Tell the dobe I'll meet him right now," he said chuckling. "This is going to be interesting.

Sakura left the room and called Naruto.

"_Moshi Moshi! This is Uzumaki Naruto speaking, your future Hokage!!!"_

"Hi, Naruto! Sasuke-kun says he's on his way to the training grounds."

"_YES!!!!FINALLY, I get to beat that teme to a pulp!"_

"Naruto, quiet down! It's still early!"

"_Gomen Sakura-chan. So…how long do you want him out of the house?"_

"Put on a transmitter and I'll tell you."

"_Why?"_

"Baka…I can't tell you now! Then he'll KNOW!"

"_Oh yeah…I forgot. Anyways, when Hinata-chan gets there, tell her I said hi!"_

"I will. Take care Naruto… Ja ne!"

"_You too!"_

CLICK!

Sakura tried hard not to squeal. She knew Sasuke was only a room away...and since he was a shinobi….he would've heard that.

Sakura went back to the kitchen.

"Sasuke-kun…are you leaving anytime soon?" she asked.

"Well, did the clumsy idiot leave yet?" he asked back.

Sakura smiled. "He's on his way to the training grounds."

"Hn."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and then to the fridge. "I think I'll pack you guys a lunch," she said brightly.

She went to the fridge and got out some left over took out some onigiri already made. She also took out two sodas and two instant ramen cups. Sakura looked around and apparently found what she was looking for. She got a container and filled it with water. She packed everything into a small box and gave it to Sasuke.

"Ok…tell Naruto that there are 4 onigiri for him and 4 for you. As for the ramen, use that jutsu of yours and boil up the water."

"Hn."

Sasuke stood up and left the house. As soon as the door closed behind him, Sakura let out the squeal.

"THIS is going to be SO much fun!!!" she exclaimed. She called up Ino, Hinata, and Tenten to tell them that Sasuke left.

Soon, they all arrived at Sakura's house, each with a box in their hands. Sakura nodded to everyone but held Hinata back.

"Hinata-chan…Naruto says hi and send his love," she said smirking.

The Hyugga heiress' pale skin turned into a deep crimson. "T-tell N-Naruto-kun t-that I love him t-too," she stuttered nervously, the box in her hands threatening to fall. Sakura smiled as she tucked some of Hinata's long hair behind her ear. "I will," she said, continuing with her smile.

Sakura turned to face the others. "Alright then…LET'S GET TO WORK!" she yelled enthusiastically, punching the air.

Ino nodded and Tenten beamed. Hinata managed to show off a shy smile.

They went into the kitchen and went over Sakura's list.

"Tenten-san, I need to decorate this place with kunai, shuriken, and any other thing you can think of. And since you have the best aim"-Tenten tossed her head back proudly at this"-you can hang up this banner with the shuriken."

Tenten puffed out her chest. "I'm on it!" And with that, she left into the living room and started throwing shuriken and kunai all over the walls.

Sakura turned to Hinata. "Hinata-chan, use that wire technique that I taught you the other day and deposit some chakra into them to make them glow. Also, if you can. Use your Byakugan to find good hiding spots for everyone for when they get here."

Hinata nodded. "Hai, Sakura-chan." With that she strode into the living room as well, and began aiming kunai with wire tied to them all over the place.

Sakura turned to Ino. "Ino-pig…I think you know what you have to do."

Ino smiled. "Yeah, but can you refresh my memory…"

Sakura nodded. "Okay, go to the grocery store and get cream cheese, plain yogurt, sugar, lemon juice, powder gelatine, graham crackers, and butter. Got it?"

Ino tilted her head a little. "Can't you just give me the list?"

Again, Sakura nodded. "Agreed. Just be sure to stay within the budget…don't spend more than you have to."

Ino nodded. "Hai, I'll be back in 10!"

Sakura nodded back and left to go and do her part.

She went upstairs to her (coughtheircough) bedroom and began to take out gift-wrap and small boxes. She put stuff from a bag in front of her into the boxes and closed them carefully. Then, she wrapped them with the gift-wrap. She repeated this several times until the boxes and items were gone. When she was finished, she let out a sigh of exasperation and went to go check on the living room.

_With Sasuke and Naruto…._

"Usuratonkachi!" yelled Sasuke. "Your fucking ass is in my face!"

Naruto grinned like a maniac. "Sasuke-teme…I suggest you cover your nose. Those gases from my lunch are just about ready to come out!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. "Dobe…I'm saying this one last time….GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!"

"Don't feel like it," yawned Naruto.

Sasuke squirmed to get free…but Naruto proved too much for our Uchiha.

"Too bad teme, your death has been sealed."

Sasuke's face wrinkled.

Naruto smiled and Sasuke glared.

Then…….

"OH MY GOD NARUTO!!!!!!YOU'RE DEAD YOU STUPID ASS!!!!"

"You have to CATCH me first Sasuke!" called Naruto over his shoulder, mocking him by slapping his butt.

Sasuke's face turned beet red. "Two words Naruto. Dead. Meat," muttered Sasuke.

Naruto turned on the transmitter. "Sakura-chan…are you guys ready yet?"

"_No…why?"_

"I think I pissed off Sasuke-teme more than I needed to."

"_Well too bad, he wants to kick your ass….it's not my problem."_

"C'mon Sakura-chan….you're the only one who can control him."

"_I said NO!!!!!!!!!!"_

STATIC NOISE….

"Oh Kami-sama….please save me from Sasuke-teme…"

_Back with Sakura…._

"OH MY GOSH!!!THE PLACE LOOKS GREAT!!!!I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH…YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?" said Sakura getting Hinata and Tenten in a headlock.

"Sa-sakura-chan….do mind letting g-go of us now," said Tenten, struggling to breathe.

Sakura looked embarrassed and let go of them. "Gomen," she said laughing nervously.

"You are forgiven Sakura-chan," said Hinata.

"Okay Hinata-chan…I think you've done enough. I'll put the chakra into the wire instead!" she said cheerfully. Hinata smiled and nodded.

Sakura took hold onto two wires going around the room and started pumping chakra into her hands. Then, she let out a steady amount of chakra into the wires until it was fully illuminated. Sakura brought her hands to her sides and smirked. "Now all we need is for Ino to come back."

_Meanwhile with Sasuke and Naruto…._

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!!!!!!" yelled Sasuke at the top of his lungs.

"CONTROL YOURSELF SASUKE-TEME!!!!!!" yelled Naruto as he tried to avoid the fire that made its way towards him.

"LET ME KILL YOU, USURATONKACHI!"

"NEVER!!!!!!"

"Naruto…."

Naruto stopped running. A squishy noise was made and Naruto's face lost all its color. Sasuke tried very hard to keep his face straight.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"What did I just step on?"

"Dog crap…clumsy idiot."

Naruto's face turned from pale to a dark red. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore…he just had to let out the laugh...and as soon as he did, Naruto was more than mad. He was PISSED off.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"Because I felt like I'd be wasting my breath telling you. You would've stepped on it anyways."

Naruto turned redder and muttered,"Stupid Sasuke-teme."

"I heard that dobe."

Naruto looked at him. Sasuke had a smirk on his face.

"Did I say that? No…uh…I meant…Happy Birthday Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighed. "Thanks…I guess."

_I still think he's a loser _thought Sasuke.

_Back to Sakura….._

Ino came bursting through the doors with the packages at hand. "Sakura-chan!! I'm here!" she shouted, making v\everyone jump.

"Okay Ino-chan, let's go to the kitchen," said Sakura helping her friend out with one of the bags.

They went into the kitchen and went straight to work on the cake. Rare cheesecake that is.

Sakura looked at the cookbook and mumbled the instructions to herself, first starting off with the crust. When she was done with the crust, she moved onto the cake. Sakura, being a great cook, finished quickly. She carefully put the cake into the refrigerator.

"The cake will be done in 3 hours. We just have to make sure that Sasuke-kun doesn't come near the fridge," said Sakura.

Ino nodded.

Sakura turned on the transmitter. "Naruto…it's safe to bring Sasuke-kun home."

"_First let him blow off some steam, because he's still pissed at me!"_

"Naruto no baka…hurry up and let him beat you up. I'll heal you when you get back."

"_Fine then…but you owe me BIG!"_

"I already said I'll heal you, what else do you want?"

"_RAMEN!!!"_

"Fine…another time though. Ja."

She went into the living room and called Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, and Choji. The boys arrived within 5 minutes.

"Okay guys, here's the plan. Sasuke-kun and Naruto are coming soon, so we need to hide, and quick. Hinata already has the spots ready for you," she said pointing to Hinata. Hinata waved shyly and began to talk.

"Choji-kun, you go behind the couch along with Kiba-kun. Lee-kun, you go behind this bookcase over here. Neji-ni-san, you can Tenten-chan hide under the coffee table. Shino-kun, you go behind that door right there. Shikamaru-kun, you can go where with Shino-kun."

Everyone went to their assigned positions. "Ino-chan go with Shikamaru-kun. Sakura-chan and I go on the ceiling." After Ino went with Shikamaru and Kiba, Sakura spoke. "Okay, remember to mask your chakra WELL or else he'll find us before he even opens the door." A chant of 'Hai' was heard and Sakura and Hinata jumped onto the ceiling.

Everyone switched their weapon pouch for a pouch full of confetti, streamers, and other stuff.

Everybody heard footsteps.

_Here they come _was the thought that everyone shared.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY! It's almost time for them to do their little suprise party? but will (1)Sasuke like it or (2)will he kick them out? **

**Oh yeah...do any of you have ideas for the party. If you do can you put the theory and what's gonna happen? I'll put it in my story A.S.A.P.**

**Ex. (1)-Sasuke will like it and hog all the cake for himself...(this is only an example...this might or might not happen...)**

**Anyways, thanks again for the reviews you guys!!!For THAT, I promise to come up with faster updates(no..not rushed, just upload faster)...I need a life. I talk too much when I'm hyper.**


	10. Surprise!

* * *

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.  
Chapter 9-Surprise!

* * *

**

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!" yelled Naruto as he ran towards her house, a rampaging Uchiha right behind him.

"DOBE!!! I'M GONNA BURN YOU TO A CRISP!!!!" yelled Sasuke.

"YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST!!!" called Naruto over his shoulder.

The Uchiha's smirk grew even wider. "Usuratonkachi…"he muttered to himself.

_With the others…_

"SHHHH!!! Quiet down…I heard Naruto's shouts and Sasuke-kun's threatening," warned Sakura.

The others quietly nodded and readied their so-called "weapons".

…_3…2….1_

The door knob slowly turned and the door and opened harshly. There stood a dazed looking Naruto and a pissed off looking Sasuke.

As soon as everyone felt Sasuke's chakra inside the house, everybody popped out of their hiding places.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everybody used their "weapons" and made loud noises. Sakura and Hinata jumped down from the ceiling and landed on top of the coffee table and threw a lot of confetti up in the air. Sakura and Hinata formed the Tiger Seal and a lot of balloons floated up from unexpected places.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!!!!!!"

Sasuke just stood at the door, stunned. He was rooted to the spot.

Everyone eagerly waited for a reaction.

After what seemed an eternity, Sasuke decided to talk. "W-what's all this?" he asked, still sounding shocked.

Everybody sweat dropped (Ino, Tenten, Kiba, and Neji fell over anime style).

Hinata saw that nobody decided to explain, so she took on the task.

"It's a surprise party…for you, Sasuke-kun!" exclaimed Hinata rather boldly.

Sasuke still looked around the room. The Rookie 9 and Gai's team were there. Sasuke was still speechless.

"Well…do you like it?" asked Sakura timidly.

Sasuke snapped out of his state. "Yeah...it's just that..."

His gaze dropped looked at his shoes. "I'll be in the room for a couple of minutes to get over the…shock," he stated, sounding sad.

He went upstairs and Sakura looked at his retreating form.

"Sakura-chan, we should do something…he looked pretty sad," said Ino.

"You're right. Give me a couple of minutes and he'll be back to his cheerful old self again," she said seriously.

"You mean as cheerful as Sasuke-kun can get," said Ino.

Sakura paid no attention to this and made her way to the room.

She went inside, making sure to close the door behind her.

Sasuke was sitting on the bed, his hands in his face.

As soon as he felt Sakura's presence in the room, he looked up.

Sakura looked at him, her eyes lacking the gleam of happiness they usually had.

"Sasuke-kun…anything wrong?" she asked, concern showing in her voice.

"Not anything you can help with," he said harshly.

"Look Sasuke-kun, if you want, I'll send them all home," she said sadly.

"Sakura, it's not them…it's what….never mind…it brings back too many memories."

Sakura had tears building up already. Seeing Sasuke in this state hurt. He was one of the strongest people she knew, and here he was, looking as though he was on the verge of tears himself.

Sakura sat down next to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her.

"I take it that you aren't leaving until you hear me out," he said, managing to pass off a weak smile.

Sakura nodded. "If you don't want to talk about it, I'll be on my way," she said as she motioned to get up. When she stood up to her full height, she was brought back down by Sasuke, gently.

"Since it's you I'll be telling this to, I guess it'll make me feel a little better," he said sighing.

Sakura nodded.

"Well, you know how that stupid brother of mine who is rotting in hell right now killed my clan, right?" he asked.

Sakura nodded again.

"Well, right now I was just thinking about my last birthday with them. It was so much fun and all of us had no worries. Then I remembered the birthday I had without them. It seemed so gloomy…and I didn't even realize it was my birthday. Nobody had thrown me a surprise party for so long…I guess I just…forgot what it feels like…and without them….it wouldn't be the same."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, smiling the most comforting smile she could get plastered on her face. She took Sasuke into her arms like a mother would to her child when they would've woken up from a nightmare.

Sasuke was trembling a little, and Sakura knew what that meant. He wanted to cry.

Sakura cradled him in her arms and stroke his hair.

"Sasuke-kun, it's okay to cry. It doesn't necessarily declare you weak," she said in her most soothing voice.

Sasuke just stayed therein her arms. Being there felt so comforting, as if all the pain was taken away from him. Before either of them knew it, both of them had tears rolling down their cheeks.

"I felt the same way when Naruto decided to throw me a surprise party...a year after my parents' death. But after a couple of minutes of letting it all out…I felt better. I was still troubled by the fact that my family wasn't there to celebrate it with me, and it was hard for me to get over the fact that they were gone," she said, partly sobbing, stroking Sasuke's hair.

After a while, Sasuke gently pushed away from Sakura. He looked at her. "Arigatou Sakura," he said quietly.

Sakura nodded and looked at Sasuke. "Are you ready to back downstairs?"

"Hn."

They both wiped the tears from their faces and walked themselves downstairs.

"I take it that you're feeling better, teme?" asked Naruto worriedly.

"Tch. Nothing to worry about, dobe," smirked Sasuke.

Everyone exchanged looks and then cheered. Sasuke was all better and this party was just about to get started.

"So…what are we doing first?" asked Tenten, looking expectantly at Sakura.

"I think it'd be best if we allow Sasuke-kun to choose what to do," said Sakura blushing.

Sasuke looked at her and smirked.

He stood at the door, pulling Sakura along with him.

"Okay, we'll start with a little game," he said smirking even more.

Everyone nodded, eager to take on the challenge.

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "We'll play Chibi Ninja Attack. Winning team gets to pick what we do next," he said without much interest.

Everyone nodded, smirking evilly.

(**A/N-In case you wanna know the pairings, they go as follows: ShikaIno, TenNeji, SasuSaku, NaruHina, and the teams with boys go as Choji and Lee, Kiba and Shino, which are not yaoi!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!**)

Sakura walked up to the game console and connected the controls. She took out a piece of paper. "It'll be tournament style. It will be two teams playing each other. Winning team advances, losing team…do whatever you want except go into my room," said Sakura.

Everyone nodded again.

Sakura wrote down team names in a paper. She ripped it to shreds and placed it into her hands. She closed her eyes and picked two pieces of papers.

"Team ShikaIno vs. Team NaruHina," said Sakura smiling.

Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, and Hinata all looked up.

Sakura handed them the controls. "Start playing when ever you want!" said Sakura cheerfully.

"How 'bout never…" said Shikamaru.

"Very funny, Shika-kun. Get serious for once," said Ino, her voice showing annoyance.

"Mendokusee…"said Shikamaru in a bored tone.

Ino paid no attention to that and looked at Hinata. "Don't worry Hinata-chan. I'll go easy on you!" said Ino cheerfully.

Ino and Shikamaru went in front of the TV and sat there. Hinata and Naruto followed suit.

"Ino, prepare to lose the future Hokage! And Shikamaru, get ready to get your ass kicked all the way to Grass Country!" exclaimed Naruto.

"So…are you gonna start now or what?" asked Sasuke impatiently. He felt like playing that stupid game and mopping the floor with the competition.

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up pretty boy. I have a bad temper…and I WON'T hesitate to rearrange your face," growled Ino.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you try and fail miserably," said Sasuke.

Ino was boiling mad now, but controlled herself, seeing as it was HIS birthday.

Ino hit the 'Start' button and so did Naruto.

Both teams were now fighting.

Shikamaru's character was taking most of the action. He was launching kunai and shuriken all over the place, but then the shadows of the weapons became on with Hinata's player. Her player took tremendous damage, leaving her wide open for Ino to come and attack. Ino's character punched Hinata's right in the gut. That was the end for Hinata.

Both Ino and Shikamaru were now grinning maniacally. This made Naruto whimper.

Naruto made his player do a clone jutsu and decided to heat things up a bit. The clone he made was now engulfing his hand with chakra, making it have the appearance of a large wind shuriken. The clone threw it and killed Ino with one shot.

"NOOOOOO!!" was all that was heard from Ino before she began to have a tantrum about how SHE was supposed to win it with HER Shika-kun.

This made Shikamaru blush a little, but still focused on the game. His character quickly made a shadow shuriken and launched it at Naruto's player. This deducted half of his life points and left his player stunned. Shikamaru took this as his chance to finish it. He sped towards the dazed character and launched a series of punches and kicks.

THUD!!

Naruto fainted for having lost to a lazy-ass like Shikamaru.

"N-Naruto-kun!!" squeaked Hinata, as Naruto landed right on her lap. Her face reddened and felt her consciousness slipping away.

THUD!

Now both Naruto and Hinata were on the floor. Sakura dragged them out of the way and put them in a little corner in the room.

"Next up we have….oh, would you look at the time! IT'S FOOD TIME!!!" said Sakura.

Choji shot towards Sakura. "FOOD!! WHERE IS IT?!?! TELL ME OR I'LL MEAT TANK YOU RIGHT NOW!!" Choji shook poor Sakura furiously.

"Hey, get off of her you fat ass!" yelled Ino. "Can't you see she can't breathe?!?"

It was true. Sakura had turned a really pale color and was struggling to inhale.

Ino whacked Choji's head, which made him fall unconscious.

Ino smiled at Sakura, who weakly smiled back.

"Anyways, we're on food duty! Tell me and Saku-chan here what you want!" exclaimed Ino happily.

"DOG FOOD!"

"Dango!"

"ANMITSU!"

"RAMEN!!!!!!"

"Anything with tomatoes…"

"I-I'll h-have what N-Naruto-kun is e-eating…"

"Daigakuimo!"

"Onigiri!" 

"Whatever…"

"Anything edible…"

Sakura and Ino headed to the kitchen to prepare the foods.

_In the Kitchen…_

"Hey Saku..."

"Yeah?"

"Do…do you think Sasuke is having fun?"

Sakura stayed quiet to think about it. She continued her search for dried seaweed strips and rice. She found them and stood up.

"Not sure…but as long as everybody else is having fun, it doesn't matter. Sasuke-kun never seemed like the type to enjoy parties anyways," stated Sakura.

Ino began to chop the sweet potatoes into bite sized pieces. Sakura steamed the rice and rolled them into little balls.

She stayed on one ball for at least five minutes.

"Sakura…I think that ball is done already," joked Ino.

Sakura snapped out of her thought and set the ball aside and continued to work on the next one.

"Ino…what if Sasuke really isn't having fun?" asked Sakura, her voice sounding heartbroken.

"C'mon Sakura. We haven't even been half way through the day. There's still hope. Besides, we still need Karaoke, dancing, games and Truth-or-Dare! I'm sure he'll find something he likes," said Ino soothingly.

"For his sake, I hope you're right."

About an hour later, the girls were finished cooking and cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. Sakura and Ino took the food out into the living room and placed it on the coffee table.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura's expression looked a little different. If you didn't look hard enough, you wouldn't be able to tell. Sakura's true smiles were always bright. The smiles she was giving everybody right now looked fake, and almost forced.

As soon as everybody was served, Sakura and Ino sat down with their own plates of food in front of them. "Itadakimasu!" 

Everybody began to eat like animals, including Sasuke. In a matter of minutes, everybody was done.

"Gochisousama!" Ino wiped food from her mouth and began to talk. "Okay, I hope you guys have nice singing voices 'cuz now it's….KARAOKE TIME!!!" Sasuke winced. Karaoke was never really his thing. Sure, people said he had a nice voice when he was singing...but he had his doubts.

Sakura and Hinata brought the equipment. "We'll go by single person first!" said Ino.

"OOOOOOOH!!!I WANNA GO FIRST!!" yelled Naruto. He snatched the microphone that Sakura was holding and told Hinata to pick his jam. Naruto cleared his voice. (A/N-This is a song that I don't own. It's called Foxy, Foxy by Rob Zombie) He who gets slapped and he who gets saved,  
He who brutalizes the timeless stage.  
He is the mongrel, he wants it all,  
He lives for relics, hang on the wall.

Don't you wanna ride it?  
Educated Horses  
don't you wanna ride it?  
Educated Horses

Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?  
Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?  
Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?  
Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?

She who looks back, and she looks away,  
she internalizes the motion wave.  
She is the butcher,  
she wants the air,  
she hides the scars under her hair.

Don't you wanna ride it?  
Educated Horses  
don't you wanna ride it?  
Educated Horses

Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?  
Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?  
Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?  
Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?

Don't you wanna ride it?  
Educated Horses  
don't you wanna ride it?  
Educated Horses

Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?  
Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?  
Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?  
Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?

Don't you wanna ride it?  
Educated Horses  
don't you wanna ride it?  
Educated Horses

Hinata looked at Naruto admiringly. Naruto winked at her, and she actually didn't blush. Instead, she beamed at him.

Everybody else was complaining about now acquiring a hearing aid.

"Okay…that was awful singing Naruto…no offense," said Ino.

Naruto shrugged. "None taken. I always figured I had a horrible singing voice after what you guys told me about the Neko song!"

Everybody winced (except Sasuke) at the mention of the Neko song.

Ino took the microphone away from Naruto.

"Who's next?" she asked.

Strangely…the person who everybody least expected to go next answered.

"I'll go. It's troublesome…but I was going to do it sometime anyways…"

Shikamaru stood up, rubbing the back of his neck. He went up to Ino and took the microphone. He popped a CD into the Karaoke machine and started to sing.

(**A/N-This is a song called Lazy Days by The flying Burrito Brothers I think. I DON'T own this song!**)

**It's a lazy day I'm down with nothing else to do  
It's a crazy day I got a thing that I want to try with you  
Now baby don't you go away please don't spoil my lazy day  
Isn't it better didn't you know  
Just sitting down here by my radio**

**I'm gonna make you worry none about your income tax  
No there's no need to worry I'll teach you how to relax  
It's a lazy day I'm down with nothing else to do  
It's a crazy day I got a thing that I want to try with you  
Now baby don't you go away please don't spoil my lazy day  
No you don't have to think about nothing to do  
When I get you down to my barbecue  
I'm gonna make you feel funny**

**And sparkle like a brand new dime**

**No I don't have any money  
But I always got plenty of time  
It's a lazy day I'm down with nothing else to do  
It's a crazy day I got a thing that I want to try with you  
Now baby don't you go away please don't spoil my lazy day**

Ino eyed Shikamaru. He looked at Ino, but quickly looked away because he felt a blush coming on. Ino still hadn't torn her gaze from Shikamaru. She finally realized that she was staring for too long and looked over to Sakura.

Sakura was looking at Sasuke, who wasn't looking at anything in particular. Her eyes looked sad…but somehow…happy.

Ino looked from Sakura to Sasuke. He was just staring at an open space on the floor, and he looked deep in thought.

Ino smirked. Somehow…she was going to hook up these two idiotic friends of hers.

'_Haruno Sakura, the smartest, strongest, and the most shockingly beautiful kunoichi in Konohagakure hooked up with Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest guy in the world, and shinobi prodigy…this is gonna be SWEET!!!' _thought Ino.

Sakura was now looking very interested in her hands. Ino sweat dropped and walked over to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! How 'bout you go up there and sing for us?" asked Ino smiling at her. Sakura slowly turned her head to face Ino. "Fine…I was going to have to go up there eventually," she said laughing nervously.

Sakura took the microphone from Ino and walked up to the machine. She popped in a CD and began to sing.

(**A/N- This song is called Love at First Sight by Kylie Minogue. I don't know why I picked it…**)

**Thought that I was going crazy  
Just having one of those days yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you**

**And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight**

**'Cos baby when I heard you  
For the first time I knew  
We were meant to be as one**

**Was tired of running out of luck  
Thinking 'bout giving up yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you**

**And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight**

**'Cos baby when I heard you  
For the first time I knew  
We were meant to be as one**

**'Cos baby when I heard you  
For the first time I knew  
We were meant to be as one**

**And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight  
Love at first sight  
Love at first sight  
Love at first sight**

**Baby when I heard you  
For the first time I knew  
We were meant to be as one**

**Baby when I heard you  
For the first time I knew  
We were meant to be as one**

**It was love, it was love, it was love, it was love**

**It was love, it was love, it was love, it was love**

Sakura finished singing and saw that Sasuke had a light blush on his face. She smiled to herself and handed the mic back to Ino.

Ino looked at Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura had a BIG smile on her face, and Sasuke was a really, REALLY light shade of pink, but it was still there. She smiled. "This is SO gonna work," whispered Ino, not bothering to hide her squeal.

She went up to Neji. "Here's the mic…it's YOUR turn!" exclaimed Ino. Neji sweat dropped. "Uh…I think not," he said, shoving the microphone away from his face.

Sasuke smirked. "What's the matter Hyugga? Don't have the balls to do it?"

This angered Neji. He quickly collected himself. "What are YOU talking about Uchiha? I don't see you up there singing," said Neji in a cold tone.

"Hmph, it wasn't my turn, Neji. Besides, I think you're just afraid you might crack all the glass in Sakura's…no, wait…Konoha," said Sasuke, his smirk growing wider with every reaction he got from Neji.

Neji snatched the mic from Ino. "You want me to sing, I'LL SING!!!" he growled.

"Whatever…just shut up and 'sing'," said Sasuke sarcastically.

Neji took the microphone in his hands and began to sing.

(**A/N- YAY!!!IT'S HOOBASTANK'S THE REASON!! This is a sweet song that for some strange reason I thought would go with Neji…IDK…just a feeling…**)

**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know **

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You _**x3**_

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

He shoved the mic back to Ino and took a seat as far away from the Uchiha as possible. Sasuke just sat there, folded his arms and smirked.

"Okay Sasuke, since you obviously think you're good, I think you should go up next!" said Ino, pushing the mic towards him. The smirk suddenly faded to be replaced by a scowl. "Tch…whatever. But just don't say I didn't warn you," he said as he jerked the microphone away from her.

He went to front and sat down.

"Doo doo doo dooooooooo dooby dooby doot dooo daa dum daaaa deee lalalalaala dum diddly dooo."

Everybody started at him and began to laugh. Sasuke shrugged. He placed the mic on the floor and went back to his original spot, only to find Ino dragging him back to the front.

"Sasuke…that was funny and all…but that wasn't what we had in mind," she said, stifling a laugh.

"Hn."

Ino sighed. "Some things just never seem to change…"

Sasuke took the mic in his hands and stared at it. He noticed that his hands had begun to sweat. He felt his heart beating really fast. What was this feeling?

"Oi, teme, you ain't nervous are ya?" called Naruto.

Oh…that was it….nervous. He felt nervous. Sasuke took a deep breath and calmed himself down and began to sing.

(**A/N-If you don't know what song this is…then you are considered weird in my book…nah, j/k. The song is called Crawling by Linkin Park. YAY!MY FAVORITE MALE CHARACTER IS SINGING MY FAVORITE SONG!!!!**)

**crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real **

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/I can't seem

to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
distracting/reacting  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
it's haunting how I can't seem...

to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing what is real  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/confusing what is real

Sasuke sighed and went back to his spot. Sakura looked at him, and he looked like he just had the shock of his life. Sure, he still had that same collected face, but his eyes seemed a LITTLE bit wider than usual. Plus, his hands were shaking a bit. That…or she was just imagining things.

Ino looked at the time. "Okay…anybody wants to go next?"

Nobody answered.

"Going once….going twice…"

No answer.

"Okay…Karaoke time ends here!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!WOO-HOOOOOOOO!!"

Ino sweat dropped. "Okay, now it's time for…KARAOKE DUETS!!!!"

All the cheers immediately faded.

"How about we start with Sasuke and Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Ino, pumping her fists up in the air.

Sasuke looked over to Sakura, who looked like she lost all the color in her face just to have it replaced with red in a matter of seconds.

"How about…NO!" retorted Sakura, her voice shaking.

"How about…YES!!!" replied Ino.

"NO!"

"YES! YOU AND SASUKE WILL GO ON!!!!"

"NO WE WON'T!!!!!!"

"Yeah, besides, Sasuke-teme will just ruin it for Sakura!" said Naruto.

"No he won't. I think he has a nice voice," said Lee.

"And that's coming from Konoha's number one dork…." said Neji rolling his eyes.

And so continued the fight over whether Sasuke and Sakura will perform.

Until…

"If we song will you guys just….shut….the…hell…up?"

Everybody turned to look at Sasuke rubbing his temples.

"Uh…yeah…sure, I guess," said Choji, who was happily munching away on some chips.

"Whatever. No matter what you say or do, you can't make ME go up there," shrieked Sakura. Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Well, I guess I'll go on by myself," said Sasuke.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Ino looked around her and sighed. "How about we just…quit Karaoke for now and do something else."

Everybody silently agreed.

"How about we play some games?" suggested Hinata.

"Like…?" asked Ino.

"I…I don't know. What do you think Tenten-chan?" asked Hinata.

"Let's go bobbing for apples. I have a whole mess of apples I use for training in one of my scrolls. Plus, I think Sakura had a big ass water container in the kitchen we could use. We'll play in the same teams we had with Chibi Ninja attack. This reminds me! We'll have to finish that tournament later on tonight or some other day."

Sasuke looked around. Nobody seemed to be having as much fun as they should be. Then again, the party going on WAS pretty lame…even somebody like him could see that. Sasuke scanned the room only to find that the girls were not there anymore.

A couple of minutes later, Sakura and Ino came back carrying two really HUGE water containers filled with water. Tenten and Hinata were loaded with scrolls.

Tenten and Hinata went over to the kitchen and came back with about 4 barrels. They set them down and detached the scrolls from their backs.

"Ready Hinata-chan?"

"Ready."

They both made quick hand seals and placed their thumbs on the scrolls.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!!!!!"

In a puff of smoke, the barrels were filled to the brim with apples.

They stepped off to the side, and Ino and Sakura stepped forward.

"Okay, first of, we'll have Team SasuSaku versus Team TenNeji!" boomed Ino's loud voice. Sakura went to a container. Sasuke shortly arrived. Neji strolled his way over to Tenten, who smirked at him.

Hinata and Ino took half of a barrel and used that to fill both containers.

"Okay, try to get more apples than the other team. Your hands are gonna be tied up behind your back, so that you are unable to use them. When you managed to grab an apple with your mouth. Pass it on to your teammate whom will grab it with their mouth. The other teammate will then throw them into a basket besides them," explained Ino.

Sakura snorted. "Damn Ino. Are you sure that's how the game goes?"

Ino smirked. "Yes and No. Yes, that's how the game goes, and no, I changed some things around, as you already noticed."

"Any questions?" piped Hinata.

Both teams shook their heads.

Hinata placed a hand in between both teams. "I will start the game now. On your marks…get set…GO!"

* * *

**A/N- Okay, since i took really long updating, I decided to treat you guys with a longer chapter. I know this chapter came out crappy, but it's because like Ino said, it hasn't even been half the day. The next chapter will be the last of Sasuke's b-day, and then, it'll continue on with the original story plot. And for the reviews...ARIGATOU!!!!!**

**Anyways...can anybody tell me what a beta reader is? Please?**


	11. Party

* * *

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.  
Chapter 10-Party**

* * *

Hinata shoved Sakura's and Tenten's head in the water, smiling as she did so.

Sakura tickled Hinata with her hands, which thankfully were positioned behind her. As soon as Sakura made contact with Hinata, she burst out laughing and let go of them.

Sakura was trying really hard to grab an apple. Every time she thought she had one, it would just slip away from her mouth.

Tenten wasn't having any luck either. She was close to getting one every couple of seconds, but her teeth wouldn't bite into the damn apples.

After a few attempts, Sakura had managed to get one. She passed it one to Sasuke, who got it with his teeth, and spit it out into the basket. As soon as he spit the apple out, he stuck out his tongue. "Why couldn't it be tomatoes?" he muttered under his breath.

Tenten still seemed to be having trouble grabbing an apple. She slid her tongue out of her mouth and moved an apple towards her. As soon as it was touching her lips, she opened her mouth as far as she could and bit into the apple. Tenten gave it to Neji. He then got possession of the apple and tossed it into the basket.

Ino looked at her watch and signaled for both teams to stop.

Sakura got her head out of the water and sighed. She had done the best she could, and only managed to take possession of one apple. Tenten had the same luck as Sakura.

Ino looked inside both baskets. She sighed. "Wow, for some of the best shinobi in Konoha, you guys suck!" she exclaimed. "Too bad it's a tie. Both of you win, which means, BOTH OF YOU HAVE TO PICK WHAT TO DO NEXT!"

Sasuke and Neji glared at each other and looked away. "We should let the girls handle this," said Neji. "Hn," came the response from Sasuke.

Sakura and Tenten whispered for a long time, until both of them turned around and smiled at everybody.

"We're gonna play Truth-or-Dare!!!" they said simultaneously.

Everybody lost the color in their faces.

"W-why do we have to play that Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, sounding terrified.

"Yeah, why can't you choose something else?" asked Shikamaru.

"You know Sakura, we COULD just play something else," said Sasuke with a bored tone.

"Don't tell me _the _Uchiha Sasuke is _scared_? Tch, I'd never think this day would come!!!!!!" exclaimed Ino happily, making sure to emphasize the word 'scared'.

Sasuke glared at Ino, who glared right back. Ino took a few steps at Sasuke, and Sasuke just stood there. They glared at each other for a very looooooooong time.

Sakura stepped in between them, but both ninja just glared at Sakura. Sakura sighed.

"This is getting pathetic. Sasuke-kun, I never knew you could be so immature," she said annoyed. She put her index fingers on Sasuke's chest and Ino's stomach, and sent a small burst of chakra to her fingers. In a matter of nanoseconds, both of them were sent to opposite sides of the room. They both crashed hard into the walls.

"There," said Sakura, returning back to Tenten's side.

"Anyways, as I was saying before, we're playing Truth-or-Dare. Rules are simple. You have 5 truth points, and the dares can be anything you want," said Tenten.

Naruto perked his ears at this. "Does this mean we can make anybody in this room die?" he asked hopefully.

"No Naruto. Don't be stupid. You know what I meant," said Tenten irritated.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and looked for Hinata as a distraction.

"Okay, since you guys are scared, we'll play on my PS2. I only have a couple of games. I have Singstar, Guitar Hero, and a couple of DDR games. Take a pick, because I obviously don't care what we play," said Sakura, taking the Chibi Ninja Attack disk out.

"OH MY GOD SAKU-CHAN! YOU HAVE GOT TO LET US PLAY SINGSTAR!!!" yelled Ino jumping up and down.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN! PICK GUITAR HERO!" yelled Naruto.

"NOOOO! DON'T LISTEN TO THE BAKA! PICK DDR! IT'S KICK ASS!" cried Tenten.

"Hn."

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I have to go with Tenten on this one."

"Likewise."

In a couple of minutes, everybody was fighting (including Sasuke and Neji, who both wanted Naruto to shut up).

Sasuke grabbed some popcorn from the coffee table and hurled them at Naruto. Naruto grabbed the string cheese and got Sasuke in a headlock.

"Say ahhh," said Naruto.

"No freakin w-HMPH!"

Naruto stuck the nozzle into Sasuke's mouth. He then pressed down on it and all the cheese came into Sasuke's mouth.

"Ah! Dobe, you KNOW I hate being force fed!" cried Sasuke hysterically.

"And you KNOW I hate being bombarded with popcorn!" retorted Naruto.

Neji came up to them and bonked both of their heads together. "Shut up, you're annoying the shit out of me," said Neji impatiently.

Sasuke looked up to Neji rubbing his head. "I understand if you hit the dobe, but me? C'mon Hyugga. Cut me some slack," whined Sasuke.

"Hmph, whatever you say Uchiha," said Neji. He then walked over to Tenten.

Sasuke looked around. He noted that even though everybody was fighting, everybody was having fun.

He saw Sakura and Ino fighting over what game to pick, and saw Sakura pick up two soda cans. She shook one and opened it in Ino's direction, along with all the soda bursting out into her face. Ino laughed and Sakura handed her the one she had. Ino greatly took it and did the same thing.

Hinata, Tenten, and Akamaru were launching nachos at each other, though Hinata seemed to throw the most. She used her chakra to channel some cheese into her palms, and threw them at Akamaru and Tenten. Tenten covered her kunai with cheese and swiftly allowing the cheese to slide off the tip, making it land on Akamaru and Hinata. Akamaru barked using chakra in his voice, and made the cheese make its way towards his current 'enemies'.

Everybody else just seemed to be standing there arguing about what game and eventually landing a punch or two.

"Hey, teme, do you have any plans for getting off of me?" asked Naruto tiredly.

Sasuke look down. _Tch. I forgot about him…_thought Sasuke. _Maybe I should loosen up a bit, but just for today. _

Sasuke stood up and didn't bother to help Naruto up. Instead, he smiled at him and said, "Damn dobe, you really have no endurance if you can't stand me on top of you!"

Naruto laughed, and then noticed it was an insult.

"Teme, take that back!"

"I can take it back as many times as I want, and still throw it back at you," said Sasuke, still smiling.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in disbelief. He stayed speechless for 5 minutes (wow, it's a record! LOL)

Sasuke smirked in triumph. "HAHAHAHA! You LOSER! I got you to stay quiet!"

Naruto laughed awkwardly.

"What is wrong with you teme?" asked Naruto still laughing.

Sasuke had a question mark floating above his head. "I have NO idea of what you're talking about," he said happily.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief.

Sasuke walked past Naruto and over to Sakura. He grabbed a soda from the coffee table ad opened it. He poured it all on the pink haired kunoichi's head. She turned around and glared at Sasuke.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" asked a raging Sakura,

"I just came to ask you to see if we could play Guitar Hero," said Sasuke, half laughing at Sakura's hair, which was covering her face thanks to him.

Sakura pushed her hair out of the way. "I don't see why not. Besides, you chose the game, you go connect it!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Fine…BUT I GO FIRST!" he exclaimed happily.

Sakura stared at Sasuke, and Ino almost fainted from seeing him so happy.

"He probably drank too much soda," said Ino, staring at Sasuke.

"That or he's been hanging around Naruto WAY too much!" laughed Sakura.

Sasuke came back. "I'm done. Can you tell everybody to shut up and let's play the damn game?"

"Uh…sure," said Sakura.

She made her way over to the TV (stepping on popcorn every so often) and

Switch on the game. She shoved the guitar to Sasuke and stood in front of the TV.

"Um…can I have everybody's attention?" she said.

Nobody listened.

Sakura didn't like to have to give orders twice and it really pissed her off.

"SHANNARO! ARE YOU GUYS DEAF! I SAID LISTEN TO ME!" yelled Sakura in a deadly tone.

Everybody stopped dead in their tracks.

"Much better. A game has already been chosen, so cut the fighting out. We're gonna play Guitar Hero."

Everybody just stood there.

"Those of you who want to play line up behind me. Sasuke-kun is going first," said Sakura.

Ino, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Tenten, and Kiba stepped forward. The others just went up to the couch and sat down.

Sasuke firmly grasped the guitar in his hands and glared at the TV screen. He chose a song and in a couple of seconds, the song "Go!" by FLOW was heard.

Sasuke hit the beats perfectly, and by the time the song was over, he completely mastered the whole song, only missing one note.

"P-p-perfect! Everybody's watching you! You aren't an ordinary fellow!" exclaimed the announcer's voice.

"Take that Sakura," he said.

"Whatever," said Sakura rolling her eyes.

She snatched the guitar from Sasuke and chose a different song. Now, Haruka Kanata was heard, and Sakura was every bit as good as Sasuke…maybe better.

"You are a GUITAR STAR!!!" called Ino from the back.

Sakura's score was a perfect, earning her an 'AAA'.

She smirked at Sasuke. Sasuke just glared at her.

Ino took the guitar in her hands and started strumming. She picked No Boy No Cry.

Ino started hitting the beats, and lost her star status about halfway, and lost.

"I was never good at this game to begin with," said Ino shrugging. She took a seat next to Sakura and watched the others.

In a matter of seconds, the game was over for Lee and Tenten. Neji was halfway through his song when a crash was heard from the guitar. Neji sweat dropped.

"You SO owe me a new guitar control," said Sakura.

"I'll pay you back whenever I can," said Neji shrugging her off.

Ino whispered to Sakura. "Is it cake time yet?"

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Yeah, let's go."

Sakura and Ino went over to the kitchen, leaving behind a crowd of people waiting to get this over with.

_In the kitchen…_

Sakura got the cake from the fridge and handed it to Ino.

Ino quickly decorated it with fruits on top.

Sakura searched her fridge for a can of whip cream and got it out.

Ino got the candles and set it on the cake.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14…," counted Ino, and stopped. "Hey Sakura…how old is Sasuke?"

"He's 15," replied Sakura, looking for a lighter.

"Oh…" said Ino going back to her work.

'_Hm…I wonder when the Jonin are gonna show up'_ thought Ino. _'I hope they already figured out what they were gonna do. And I hope they bring Tsunade-sama! It wouldn't be a party without her.'_

"Ne…Ino. What are you smirking about?" asked Sakura.

"Oh…nothing!" said Ino, sweat dropping.

**She's up to something…but what could it be?!?**

_Hold on…I feel another chakra presence. _

**So do I…and a lot of them too!**

_You don't think…that…no way, it can't be._

**Oh, but it can…I feel Tsunade-sama's chakra at the door. And Kakashi-sensei's too!**

_OMG!!!!I have to warn the others!_

**What? About Tsunade's drinking habits? Trust me, I think everybody knows that!**

_Will you be quiet, I have to go and check this out myself._

Sakura set the lighter at the table and went out into the living room. She rushed to the door and wrenched it open. She gasped.

"Hello Sakura!" waved Kakashi. "Is Sasuke here?"

Sakura looked behind him. Kurenai, Anko, Asuma, Gai, and Tsunade were behind him.

"Uh…yeah. What for?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, that's good to here. Now let us in Sakura, we just want to congratulate him."

Sakura smiled. "Oh that's great timing you have their, because we were just about to cut the cake!"

Sakura moved out of the way and let them in. All of them walked in and leaned on the walls. Tsunade just went into the stairs and sat down.

The teens looked around.

"Awwwwwww…old people are killing the party," whined Naruto.

Everybody looked around again and sighed. This was gonna be a long night.

Sakura shot Naruto a death glare before going back into the kitchen to retrieve the cake.

She came back with Ino also holding the cake. The candles were lit, and the fruits looked so delicious.

Hinata cleared the coffee table, and Sakura and Ino set the cake down.

Everybody crowded around.

"Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked around.

"Make a wish, Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura happily.

Sasuke stared at the cake thoughtfully, and then blew out the candles.

"Yay!"

Sasuke smiled at Sakura and Naruto.

"It's present time!" said Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi.

Everybody (except Lee, Gai, and Sasuke of course) took out a scroll and nicked their thumbs. They all made hand signs, and put their thumbs on the opened scroll.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

The room was filled with smoke. When the smoke cleared out, piles of presents came out from everybody's scrolls.

They all kept them there and looked at Sasuke.

"Wow! Thank you, guys!" said Sasuke. _Ooooooh, I hope Tenten gave me a lot of weapons to kill Naruto! _Thought Sasuke rubbing his hands together.

"Open mine first teme!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged and made his way over to Naruto's pile.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"HEY! NO CHEATING!" nagged Naruto.

"This isn't Byakugan, Naruto," said Sasuke sighing.

"Oh yeah, huh…" said Naruto.

Sasuke looked at the presents. _'Kay…nothing dangerous so far…._thought Sasuke.

He picked up a decent looking package and opened it. He detached the card from the ribbon.

_Hay Saucekay,_

_I hop u lik da prsnts cuz I wurkd mi as of tring to looc 4 dem!_

_Frm, Naruto._

Sasuke smirked. _At least I know what to get him for his birthday._

Sasuke ripped off the remaining paper, and looked at what was left.

An instant ramen cup with chopsticks.

"Oh…geez…thanks Naruto…" said Sasuke.

He moved on to his other presents. They all had the same note in them, though these present seemed more useful. He received a picture frame with decorated with painted on kunai, a ramen bowl, new shoes, and a hitai-ate.

He then moved on down the list.

Here's what he got:

**Lee- **red spandex, black spandex, blue spandex, and a video game(which he couldn't figure out what it was)

**Neji-** new pair of shinobi sandals, coupon for a haircut, and a make up kit

(Sasuke's note to self- kill the Hyugga)

**Tenten- **scrolls filled with kunai, shuriken, and weapon enhancers

**Shino-** a small container with poison, another one filled with medicine, and an ant farm

**Choji-** a big fat cookbook, a coupon to Ichiraku's, and a bag of potato chips with a note attached saying he wanted the last chip

**Ino- **black armbands, a black collar with raised spikes, and a male teen magazine with coupons to the hottest stores in Konoha

**Hinata- **A black leather jacket, black fishnet shirt, and shoes

**Kiba- **a puppy(Kawaii!!!), dog food, and a bed for the puppy

**Shikamaru-** about 50 thousand yen, and a note saying that it was too troublesome to buy anything

**Kakashi-** a collection of Icha Icha Books

**Kurenai-** a dating book on how to get the girl of his dreams

**Asuma- **a big bag of candy

**Gai- **Idiot's guide to Youth

**Tsunade- **two LARGE bottles of sake

**Anko- **a book on anger management

When Sasuke came to Sakura, she just handed him a scroll.

There was a note on it that said, 'open it after the party.'

Sasuke shot a puzzled look at Sakura, which she returned with a smile.

For the next hour everybody was out in the living room dancing, singing, or just hanging out. When Sakura was dancing with Naruto(because Hinata was too shy), Tsunade pulled Sakura out.

Tsunade took Sakura up to her room and locked the door behind her.

Sakura looked at Tsunade. "Forgive me for asking, Tsunade-sama, but what is this all about?"

Tsunade looked at Sakura, seriousness consuming her expression. "Sakura…remember that we needed to have a talk?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"Ok…well, I think now is the perfect time. This has to do about your eyes. I've been doing research on them when you aren't looking, and they are probably more useful than the Byakugan and Sharingan combined."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sakura, do you have a second spirit living inside of you?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, I do. I talk to her a lot. But every time I talk to her…" Sakura was cut off by Tsunade. "Your eyes light up, don't they?"

Sakura nodded. "Is it dangerous to talk to my inner self?"

"No, it isn't. You may talk to her all you want. Just because your eyes light up doesn't mean your kekkei genkai is active. When they are active, they turn a deep shade of purple, not just lighten up."

Tsunade looked out the window. "This matter shall be further discussed tomorrow." She walked past Sakura and left downstairs.

Sakura too, went downstairs, only to find Ino, the Jonin, and Tsunade talking about something.

_With Ino…_

"Okay guys, I want to hook up Sasuke and Sakura before the end of the month. I need you guys to help me out with this, m'kay?"

Everybody nodded. "Good," said Ino. "We'll talk about this some other time."

Everybody looked at the clock and bid farewell.

The teen ninja also looked at the clock. They also dismissed themselves and congratulated Sasuke on their way out.

Sasuke looked at the scroll. "Can I open it now?" he asked. Sakura nodded. He opened it, and it was just another note that read 'Look inside the Room'.

Sasuke went up to the room and opened the door, leaving Sakura downstairs alone to think about Tsunade's conversation.

_With Sasuke…_

Sasuke stepped in the room. His eyes darted towards the bed. There on the bed was a lot of boxes stacked up neatly. He went up to them and opened box by box.

Sasuke wasn't really surprised that he got a lot presents from Sakura.

He got a small chain with a picture of Team 7 in a small charm in the shape of the Uchiha fan. He also got new outfits with the Uchiha clan symbol in the back of some shirts, and others that were blank. Besides that, Sasuke received a wallet full of money.

But there was still something missing. Sasuke smirked.

_With Sakura…_

Sakura was in the living room, cleaning up the mess (courtesy of the party). Sasuke's new puppy was peacefully sleeping on the couch. Sakura smiled. It looked so cute, it almost made her jealous. She shook her head and used her chakra to finish cleaning faster.

As soon as she was done, she sat down on the couch and took the puppy into her lap. She stroke it gently. She then became drowned in her own thoughts again.

"Hey."

Sakura didn't need to turn around to know who that was. "Hi Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, not bothering to turn back.

Sasuke jumped the last 3 steps and walked up to the couch.

"Can't sleep, or just felt like watching TV?" asked Sakura smiling.

"Neither," said Sasuke, staring at the sleeping puppy.

"Oh, I see," said Sakura.

Silence…

"You know Sakura, I could give you that puppy if you want," said Sasuke after a while.

"No…it's okay. It's yours anyways," said Sakura calmly.

"C'mon Sakura, you know you want it," said Sasuke teasingly.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, and then resumed stroking the dog.

"What do you want to name it?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura looked up at the ceiling. "I want it's name to be… Atarashii."

"Atarashii…sounds like a good name," said Sasuke.

Once again, silence consumed them both.

"Sasuke-kun…if I told you that I loved you, what would you do?"

Sasuke's expression looked softer now.

"I would do this," said Sasuke.

He moved his face closer to Sakura's, and finally, he closed the gap between them by gently pressing his lips onto Sakura's. He licked the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance, which was then granted.

For what was only a minute seemed like an eternity, both pulled back because of lack of air. Sakura was blushing a really light shade of pink, equivalent to Sasuke's.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**A/N- OMG GOSH PEOPLE!!!I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!!FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WERE PATIENT, THANK YOU!!!!AND FOR THE REVIEWS, I ALSO THANK YOU! TO MAKE UP FOR THE DELAY, I SHALL WRITE TWO CHAPTERS FOR YOU GUYS!!!**

**again, I'm SO sorry!**


	12. It's Training TIME!

* * *

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.  
Chapter Eleven-It's Training TIME!**

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning, only to find an empty space next to him. He slowly sat up. He looked around the room.

Still no sign of Sakura.

Sasuke pushed aside the covers and walked downstairs.

He looked in the living room, but found no sign of Sakura.

Then he heard talking over in the next room.

"Okay, Tsunade-sama. I'll see you in a couple of minutes," said Sakura.

"Oh, and Sakura, if you want, you can bring the Uchiha boy, unless you want to leave him with the brat."

"I'll ask him. Ja ne."

CLICK!

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. She set the phone down on the table, as well as her head.

_Training today is going to be more difficult than I thought._

**Hell yeah. Especially since we have to practice that STUPID jutsu.**

_The good thing is that it will come in handy during our missions._

**Well, can't argue with that.**

_I'll talk to you later. Right now, breakfast is calling me!!!_

Sakura reopened her eyes and sat up. "Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" she said brightly.

Sasuke nodded to her and went to go sit down on the table.

"Anything you want to eat?" asked Sakura cheerfully.

"Anything is fine," he said.

"Good. Because all I was gonna eat was cereal," said Sakura, moving herself over to the fridge. She took out the milk and put it on the table. Sakura went to her cupboard and took out a two bowls.

She also placed those on the table.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Okay, tell me what cereal you want. I have Corn Flakes, Cheerios, Wheeties, and Cinnamon Toast Crunch."

"I'll take the Corn Flakes," said Sasuke, leaning on his chair.

Sakura got the Corn Flakes out for him, and she got the Wheeties for herself.

Sasuke lazily grabbed the box and poured the cereal into his bowl. He then grabbed the milk and put it in. Sakura did the same.

Sasuke was just about to start eating when he realized that he had no spoon.

"Kuso," he muttered under his breath.

He stood up and grabbed a spoon that Sakura handed to him. "Thanks," he murmured.

He went back down and ate.

Sakura finished quickly, and grabbed a banana and ate it quickly as well.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going to go train with Tsunade-sama. Do you want to come with, or stay at Naruto's house?" asked Sakura, looking around the kitchen for her bag.

Sasuke thought about it. "I'll go with you."

Sakura shrugged and left the kitchen.

A couple of seconds you could hear her scream: WHERE THE FUCK IS MY TRAINING BAG?!?!?!

Sakura returned to the kitchen, her face red from anger. She then looked down at her clothes. She sweat dropped. How was she expected to train in her sleeping clothes?

Sakura climbed up the stairs, and came back wearing a plain red T-shirt and the shorts she usually wore with her old dress. She then searched the whole living room for her hitai-ate, blue shinobi sandals, and her training bag. She searched under the couch, the bookcase, and the coffee table.

Sakura then went into the kitchen and found her sandals. That's one item off the list. Two more to go.

Sakura slipped on the sandals and disappeared into her bedroom. She rubbed the back of her neck. So THAT'S where she left her training bag. Sakura grabbed it from her dresser and opened it. Good, her hitai-ate was in there, too. All that was left was to get Sasuke a shirt. She REALLY wasn't in the mood to be attacked by fan girls.

Sakura looked through her clothes that she used to train with and found a black T-shirt. She smiled. Perfect.

She ran downstairs and threw Sasuke the shirt. "Put it on, Sasuke-kun. I definitely don't want to be attacked by your stupid fan girls on the way to the training grounds. They get so ANNOYING!"

Sasuke put on the shirt. "Yeah, but you used to be one of them."

Sakura scoffed. "Tch, what, when I was 12?"

Sasuke just stayed quiet. He could tell Sakura was in a rush, and he didn't want to make it any worse by pissing her off.

Sakura rushed upstairs and got a hair brush. She quickly combed her hair and found a rubber band to tie her hair with. She put it on and wet her face and brushed her teeth.

She came back downstairs and dragged Sasuke out the door.

She made hand signs and teleported herself and Sasuke, cherry blossoms swirled around her and in a flash of light, and they were in the training grounds.

"Ohayo Sakura," said Tsunade waving. Tsunade looked over at Sasuke. "Ohayo Sasuke. I didn't see you there!"

Sakura bowed, and Sasuke nodded.

"Okay Sakura, we will begin our training by sparring," said Tsunade.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," said Sakura.

"Oh, and Sasuke, you can go over there and make yourself comfortable. You're going to be here for at least an half an hour," said Tsunade, pointing to a tree near them.

Sasuke nodded and went over to the tree. He sat down and leaned the upper part of his body on it.

From a distance, he could see Sakura putting on her battle gloves and wrapping bandages on her lower legs. She did it so quick; you could've sworn she'd done this before, which she probably has.

Sakura clenched and unclenched her fists to make the gloves get adjusted to her small hands. Once she was satisfied, she went into a fighting stance.

Tsunade also went into the same pose, and both stared at each other. Waiting…waiting for the other to make their move.

Tired of waiting, Tsunade went through the trouble to make the first move. She quickly channeled her chakra into her fist and aimed for Sakura.

The reaction she got from Sakura was a smirk. She just stood her ground and patiently waited for Tsunade to come at her.

Tsunade made contact with Sakura's face, only to find her whole body disappear in a puff of smoke and be replaced by a log. Tsunade growled. "Where could she be?" thought Tsunade out loud.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!!!!'

Sakura was standing near a small brook and the water swirled around her for a bit before heading off to crush Tsunade. The water came at full force and hurled Tsunade into the brook. The water then came down and crashed into Tsunade, submerging her deeper into the water.

Tsunade then came up, looking defeated.

Sakura rushed up to Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama! Daijobu?" asked Sakura worriedly. "Yes, Sakura, I'm fine. Tough I think you should really decrease the power of the jutsu. It cracked my rib bones right now," said Tsunade. She out a hand on her side and started healing herself.

"Ahhh, that's much better," said Tsunade sounding relieved.

Sakura bowed at her sensei. "Gomen, Tsunade-sama!"

"It's alright Sakura. Don't worry about it. Like I said before, just decrease the power of your jutsu when we are sparring. When on a mission, increase your power for a one shot kill. If you just want to immobilize them, then the strength you posses now if fine."

Sakura nodded.

"Now, I believe it is time for us to perfect that technique of yours that you've been working on," said Tsunade.

Again, Sakura nodded.

Tsunade walked herself over to the middle of the clearing. She closed her eyes and focused her chakra onto the ground, forming a small circle of chakra around her. In a couple of seconds, the chakra started floating into the air and then formed a solid barrier.

"Let's see if your technique has gained the strength to break FULLY through this chakra barrier," said Tsunade smirking.

Sakura dropped to her knees. She put her hands together as if to pray, and focused all her chakra into her head. Leaves started to swirl around her, and soon enough, a second Sakura with markings on her head was being reconstructed right next to her.

The other Sakura opened her eyes. She spread her arms apart and stood up. The original Sakura stood up as well, and also spread her arms apart.

Hand signs were now being made by the 2nd Sakura quickly. (A/N- In case you wanna know, the hand signs were Snake, Rat, Boar, Dragon, Monkey, and Tiger.)

The original Sakura kept her eyes closed and formed hand signs in the opposite order. Now she opened her eyes, revealing a pair of purple orbs.

Tsunade smirked. _It looks like her eyes are almost at the 1__st__ stage of power. _She has seen Sakura's eyes at their 1st stage, but has never told her. Her eyes of course, were purple, though they were outlined by a thin layer of green. Her pupils had also turned green.

Both Sakuras then placed their index and middle fingers on the ground, and the arm that was unused was holding the other's arm.

They both smirked and looked straight at Tsunade.

"_SAKURA, AOI KA NO JUTSU!!!!!"_

The ground below their fingers began to crumble. Then, a bright flash of blue came from under the ground and shot out towards the barrier. The light dulled out, and then blue flames erupted from the ground, popping up and joining into one huge fireball. The ball of flames then made its way towards Tsunade's barrier.

The fireball made contact with the barrier and cracked part of it. The flames disappeared, dropping about 50 kunai around the barrier. Each with explosive tags.

Sakura smirked. She threw one more kunai and then all the other kunai exploded.

"_SAKURA FUBUKI NO JUTSU_!!!"

The barrier was now broken half way, the lower part of it still standing. Tsunade fell onto her rear, clearly trying very hard to keep the barrier from disappearing,

Sakura's smirk faded.

"Damn it," she growled. She stood up straight and clasped her hands together. The Sakura besides her was gone in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms.

Sakura went over to her mentor. She extended a hand and Tsunade gladly took it.

"You have improved a lot, Sakura. That attack has gotten stronger," said Tsunade, sweat pouring down the side of her face.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. Demo…I can't help but think…is it _dangerous _to keep my other half out of my mind for a long time?"

Tsunade nodded. "I'm actually not sure. I've never met a person with two spirits dwelling inside the same body," said Tsunade unsurely.

Sakura carefully thought this over. She nodded, saying she understood.

Tsunade looked at Sakura. "Sakura…do you know how much chakra that jutsu requires?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Oh…never mind then. Let's just call it a day. Unless you were planning for some _alone _time with the Uchiha," teased Tsunade, smiling. Sakura blushed lightly. "Well, I was planning on working on my jutsu," said Sakura thoughtfully.

Tsunade's smile faded. _Damn, she's become just like Naruto. Always training._

"Oh, alright then. Whenever you have time to train, just go and call me at the office," said Tsunade. She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura just stood there, and sighed. She scratched her head and then walked over to a tree. She jumped and hoisted herself on the lowest branch.

She stared up at the sky and closed her eyes.

She yawned. "Man…I want a nap," said Sakura.

"Well, you can sleep later. Let's work on your Katon jutsu."

Sakura opened her eyes lazily and looked down.

"Oh, hi Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, waving. She jumped down from her spot and then landed in front of him.

They both walked over to the lake where Sasuke learned his jutsu. Sasuke showed Sakura the jutsu once.

Sakura looked at the hand signs carefully.

"Your turn," said Sasuke.

Sakura just copied what she saw, and yelled,"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Sakura's chest swelled up and a small fireball emerged from her mouth.

She sweat dropped. Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry about it. Try again."

"Okay," said Sakura.

She quickly made the hand signs again, and her chest swelled up again.

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"

This fireball came out much bigger than the last, almost as big as a tree. The fireball hovered above the water's surface, evaporating the water below it. Then it disappeared.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _She's a fast learner! _

Sakura turned around and smiled at Sasuke. "Am I catching on now?" she asked brightly.

Sasuke looked at her cheeks. She had burn marks from that try. His expression softened up a bit.

He remembered when he was trying to learn this jutsu as a child. He had tried to master it for weeks, and when he finally did, he was both happy and disappointed.

Happy because he mastered a jutsu that would make him acknowledged in the clan. Disappointed because he expected something more from his father besides 'You are definitely my son.'

"Okay, that's enough. We'll stop here and continue this tomorrow," said Sasuke.

Sakura nodded. She smiled to herself.

_I'm finally gonna be one jutsu short of completing my combo!_

**YEAH! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU…US…WHATEVER!!!**

_Well, well, well, aren't you happy?_

**Well, no duh. You just got me out for some fresh air, and now you're gonna learn one more attack to complete that attack you're developing!**

_You do make a good point!_

**Don't I always?**

_No…you usually screwed things up for me last year…_

**Those were MISTAKES! I said I was sorry!**

_Psh…whatever!_

Sasuke ad Sakura walked back to Sakura's home and ate lunch. The rest of the day was spent sleeping, which was just okay for both of them.

They woke up for a bit to play Chibi Ninja Attack, but Sakura ended up falling asleep because she was bored of owning Sasuke's ass in this game.

Sasuke carried her bridal-style into the room and set her on the bed. He went downstairs and searched for Sakura's scrapbook and diary.

* * *

A/N-Okay, here's the first of the two chapters! I might consider doing 3! Depends if I have time though...anyways, here's a bonus story, just because I feel like it

**Never mess with Mikoto!**

**Mikoto ran down the halls, chasing her sister.**

**"RINKO!!!C'MERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"shrieked Mikoto.**

**"First you gotta catch me!" said Rinko, sticking out her toungue.**

**She turned a corner and ran into Sasuke.**

**She looked up. **

**"Watch where you're going Rinko-chan," said Sasuke patting her head.**

**"Sorry tou-san, gotta run! Mikoto is on a killing spree!"**

**Rinko sprinted across the house and then into the yard.**

**She smirked. Perfect. She made hand signs and cloned herself. They each split up and hid.**

**Mikoto soon appeared in the yard. She smirked. Thank god she knew Kage Bunshin.**

**"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

**She also cloned herself. She quickly disposed of the other Rinko's, and beat the real Rinko into a bloody pulp.**

**She dusted off her hands.**

**"AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING MY PANCAKE!!!!" yelled Mikoto, pointing at Rinko. She turned on her heal andstormed off to who knows where.**

**"Gosh...I REALLY need a plan to get around her mood swings during THOSE times," mummbled Rinko.**

**Mikoto, being a trained kunoichi turned around. "Come again?" she asked in a deadly tone.**

**"I said we should go to the park and play on the swings!" said Rinko, shaking in fear.**

**"Whatever, freakin' idiot," said Mikoto, shrugging her off.**

If you guys want, I'll continue writing little stories like this at the end, or if not, I'll just include them in the story as Sakura's dreams. You choose!

Oh and by the way, for those of you who want to know more about her kekkei genkai, tell me if I should start writing more about them and include them in my next chapter to explain a little bit more about them!

Oh! And does anybody know the Japanese word for 'time period'? Cuz that's what I was planning on naming Sakura's ability.


	13. The Unknown

_

* * *

_

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.  
Chapter 12-The Unknown**

_

* * *

_

_Sakura stared at the two figures in front of her._

_One was wearing a black cloak with red clouds, and had a stoic expression. His hair was in a low ponytail, Sharingan eyes active._

_The other one was wearing an open white long sleeve shirt fastened with a purple rope. He was wearing loose black pants. His black obsidian eyes staring straight ahead at Itachi. _

_Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke were going to battle it out and Sakura could feel it in her bones. _

_They both came into a fighting stance and glared at each other. Both of them patiently waited for the other one to make a move. _

_They waited…and waited._

_Itachi sneered. He was obviously tired of waiting for Sasuke and went in for the first strike. He ran full speed straight into Sasuke, and launched a fist straight towards his gut._

_Sasuke stood up and smirked. He had endured the attack as if it was nothing._

"_You still lack hatred, foolish little brother," said Itachi._

_Sasuke glared. "Shut up and fight me," he growled. _

_Itachi glared back at Sasuke._

_He jumped up into the air and pointed his index finger at Sasuke. _

_Sasuke immediately closed his eyes and pushed all of his chakra into his feet._

_The genjustu that Itachi cast was rendered useless._

'_He's been doing his homework on me,' thought Itachi._

_Sasuke opened his eyes, revealing his Sharingan, all three tomoe spinning wildly._

"_You STILL haven't acquired the Mangyeko? You are stupider than you look," said Itachi forming quick hand seals._

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I don't need them to kill you."_

_He quickly vanished from his sight and reappeared behind Itachi. He punched Itachi's back, only to have a flock of black birds swirl around him._

_Sasuke tried to move out of the way, but the birds changed direction and came back at him._

_He threw himself onto the ground, only to have one of the birds drop a small present for him, right on his head. Sasuke's face fell, and then he glared at the birds. "Oh, that is JUST great!" he yelled, particularly at nothing._

_Itachi's eyes widened. That definitely wasn't supposed to happen. But he could make good use of this._

_He quickly ran and jumped into the air, throwing a barrage o shuriken. He quickly vanished and cloned himself. He threw shuriken from every direction. _

_Sasuke was trapped in a circle of shuriken. He had no idea what Itachi was planning, but it couldn't be good._

_Itachi stared at the shuriken, and then, black flames erupted from them._

_Sasuke almost fell back. Itachi landed in front of Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Itachi. He knew that he was holding back. He didn't know how…but he knew._

"_This all ends now," said Itachi._

_Sakura's eyes widened. She ran out into the flames, and jumped into them. She stood in front of Sasuke, making sure that Itachi doesn't harm him._

_Nobody seemed to notice that she had shown up. _

_Sasuke stood up and went right through her. Wait…right through her? Sakura looked down at herself. She was transparent and had a ghostly aura. _

"_You've got it all wrong," said Sasuke. He grasped his katana and plunged it into Itachi's stomach._

_Sasuke's hand started crackling and a blinding light was coming from it. Slowly, the energy made its way into the blade, and Sasuke smirked. _

"_CHIDORI NAGASHI!!"_

_His whole body erupted with Chidori, and it sped up the pace in which the Chidori was traveling in._

_The chakra reached Itachi and he started coughing up blood. He shrieked in pain and sent a badly aimed punched at Sasuke, which was easily avoided by ducking._

_Sasuke took his blade out and towered over his dying brother._

"_How do you like me now, _nii-san_?" he spat._

_Itachi looked over at Sasuke, his eyes searching for some kind of rejection, but found none._

_He closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you…little brother."_

_Sasuke now wore a confused look._

"_What the FUCK are you talking about?" he said, irritated._

"_You ended your own life's suffering, and my own. I read a scroll in which somebody was after the Uchiha clan's secrets. So I killed everybody. That somebody in this case, was Orochimaru." Itachi coughed up more blood. "But I also read the scroll more and figured out that one Uchiha is supposed to be spared. And I chose you. Look for the scroll in Father's scroll case, and you'll find it."_

_Itachi groaned, and opened his eyes, Sharingan deactivated._

_Sasuke stared down at his brother. "You…you killed everybody just to save our clan's secrets?" said Sasuke, anger rising in his voice. "You bitch! What were you thinking; you could've just warned the entire clan to become stronger so that none of this would've happen!"_

_Itachi glared at his brother. "You don't understand. You became stronger, and look. You got bitten by Orochimaru and you went and trained with him! You almost gave up your body to him!" Itachi shut his eyes, the pain still seething through him._

"_What, you been keeping tabs on me?" said Sasuke, his voice raspy._

_Itachi shook his head. _

"_I guess this is goodbye. Take…care…Sasuke."_

_Itachi's eyes closed, and he peacefully went into an eternal slumber._

_Sakura stared at them both. Is this really what happened? She thought about this, until her thoughts drifted back to Sasuke._

_She looked over at Sasuke. He had his fist clenched tightly into fists, his bangs covering his eyes. _

_Sakura wanted to pinch her self._

_She didn't know why, but it hurt her to see Sasuke like that._

'_This is all just a dream, all a dream,' she told herself._

_She shut her eyes and slapped her self as hard as she could without using any chakra. She opened her eyes._

Her eyes scanned the room. Sasuke wasn't in there. She touched the place where she slapped herself. It still burned, but it was nothing compared to what she had felt before. She could totally handle this.

Sakura decided that she would ask Sasuke if that's how the fight happened.

Her eyes began to water.

She shut her eyes to prevent tears from falling.

"C'mon, Sakura. You're stronger than this!" she growled.

She slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurring because of the tears. "Damn it!"

She got out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She quickly sprayed water onto her face. Sakura looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She was shocked. Her eyes, they were a deep dark purple, outlined with green. Her pupils was also green.

Sakura continued to stare at herself in the mirror. She stared wide-eyed, hoping that if she kept staring, the purple-ness would be gone. No luck.

Sakura went and closed the door. She moved to the mirror and closely examined her eyes.

"Let's see…green pupil…purple color…pupil outlined by red. What kind of kekkei genkai is this?" she muttered.

_With Sasuke…_

Sasuke thought that he was done reading Sakura's diary. He slipped it back in its shelf, along with the scrapbook.

He climbed the stairs and dragged his feet all the way to the bedroom. He jumped onto the bed and buried his face into the pillow. That's when he noticed that something…no…someone was missing. Sakura wasn't in the room.

He went out into the hallway and looked both ways. He saw the bathroom door closed, but a little light escaping through the cracks.

"Sakura must be in there," he said.

He went back to bed and tried to go to sleep, but something wasn't right. He couldn't help but feel that something was out of place. And then it hit him, something was wrong with Sakura.

He got out of bed and rushed over to the bathroom to see if Sakura was alright. He turned the knob, but it was locked.

"Kuso," he hissed.

He knocked on the door. "Sakura. Sakura, are you in there?"

No answer.

"Sakura!" he said, louder this time.

"Sasuke-kun! If you don't mind, I'm TRYING to take a shit here!!!" she yelled angrily.

Sasuke sweat dropped. That was a really bad lie, and stupid, too.

Sakura quickly tried to deactivate her eyes before Sasuke managed to somehow get the door open.

'C'mon stupid eyes! Deactivate already!' she thought.

She shut her eyes and retreated chakra out of her eyes. She opened them again. They were green again. She sighed in relief. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands to make it seem as though she was really using the restroom.

She came out and headed towards the bedroom.

Sasuke stood in the hallway. Something told him that Sakura was hiding something.

"SASUKE-KUN! COME HERE! I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" she called from the room.

Sasuke walked over to find Sakura sitting on the bed.

"Well?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Sasuke-kun, are you willing to talk about…," her voice faded away.

"About what?" asked Sasuke.

"About…your….fight with Itachi," said Sakura, mumbling the last part.

"For what?" he asked.

"I need to verify something," stated Sakura simple.

Sasuke glared at her. "No."

"Okay, but I still need to ask you something. During your fight…did Itachi mention anything about a scroll?"

Sasuke's glare intensified. "Why should I tell you?"

"I'll tell you after you answer my question," said Sakura calmly.

Sasuke looked away and glared at the wall, hoping it would crumble.

"Yes he did, are you happy now?" he said coldly.

Sakura stared at Sasuke. He looked away from the wall and looked at Sakura.

"Well…aren't you gonna tell me why you needed to know that?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"It's because I was dreaming about your fight with Itachi. In my dream, he mentioned something about a scroll and that's the reason he killed the Uchiha clan and sparred you," said Sakura, her gaze falling downwards.

Sasuke's expression returned to a calm one. 'She's leaving something out,' thought Sasuke.

"Anything else you want to add to it?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura jumped up at the question and looked at Sasuke. "No, theresnothingiwanttoaddtothatbecausethatsallthathappened!Myeyesdidntturnpurple!" said Sakura quickly.

Sasuke smirked. "Oh really? Sure doesn't seem like it."

Sakura threw her hands up in defeat. "Oh alright. My eyes were purple again, but they looked different. But before you go saying don't force yourself, I'll have you know that when I woke up they were already purple!"

Sasuke seemed convinced now. "Okay, now tell me everything you know about those eyes."

Sakura gulped. "I don't know much about them. I just know that they turn purple and sometimes the outline and pupil turn green. The pupil is outlined by red. I know for sure that when I'm…talking to myself in my head…they start glowing. That's all I know."

Sasuke sighed. "Okay, let's get some rest. We'll go see Tsunade about this tomorrow."

* * *

A/N-Okay people!!!HERE'S CHAPTER...12! AS YOU CAN SEE, I'M VERY HYPER RIGHT NOW, DUE TO THE FACT THAT I DRANK STRAWBERRY MILK! WOOT!

-calms self down-

Okay, I'm back to normal. Thanks guys for the awesome reviews. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Anyways, I'm try my best to update sooner. It's just that since these are the last weeks of school, thy've been assigning a lot of homework lately...so yeah. Anyways, you can expect faster updates during the summer though!


	14. Departure

* * *

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.  
Chapter 13-Departure**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke stirred in his sleep.

"Gimme five more minutes, you dumbass," he grunted.

Sakura was pissed now. She had been trying to get him up for the past twenty-minutes, and Sasuke has been showing no signs of getting up.

"DAMN YOU UCHIHA! YOU SAID WE WERE GOING TO GO AND SEE TSUNADE-SAMA TODAY!" she yelled, shaking Sasuke.

"O-oh a-alright! Y-you c-can s-stop n-now S-sakura!" said Sasuke, Sakura still shaking him vigorously.

"Good, now go downstairs and eat breakfast with me," said Sakura cheerfully.

_She has serious mood swings,_ thought Sasuke.

He obeyed, not wanting to be shaken to death.

He lazily walked downstairs, earning him a bonk from Sakura and a: "If you walked any slower, I think even a turtle could beat you!"

After five minutes, Sasuke finally made it into the kitchen. Sakura happily made themselves pancakes. She gobbled them up quickly and told Sasuke to hurry up.

He did, and then Sakura commanded him to go upstairs and change and fix his hair because it looked like a chicken's ass.

He did change, but ignored the last part, which made Sakura's anger levels rise dramatically.

'_Must be the time of the month for her,'_ thought Sasuke.

"Okay, no more lollygagging! You take too fucking long!!!" shouted Sakura, dragging him out the door.

The whole walk (Drag for poor Sasuke) was quiet, since Sakura seemed to want to have it that way.

By the time they made it to the Hokage's office, Sasuke's hair was covered in leaves, twigs, and an ice cream cone with chocolate flavored ice cream. Plus, his shirt ripped.

Tsunade stared at the two. "What happened to you?" asked Tsunade stifling a laugh.

"Nothing except I was dragged here by Sakura," said Sasuke, trying to get the stuff out of his hair.

"Shut up, Sasuke. It was your damn fault for taking so long!" shouted Sakura.

"But you know I'm not a morning person," stated Sasuke.

"See if I care. The point is that when we get home, you're taking a b-a-t-h," she said.

"Whatever," said Sasuke crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you two done bickering like a married couple?" asked Tsunade impatiently.

"STAY OUT OF THIS TSUNADE-SAMA!" shouted Sakura, glaring at her mentor.

'_I KNEW I shouldn't have taught her how to be intimidating!' _thought Tsunade, trying very hard not to scream.

"I will not be talked to like that, Sakura. Keep it up, and I SWEAR I'll cut down your paycheck!" growled Tsunade.

"Wait…what? NOOOOOO! PLEASE! I'LL BE GOOD! SEE I'M ON MY KNEES!!!!I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL!!!" pleaded Sakura, crying.

"You're such a drama-queen, Sakura," said Tsunade, sweat dropping.

Sakura ignored that and regained her composure.

"Anyways, what are you here for?" asked Tsunade.

"We're here about Sakura's eyes. She claims to have had a dream about my fight with Itachi," said Sasuke, getting to the point.

"Ah, yes. I have been conducting more research on your eyes. Apparently, your parents are both from a clan in some village that we haven't heard of until now. We checked their profiles a little while ago, and like their surnames state, they're from the Haruno clan. But don't be disgusted, seeing as they are very distant clan members. Anyways, it does say that they had a kekkei genkai, but they refused to give out the name of it."

Sakura nodded, taking all this information in.

"Your parents are from a country near Tea Country. I think it's called Celestial Country if I'm not mistaken. If I'm correct, I distinctly remember hearing about a shinobi village there. I think it's called Tsukigakure," said Tsunade.

Sasuke was now trying very hard to stay awake.

"Oi! Okiru!" shouted Sakura, slapping him across the face.

"What was that for?!?" shouted Sasuke, rubbing the spot where Sakura's hand had made contact.

"To keep you from falling asleep, baka," said Sakura, smirking.

Sasuke shrugged and slumped in his chair.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Anyways, as I was saying. If you want, I could give you permission to go to Tsukigakure for a couple of days to find out more about your family history. I'll give you a map showing you the quickest ways to arrive safe and sound there."

Sakura nodded. "Will it be just me by myself, or somebody will come with me?" she asked.

Tsunade folded her hands in front of her. "Well, since Uchiha is here, I guess he can go with you, too. As long as he doesn't do anything troublesome, it's fine by me."

Tsunade closed her eyes for a bit and opened them. "Oh, and Sakura. During your stay, I want you to learn some jutsu from your clan. They might help you with that technique you're trying to develop. Unless you think that your chakra reserves have grown, then never mind."

Sakura nodded.

"You're both dismissed," said Tsunade, handing Sakura a small note.

Sakura took it in her small fragile hands and bowed to Tsunade. She got a hold of Sasuke's arm and teleported them back to the house.

"Oh Sakura…if only you knew how much you have grown. I don't really see the point of you trying to learn such a dangerous technique. But then again, I guess Naruto has already rubbed off on you," said Tsunade.

She smiled inwardly to herself. "I hope those eyes will be of some use to you."

_With Sasuke and Sakura…_

"Let go of me, woman! I'm not a CHILD!"

"Not really a boy, not quite a man. Therefore, you are still a child. Besides, there is no such thing as a child. Just a really immature adult who is learning how to stand on their own," said Sakura matter-of-factly.

"Does that apply to you?" said Sasuke sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, YES!" said Sakura jumping up and down.

Sasuke eyed Sakura. "You are SOOOOOO annoying!"

"And your hair looks like a chicken's ass, but I'm not complaining," said Sakura.

"Phft. Whatever," said Sasuke, looking away from Sakura.

Sakura's back was now facing Sakura.

She opened up the note that Tsunade had given her.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I forgot to mention that Tsukigakure is only visible during the night. That means you will have to travel by night in order to get a sense of whether you're going the right way or not. By the way, make sure you watch out for missing-nin. There are a lot of savage shinobi and kunoichi on the way to Celestial Country, so be careful. Also, when you think you need help on something, just talk to this paper and it will give you my thoughts on your situation, that way, we can keep in touch. Although, it wouldn't hurt to say hi. Be sure to take the gaki, meaning Naruto. He will actually be of assistance on this mission._

_Take Care,_

_Tsunade_

Sakura folded up the note and set it on the coffee table.

"Sasuke-kun, if you need me, I'll be out by the lake with Ino-chan and the others, I need to talk to them about something, and train if we have time," said Sakura.

"All right, just don't take too long. I want you here before dinner or else I'm gonna have to eat instant ramen," said Sasuke in an I-really-don't-care-just-come-home-and-cook-for-me kind of tone.

Sakura smiled. "I won't take long."

She made her way towards the door and jerked it open. She once again ripped it off.

"KUSO!" she shouted angrily.

"You know, you should really stop doing that," said Sasuke teasingly.

"Shut up," said Sakura, sending him a death glare.

She angrily hurled the door at Sasuke, who barely dodged it.

"If you need me, PLEASE, hesitate to ask," huffed Sakura before storming off to the lake.

_10 minutes later…_

After having called the girls over to the lake, Sakura waited for them to arrive.

The first one to arrive was Ino, which made Sakura happy.

Ino and Sakura talked until Tenten came running, pulling Hinata behind her.

Tenten tackled Ino and Sakura into a huge bear hug while innocent little Hinata stood there panting.

She smiled at the sight of her friends. Hinata made her way towards the others and waved.

They all smiled at each other and went to the lake's shores and played in the water for a bit.

When they all had there fun, they all decided to lie under the sun, which was up in the sky, its radiating heat not showing any mercy.

They closed their eyes and stayed quiet for a long time.

Sakura was the first to break that silence.

"You guys…Sasuke-kun and I are leaving for a couple of weeks," said Sakura calmly.

Everybody sat up alarmed, except for Sakura.

"NANI?!?" shouted Ino.

"You can't leave! The annual Konoha Festival is in a couple of days!" exclaimed Tenten.

Sakura folded her arms behind her head and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, but this could be much more important than a festival."

She closed her eyes and let the sun beat down on her.

"Demo, Sakura-chan. Wouldn't it be easier on all of us if we all came with you?" asked Hinata, twirling a hair strand with her finger.

"I don't want you guys to risk your lives just because I'm going away for a bit. I promise It won't be long. Besides, if anything happened to you guys, I would never forgive myself," said Sakura, her voice rising a little bit.

Ino sighed. "It's okay then, Saku-chan. Anyways, I think you should pack and leave today. But remember, SPILL OUT ALL THE DETAILS WHEN YOU GET BACK, YOU HEARD FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"Loud and clear," said Sakura, standing up.

She stretched a bit and waved. She ran all the way to her house to find Sasuke sleeping on the couch.

"Awwwwwww…this is just so Kawaii," squealed Sakura sarcastically.

"WAKE UP SASUKE! WE'RE PACKING NOW AND LEAVING AT NIGHTFALL!!!"

This sudden outburst made the poor Uchiha wake up startled…and unfortunately for him, he fell of the couch.

He looked up at Sakura, who was smiling with triumph.

"Pack weapons and lots of clothes," said Sakura, making her way to her bedroom.

She got out her regular clothes, a plain red T-shirt that reached her all the way to mid thigh, some fishnet armbands and legwarmers, shorts, tan skirts, and her black sandals(Which reached a little below her knee).

She went into the living room and pushed aside her bookcase. A small safe was on the wall. She quickly input the combo and opened it. She snatched a couple of kunai, explosive tags, shuriken, two larger shuriken(one for her, one for Sasuke) and wire. At the back of the safe, she noticed something shiny. She squinted her eyes to get a better look.

It looked very familiar, but from where, she didn't know. She shrugged and placed all her weapons into her weapon pouch. She folded up one of the large shuriken and then placed it inside her backpack, along with her clothes and food.

The other shuriken was handed to Sasuke, who was already done packing.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Let's go tell Naruto to get a nice rest before coming. Plus, we need to inform him on the mission as well."

Sasuke didn't say anything, so Sakura took it as an OK.

_After sunset…_

Sakura lazily opened her eyes and looked over at her alarm clock.

_9:25PM_

She yawned and placed her hands in front of her. She turned onto her side and brushed aside some of Sasuke's hair.

"Sasuke-kun," she said softly.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. "That time already?" he asked lazily.

She nodded.

"Oh well, we might as well get up and tell the dobe," said Sasuke, ruffling Sakura's hair a bit.

"No need, _teme_."

Sasuke and Sakura looked over at the door. Naruto was leaning at the door, his arms folded across his chest.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Sakura got out from the covers, revealing herself in a red tank top and a short-skirt combo. She quickly got out of bed and put on her black sandals.

Sasuke got out as well. He had on a black high-collar shirt and a pair of black shorts. He slipped on his sandals and was ready to go…almost.

Sakura tied on her hitai-ate as usual and winked at Naruto. Naruto caught the signal. He took out a small package from behind of him.

He handed it to Sasuke, who took it in his hands.

"Sakura-chan and I were meaning to give it to you on your birthday, but we decided that on our first mission together would also be nice," said Naruto, smiling.

Sasuke opened it, and inside, he found a three hitai-ate. One looked old and worn out, with a scratch across the Konoha symbol. The one next to it was black, and looked new. The last one was a deep blue, which also looked new.

Sasuke looked down at the headbands and smirked.

Sakura and Naruto smiled. "Aren't you gonna try one on?" asked Naruto eagerly.

Sasuke shrugged and took the blue one in his hands. He tied it around his forehead and pushed his bangs out of the way.

It felt weird having to wear a headband when he hadn't worn one in a long time, but he was okay with it.

"We're leaving now," said Sakura, stepping outside.

Naruto and Sasuke followed, and thus, began their first journey together in a loooooooooooong time.

* * *

A/N- OMG!!!!YAH! ONLY A COUPLE OF MORE DAYS UNTIL SCHOOL'S OUT!WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!

Anyways, I think if you noticed, i changed the rating to T because honestly, I don't think I'll be able to do the lemony parts...it's to weird for somebody like me to be writing stuff like that.

oh yeah, I also need help on a few things for my next chapter. If you have an idea, feel free to message me or review, either way goes, I don't really care. so yeah...i guess that's it.

remember kids, don't drink too much strawberry milk. if you do, you'll turn stupid and hyper like me.


	15. Do you like waffles?

* * *

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.**

**Chapter 14-Do you like waffles?**

* * *

Sakura's feet pounded against the hard ground, along with Sasuke's and Naruto's, who were right behind her. Sakura had been itching to get to the border of Celestial Country, but she knew that they would have to travel by night and rest by day. It kind of bothered her that she wasn't going to be able to see the sun for a couple of weeks, but if that meant she could learn more about herself, that was fine by her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in determination and picked up her pace.

She heard Naruto call out to her, but she ignored that.

Naruto sighed. "I hate it when she gets like this," he muttered.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "What do you mean?"

"Every time we go on an important mission, she always wants to prove herself or get there faster so she could do some serious ass-kicking…which she does. But when she picks up her pace, it usually means that we should go faster or that she wants to get there in less time than required," explained Naruto.

Sasuke nodded and faced Sakura's back.

A small glow could be seen from her feet.

Naruto's eyes widened and gasped.

"On no," he whispered to himself.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto again.

"She's gonna pass out in a matter of minutes, Sasuke-teme. So be ready to catch her. Of course, I'll be catching her before you do, so don't be jealous when I do," said Naruto, smiling at Sasuke.

"Hn. Dobe," said Sasuke.

"I HEARD THAT TEME!" shouted Naruto, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

Sakura looked over her shoulder. "Will both of you just SHUT UP!"

Naruto flinched when he saw the glare Sakura was aiming at them, but Sasuke was unaffected.

"Is she on her period?" whispered Naruto to Sasuke.

"I think she is. Yesterday, she had some serious mood swings," replied Sasuke.

Naruto sweat dropped. "I guess we'll have to stay on her good side, or else she'll leave us near death, heal us, and repeat the same process until she's out of chakra. And thanks to her chakra reserves, that could take a while," he said shakily.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

'Note to self, be nice to Sakura or else face certain death.'

Sasuke nodded and faced front again.

They all traveled in silence for half an hour until Sakura's speed had dropped a little. It was barely noticeable to the untrained eye, but to Naruto and Sasuke, they could tell she was getting tired.

Sasuke looked up at the sky. It was almost going to be dawn, judging by the way the colors were mixing up with each other.

"Sakura," called Sasuke.

Sakura looked over her shoulder once again and stopped.

"We should stop here Sakura-chan. It's already going to be dawn, and if we keep going, we'll lose Tsukigakure's presence," said Naruto panting. How Sakura could keep going for twelve hours straight was a mystery to him. Although, he knew he did that sometimes, too, so he didn't blame her for trying to get there faster.

Sakura faced Naruto. "I guess you're right," she said, her eyes half-lidded.

She took off her backpack and took out her tent and sleeping bag. She quickly made her tent and spread her sleeping bag on the floor. She took off her headband and slipped it into her pack.

She stepped out of her tent, only to find Sasuke and Naruto having trouble putting up their tents. She smiled.

"Need help?" she asked.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "Maybe a little," he said smiling at her.

Sakura put on Naruto's first, and then helped Sasuke put up his.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto, tackling Sakura into a big bear hug.

"You're welcome, Naruto," said Sakura, trying to escape Naruto's hug of death.

Naruto finally released Sakura. He started rummaging through his bag and found three instant ramen cups. He handed one to Sakura, Sasuke, and kept one for himself.

He got out a thermos of water and filled everyone's ramen cup. They waited for 3 minutes until finally deciding to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" chirped Naruto happily.

Sasuke just mumbled it, while Sakura said in her normal voice tone.

They all ate in silence. Sakura finished eating first and said she was going to sleep.

"Okay then. Oyasuminasai Sakura-chan!" said Naruto.

"Oyasumi, Naruto. Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun," she said through a yawn. She stepped inside her tent and let sleep consume her.

Sasuke stared at the spot where Sakura had been standing.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme. You have a thing for Sakura-chan, don't you?" asked Naruto sheepishly.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. If looks could kill, then that would be the end for Naruto.

"No, I don't. Anyways, I thought you were the one that liked Sakura," said Sasuke, trying t keep a blush off of his pale face.

"Wow, Sasuke. You're really clueless aren't you? I'm going out with Hinata-chan now. I thought you would've known that by now," said Naruto, grinning.

"That's very informative. Now I now all about your love life," said Sasuke sarcastically.

"Shut up, teme. At least unlike you, I actually have a love life!" shouted Naruto.

"So? Who needs love, anyways? If you ask me, it's a total waste of time," said Sasuke.

"Well nobody asked you! And besides, you're just jealous because I'm dating Hinata, Shikamaru has Ino, and Neji and Tenten are going out!" said Naruto, trying to be smart.

"So…Sakura's single?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. And why are you asking? I thought you said you had no feelings for her!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Oh, no reason in particular. I was just curious, nothing else," stated Sasuke.

"Right. Anyways, I'm sleepy, so I'll be going to sleep now and leave you in your loveless and pitiful life," said Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged and headed to his tent. He went crawled into his sleeping bag and tried to get a decent sleep. Instead, questions kept popping into his mind.

Do I love Sakura?

I know I like her, but only as a friend, possibly a sister.

But then…is it normal for me to always feel something else when she's near me?

My face feels hot when she's close to me...probably her body heat coming to me.

I'll have to ask Naruto about these things later…is that even a good idea?

I don't know…it could be, right?

Sasuke shook his head. He knows he's going to rebuild his clan with Sakura already. But one, he has no idea how to. Orochimaru only explained what happens once his contribution has been made, which is what grossed him out. But then again, Sakura is a medic-nin. She should know how babies are born. Sasuke pondered about this for a little more before finally drifting off to sleep.

Naruto came out of his tent and look around the area.

"Good, they're asleep," he mumbled to himself.

He took out a scroll and looked at it.

"Are they asleep yet?" asked the scroll, which sounded a lot like Ino.

"Yeah, they're asleep. So what do you want me to do?" asked Naruto.

"Well, first things first. Are they sleeping in the same tent?" asked another voice, which sounded like Kakashi.

"No. They're sleeping separately."

"Well then make it happen, and from there, I'm sure their bodies will move on their own and cuddle with each other," said Tsunade.

Naruto's face turned pale.

"Will anything else be happening?" he asked, fearing he might throw up any minute now.

"No, no, no! How could you even think that, you pervert! They'll just hug each other in their sleep. And when they do, take a picture of them!" squealed Ino.

"ALRIGHT THEN! I'M ON IT!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto.

"SHH!" said the three.

"Do you WANT to wake them up?" hissed Tsunade.

Naruto shook his head.

"Good, now start your mission," said Kakashi.

"Hai."

Naruto closed the scroll and tied it up.

He went over to Sakura's tent and saw her sleeping form.

He smirked. This was going to be a piece of cake, seeing how skinny Sakura was.

Naruto carefully step inside, as to not make any noise.

He gently took Sakura in his arms, bridal-style, and stepped out.

He went over to Sasuke's tent.

He gently pushed Sasuke with his foot and set Sakura down.

Naruto looked at them.

Sasuke's arm went up as if to grab something while saying, "I can't believe you, dobe. You're going to pay. What did you do to my precious tomato!"

Naruto sweat dropped.

Sasuke's arm landed on Sakura's face, who winced a little.

Sasuke's mouth turned into a smirk and his arm immediately latched itself onto Sakura's waist.

Naruto smirked. "Perfect," he whispered, while he took a camera out of his pocket and snapped a picture of them.

He quickly stepped out and went into his own tent.

"Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan are going to kill me for this," said Naruto before closing his eyes and being swept off to a little world where he ruled over ramen while Hinata was his queen.

**Sakura's Dream:**

"_Sakura!" _

_Sakura winced a bit, but continued running through the thick fog. A kunai swept passed her, barely missing her face by centimeters. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to run the other way._

_She ran a little farther up ahead and looked around for another direction to run. She decided to go left and ran a little more, until her lungs felt like they were on fire. She stopped for a bit and tried to catch her breath._

_Another kunai went straight towards her._

_Sakura quickly got out a kunai of her own and deflected the incoming kunai._

_She smirked and decided that she would have to keep running. Whoever was after her wanted something valuable from her. Whatever it was, she wouldn't let them have it._

_Sakura kept running until she bumped into someone. She backed away a little to put space between her and the mysterious someone._

_She got into a defensive stance before a voice stopped her._

"_Don't worry Sakura, it's just me. It looks like the enemy is after you. Strange as it may seem, we have to get out of here," said the voice._

"_Who are you?" she asked harshly._

"_Calm down Sakura. It's Sasuke," said the voice again. "Anyways, let's go. They're getting nearer!"_

_Sasuke took Sakura's wrist and dragged her around until they were surrounded by….waffles? Pancakes? And French toast?_

_Sakura stared at their 'enemies', if you could even call them that._

_The waffles stepped forward and smiled sweetly at Sakura._

"_Do you like waffles?" asked the waffles._

"_Yeah, we like waffles!" shouted Sakura happily._

"_Do you like pancakes?" asked the pancakes._

"_Yeah we like pancakes!" shouted Sasuke, eyeing the pancakes hungrily._

"_Do you like French toast?" asked the French toasts, ripping themselves apart._

"_Yeah we like French toast!" yelled Sasuke and Sakura, drooling._

"_Do do do do can't wait to get a mouthful!" shouted all of the 'enemies'._

"_Waffles!" shouted the pancakes._

"_Waffles!" shouted Sakura._

"_Waffles!" shouted Sasuke._

"_Do do do do can't wait to get a mouthful!" shouted all of the 'enemies'._

"_Do you like waffles?" asked the waffles._

"_Yeah, we like waffles!" shouted Sakura happily._

"_Do you like pancakes?" asked the pancakes._

"_Yeah we like pancakes!" shouted Sasuke, eyeing the pancakes hungrily._

"_Do you like French toast?" asked the French toasts, ripping themselves apart._

"_Yeah we like French toast!" yelled Sasuke and Sakura, drooling._

"_Do do do do can't wait to get a mouthful!" shouted all of the 'enemies'._

"_WAFFLES!" they all shouted, laughing._

_**End of Sakura's Dream!**_

Sakura sat up laughing, singing the song over and over again.

Sasuke opened one eye, and realized that Sakura was waving her hands up in the air like crazy singing about waffles, pancakes and French toast.

Sakura went outside and noticed it was dark outside.

"OI! NARUTO! SASUKE-KUN! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED!"

Naruto ran out of his tent, with a kunai in hand, looking like an idiot.

"Oh my god, Sakura-chan! What's the emergency? Whatever it is, I'll handle it! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage, and the ruler of RAMEN!!!!!" he shouted, swinging around the kunai, hoping to hit something with it.

"Shut up, Naruto! You killed my mood! I was happy right now!" she shrieked hysterically.

Sasuke came out of his tent, fully dressed, tying on his hitai-ate.

"Will you two shut up and change? We'll never make it there if we do this everyday," said Sasuke calmly.

Sakura glared at Naruto and went inside her tent. She came out wearing a simple red T-shirt that reached up to about mid thigh and black shorts under. She quickly tied on her hitai-ate on her forehead and smiled.

Naruto came out wearing a green shirt and black pants.

Sasuke was in his usual outfit: black shirt, black shorts.

"Ikuze!" shouted Naruto.

Sakura sighed and released the genjustu that she placed before all of them went to sleep.

They all did last minute preparations. Once they were ready, they took off.

It was the same triangle formation again. Sakura up front, and Sasuke and Naruto in the back.

After an hour of traveling, Sakura started picking up a large amount of chakra signatures.

"We're close," she said out loud.

Another fifteen minutes and Sakura stopped.

She looked around for something. Sakura smiled.

"Tsukigakure is only one hour away if we go ahead full speed. But we might be delayed a bit, seeing as we have company," she said seriously.

Sasuke got out a kunai, as did Naruto.

"Sakura-chan. You aren't gonna take out any weapons?" he asked.

Sakura faced him. "Naruto. You've seen my fighting style before. I only use weapons when necessary. I find it useless to use them while I still have my taijutsu skills to rely on."

Naruto sighed. "Sakura-chan, not to be rude or anything, but every time you do that, you always end up with more wounds than any of us."

Sakura turned around and faced forward. She kept quiet for a bit until muttering, "Let's go."

She took off again, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

Sasuke and Naruto followed suit, hopping that she knew what she was doing.

They ran for a little bit more until stopped by a ninja, wearing a hitai-ate with a star sign scratched across.

"This is as far as you go," it said in a girl's voice.

"Hmph. We'll see about that," said Sakura, itching to get into a fight.

The ninja stepped forward. "If I were you, I would not underestimate a former Tsuki kunoichi," she said, laughing.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Whatever. Just let us through."

"What for? It's not like some stupid insects like you could ever do any harm to me anyways."

Sakura was really pissed off. She lowered her head a bit and glared at the star ninja.

"I'll give you five seconds to get out of my sight," she growled, a deadly aura emitting from her.

The kunoichi just tilted her head to the side. "Or what?"

"5."

The kunoichi got out a kunai and got into a battle stance.

"4."

She vanished from Sakura's sight and reappeared behind her.

"3."

The ninja got a hold of Sakura's neck and out her kunai into her neck.

"2."

She pushed the kunai in, a little of blood dripping down.

Sakura smirked.

"1."

The star kunoichi pushed the kunai further down Sakura's throat. It seemed to have no effect whatsoever. She frowned. Sakura's smirked grew wider, and she quickly got a kunai of her own and plunged it into the own stomach. The blood flowed freely from her wound.

"You're mad, woman!" cried the Tsuki shinobi.

"Am I? Look for yourself."

Sakura's stomach was emitting a bit of smoke, and before anybody could move, Sakura exploded, along with the ninja.

"SAKURA!"

Naruto smirked. "Typical Sakura-chan."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "Nani?"

"Just keep watching."

A cloud of dust formed, leaving only one figure standing.

The dust cleared, revealing a very deformed girl and a log.

Sakura sneaked up behind Sasuke. "Missed me?" she asked sweetly.

"What-what just happened?" he asked.

"A little element of surprise never hurt anybody," she stated simply.

"Anyways, I think we should keep going. I have a feeling that this ninja isn't the only one we'll be seeing. Anyways, Tsunade-sama said this area is full of dangerous rogue ninja," said Sakura.

Sakura turned on her heal and took off, Naruto going after her.

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at Sakura.

"I have a feeling I haven't seen anything yet," he mumbled to himself, referring to our sweet little cherry blossom.

They traveled a bit more, until seeing a couple a giant gates up ahead.

They all smiled (Sasuke smirked).

"We're here," said Sakura.

"Aa."

Naruto laughed a little.

They kept going for a little more until they were finally directly outside the gates.

Naruto decided to take the lead this time.

They entered the gates, but not far enough, seeing as they got stopped by two ANBU.

"State your business," said the shorter ANBU.

"We're here seeking assistance from the Haruno clan," said Sakura professionally.

"And what do you want with the Haruno clan?" asked the other.

"Well you see, I'm from the Haruno clan, and I barely found out not too long ago. I need help on controlling my eyes and at least learn a couple of jutsu," said Sakura again.

The two ANBU looked at each other and nodded. The shorter one removed her mask and took off the cloak she had on.

"I'm Haruno Akina. And this is my brother, Haruno Haruakira," said the girl.

She had light blue hair with purple highlights and the same green eyes Sakura had. Although, she looked a bit more mature. Her hair was about tied into two buns, and her bangs reached the base of her neck.

The other shinobi took of his mask. He also had blue hair, although it was a bit darker. His bangs were around Sasuke's length, and his hair resembled Sai's. His eyes were a deep jade.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. This is Uchiha Sasuke, and that is Uzumaki Naruto," said Sakura.

Naruto smiled when his name was mentioned, and Sasuke gave a small nod.

Akina gave a small bow and directed her attention over to Sakura. "Sakura-san, if you are from the Haruno clan, I ask you to prove it."

Sakura tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Fight me," said Akina, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Theer's an extra long chapter for you guys...I think. Sorry if it came out crappy,again. It's just that I couldn't think of how to fit some ideas into one chapter without giving TOO much away. Anyways, again, thank you very much for the reviews. I'm almost to one hundred, which for me, is a big accomplishment. Oh yeah, later on, I'll explain why Sakura had the waffle dream. lol**

**and by the way, for those of you who want to listen to the song, it's called 'Do you like Waffles?' by Party Gripp. **


	16. An Unleashed Curse

* * *

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.**

**Chapter Fifteen- An Unleashed Curse**

* * *

"F-fight you?" stammered Sakura.

"You heard me. Fight me and prove you've got Haruno blood. If not, I'll just not take to the head of the clan," said Akina.

Sakura stared at Akina. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Just don't hold back," said Akina, turning her back to leave.

She started walking away, Haruakira staring at Sakura.

"This way, Sakura-san," he said, before also leaving.

Sakura stood there, dumbfounded. She was going to have to fight…right now.

She knew she had improved a lot. But enough to beat an ANBU? Sakura shook her head. She had to stay positive, or else, she'll never make it through this.

She took a step forward, but was stopped by Sasuke's hand pulling her back.

"Be careful Sakura-chan. That girl looked really tough," said Naruto, staring at Akina's still retreating back.

Sasuke let go of her and nodded.

Sakura lowered her head a bit and ran to catch up with Haruakira.

Naruto and Sasuke walked behind, a little but off from earshot.

"So, Sasuke. Do you like Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto in a flirty tone.

Sasuke looked away.

"Whether I like her or not is not your business," he said darkly.

Naruto grinned. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, giggling like a girl.

Sasuke sighed and looked straight ahead.

Haruakira led them all to a large area that looked like a training ground, which it was.

Akina stood there in a clearing.

"So…Sakura-san, how do you feel?" asked Akina, smirking.

Sakura looked up a bit and then redirected her eyes back down to her feet.

"I'm here to prove I'm a Haruno…my feelings are of no importance right now," said Sakura, her voice lacking the usual confidence it once held.

"Good answer," said Akina, flashing Sakura a toothy smile.

Haruakira began to speak. "You will both fight until one surrenders or until I declare a winner. There is a time limit of twenty minutes at most. Possibly ten if the fight seems to get out of hand," he said, sounding as if he could care less at what was going to happen.

Sakura lifted her head up and stared at Akina. She let out a sigh. "Let's get this over with." Sakura got into her usual fighting stance. She bent down a little and spread her legs apart to get in a good running start. She put one fist near the ground and the other was kept near her kunai pouch.

Akina just stood there and analyzed Sakura's position.

_So…she specializes in weapon use, speed, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. This is going to be interesting _she thought, smirking.

"Whenever you're ready," said Haruakira.

Akina took out a kunai and aimed at Sakura's legs. Sakura quickly moved out of the way to her left and made three clones of herself.

"Do you honestly think that that would work against me?" said Akina, throwing three kunai to eliminate the clones.

Sakura smirked. _This is perfect!_

The clones immediately caught the kunai in their hands and threw them back at Akina. They spiraled around her before she even knew what was happening.

"What the-"

The kunai latched themselves onto the ground, leaving Akina tied in a black hair wire. She struggled to free herself, but was rendered useless thanks to the hair.

Sakura got out a couple of kunai from her pouch and threw them around Akina.

"Whoa…you need to work on your aim," called out Akina.

Sakura held out one more kunai, smirking.

"Do I?" she asked teasingly.

She fiercely through the kunai, missing Akina's face by mere centimeters, hitting the kunai positioned behind her.

The kunai caught on fire and sent out a chain reaction to the others. They all caught on fire and BOOM!

"Sakura fubuki no jutsu!"

A large cloud of dust and dirt was picked up.

Haruakira smirked. _That's a smart technique. But it's going to take a lot more than that to take down nee-san._

Sakura's smirk faded when she saw a blur emerge from the cloud, charging straight at her.

She focused on putting chakra into her fist, awaiting Akina to get closer.

As soon as Sakura was going to slam down her fist into Akina, she dodged it at the last minute, causing Sakura to hit the ground instead, which formed a crater.

Sakura inwardly cursed herself for not seeing that coming.

Akina was now racing around Sakura quickly, just like Sasuke did to Gaara during the Chuunin Exams.

She threw a barrage of kunai at Sakura, who dodge all but one. The kunai hit her right on her leg.

If she didn't act fast, she'll never be able to prove herself.

She'll just have to resort on _that _incomplete jutsu.

Sakura quickly made the snake, ram, boar, horse, and tiger seals. She quickly focused a large amount of chakra into her chest, causing it to swell up.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _She wouldn't!_

She inhaled a large breath and placed her right hand over her mouth with an O opening (her index finger and thumb).

_She would…_

"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

Sakura exhaled her breath, along with a large fireball erupting from her mouth. She directed her flames down towards the ground, causing her to be surrounded by flames. She then forced out a little more chakra out, making small rocks and dirt fly everywhere. The rocks hit Akina, slowing her down drastically.

Sakura smirked and let the flames erupting from her mouth die down.

Akina stopped running and started chucking shuriken to Sakura, though her aim was very bad, thanks to the dizziness caused by Sakura's jutsu.

Sakura let out a battle cry and rammed herself onto Akina. Akina bent down and Sakura went flying over her. She placed her hand in front of her and did a quick back flip and tried to strike Akina with an axe kick, which was blocked easily.

"Enough games, time to end this," said Akina, closing her eyes.

She opened them, revealing purple orbs surrounded by green, and a red pupil.

Sakura's eyes widened. Her eyes looked nothing like that. It was going to be hard to fight off somebody who was experienced at using those eyes.

Akina dashed towards Sakura and jumped into the air.

"Tengoku no jutsu!" she cried, throwing three shuriken in the ground.

Sakura threw kunai to make the weapons cancel each other out, but the shuriken ended up blasting them away. The shuriken landed on the ground, spinning wildly. They landed in a straight land.

Akina landed on the ground, knees bent. She formed the tiger seal and closed her eyes.

"Nichi!"

The shuriken up in front stopped spinning and started emitting a soft orange light.

Akina changed the seal and formed the dragon hand sign.

"Getsu!"

The last shuriken stopped spinning as well and gave off a blinding white light.

"Tsuki!"

The middle shuriken remained spinning, though it slowed down and started glowing in a bright green color.

Sakura shielded her eyes.

She groaned. There's no way she was going to get out of this tight spot unless she herself can make a jutsu that will cancel this one out.

Akina stood up straight and outstretched her arms forwards.

"Kaze no Kizu no jutsu!"

The shuriken's light energy was lifted up into the air and mixed together like a strand of DNA.

"Launch!"

The light turned into a very large shuriken and started spinning again, kicking up high winds.

Sakura dropped herself to the ground to prevent from being blown away, but was of no use. She was blown straight into a tree, breaking her rib bones. She coughed up a bit of blood.

As soon as the wind stopped, the shuriken vanished, and Sakura lay on the ground, struggling to get up.

She got herself up into a fighting position and started healing herself.

"You got guts kid, it's a shame that you lack talent," said Akina.

Sakura glared at her, her eyes now changing to a deep shade of purple outlined by green with a green pupil.

"Hmmm…it looks like you managed to activate your Nikkougan. It's a shame you're barely on the jidai and yume stage. You still need to learn how to use several other effects of it," said Akina, not bothering to help Sakura stand up.

She looked away and stared at the ground as if it were its fault.

"If you want to keep fighting, I suggest you heal yourself up so that we may continue, at this rate, you'll lose for sure," Akina scolded.

"Damare…" whispered Sakura.

Sakura glared at Akina. She took a step back, as Sakura slowly rose to her full height, ignoring the pain from her broken ribs.

"What was that?" asked Akina mockingly.

"DAMARE!!!" said Sakura, rushing up to Akina with blinding speed. She stopped in front oh her and landed a chakra-engulfed punch right onto Akina's jaw.

Sakura heard a satisfying CRACK and smirked when Akina landed about one hundred meters away.

"Don't you dare take me so lightly! You think that what you just showed me was enough to bring me down! Shannaro!" said Sakura, shaking from anger.

Sakura quickly disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of Akina.

Sakura got her collar and pulled her up, her feet dangling off the ground.

"Here comes your demise!" shouted Sakura.

Her hand started glowing blue, and before anybody knew it, Akina was being electrified with Sakura's chakra.

Sakura laughed maniacally.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at Sakura, as did Sasuke.

"SAKURA-CHAN! STOP! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HER!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura ignored him and threw Akina's body on the ground. Sakura closed her eyes and opened them again.

They were green again.

Sakura looked around before she felt like her legs wouldn't support her body anymore.

She bent down and started coughing up more blood. Sakura stared at Akina's body.

Her clothes were singed, and she had a big bruise on her cheek. Blood was dripping from her mouth, and her eyes were half-lidded.

Sakura came up to a sitting position. A sharp pain was felt near her abdomen.

_That's right…she broke my ribs._

**YEAH! You kicked ass, girl!**

_Did I do that to Akina-san?_

**No shit you did!**

_Nani?!?_

**I KNOW! You were all psycho and started electrocuting the crap out of her!!!!**

…

Sakura looked at her hand in disbelief. It was trembling. Come to think of it, her whole body was trembling.

Naruto rushed up to Sakura and looked at her.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"…."

"Answer me Sakura-chan!"

"…"

Naruto groaned. He looked at Sakura's eyes. They weren't the usual bright green. Now they were a little bit darker, looking a lot like Temari's eyes.

Sasuke came running towards Sakura and kneeled next to Naruto.

"How is she?" he asked, careful to not let any emotion slip through his voice.

"Not so good. It looks like she's dramatized or something. She won't even answer me," said Naruto.

Sakura's eyes closed, and her entire body leaned to the side, landing hard on the floor.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes half-way. Why did her eyelids feel so heavy?

"N-Naruto? Sa-Sasuke-kun?" she asked weakly.

"Hn."

"Yeah."

"What…happened…to Akina…" said Sakura, trying hard to maintain her conscience.

"You were angered by something she told you and you took all your anger out on her," explained Sasuke.

Sakura closed her eyes. _So it's true…_

Sakura pushed herself up using her elbow. She winced.

"Don't force yourself. Otherwise you'll just end up hurting yourself even more," said Sasuke, while Naruto gently pushed her down.

Sakura coughed, this time only a little bit of blood coming out. She closed her eyes and fell hard onto the ground.

Haruakira walked over to check on Akina.

He bent over and examined her. She was in a really bad condition.

"That Sakura girl is really something else," said Haruakira, looking over at Sakura.

He helped Akina up into a sitting position.

She groaned. "Yeah. Sakura-san is very powerful. Something tells me that she was holding back in the beginning of the fight," said Akina, rubbing her neck.

Haruakira sighed. "It looks like she already proved herself to be a Haruno. The eyes were all that we were looking for. But you just had to make her angry and make her shock the shit outta ya," he said, smirking at his sister.

"Just shut up. Right now, we just have to focus on getting both of us to the district and make Harumi-chan to heal us both so we can see the head of the clan," said Akina, struggling to stand up.

Haruakira sighed and threw his sister over his shoulder.

Akina glared at him.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own," she said.

"Yes…but it is much faster this way," said Haruakira.

"Hmph," said Akina, looking away, though it was difficult, seeing as she was being held by her brother.

"Oi, minna… I suggest you follow us once you get Sakura-san," said Akina, smiling.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto.

"I'll do it," he said.

He picked up Sakura bridal-style and followed Haruakira.

Sasuke followed Haruakira, while Naruto said something about buying some souvenirs.

They walked on for fifteen minutes, passing many strange buildings with strange paintings on them.

They walked on for a bit more until reaching two large gates painted with two large circles like the ones one Sakura's clothing.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke tried to calm her down, but it looks like that wouldn't have done any good.

The doors opened and the group walked in.

Sasuke walked inside hesitantly, remembering what he saw the last time he stepped into the Uchiha district.

He shook his head and continued walking.

They came to a large building in the center of the Haruno district.

By the looks of it…it must've been the main house.

Haruakira told him to stay out there while he went inside to sort some matters out.

He came back five minutes later.

"Sasuke-san, please bring Sakura-san over here."

He obeyed. He entered the building and what he saw was not a main room, but a hospital.

"This way," said Haruakira, leading them through a passage way. They came across a stair case that was embarked with a seal. He placed his middle and index fingers on it, and it opened, allowing passage.

They kept going down the stairs and into a dungeon.

Akina was in the middle of the room, being checked on by some medic-nin.

"Over there," he said simply before leaving.

Sasuke walked over to the place where Akina was and gently placed her down on the cold, stone floor.

One of the medic-nin rushed to Sakura and immediately started sending chakra into her palms to heal her. She placed her hands on Sakura's abdomen.

Beads of sweat started forming on the medic-nin after about ten minutes.

Sasuke sat Indian-style across the dungeon, watching Sakura intently.

"Please by okay," he muttered.

The medic-nin moved her hands up to Sakura's head.

She stumbled back, and the medic-nin fell back, loosing a great amount of chakra in the process.

"Harumi-sama, come take a look at this, quick!" she called.

A girl with flaming red hair and pale blue eyes made her way towards Sakura. She got out a rubber band and tied her hair up.

"Nami-chan, take a break. I'll call you when you're needed," said the girl named Harumi.

"Hai."

The girl placed her hands on Sakura's forehead and started scanning her head area with chakra.

She also stumbled back a bit; sweat pouring down her face and panting.

"This girl…" she started.

Harumi placed two fingers on Sakura forehead. Now she stood up laughing.

"It looks like the genjustu placed around the village messed with her Nikkougan. She was dreaming about breakfast pastries for some strange reason," she said, trying to calm herself down.

Harumi took a deep breath and let it out. "If this girl had complete control of her kekkei genkai…she would definitely become the strongest kunoichi to ever live. Just by sensing her chakra, I can tell she has perfect chakra control." Harumi glanced at Sakura.

"Kakumei!" she called.

Another girl came running down, this time having very dark purple hair with black eyes.

Sasuke sweat dropped. _I guess abnormal hair colors run in this clan._

"Hey, I heard that," said the girl that just came in.

Sasuke flinched. "What the-"

"I can read minds you know. It's a clan specialty," she said, sticking her tongue out playfully at Sasuke.

Kakumei continued her walk over to Harumi and Sakura.

"Kakumei, it looks like this girl has another spirit living within her and I-"

"HA! I TOLD you people like that exist! And you said it was just a bunch of useless information," she said.

"Kakumei, this is serious. I need to insert half of your chakra into Sakura-san and treat her fever. It looks like _it _was unleashed with Sakura's use of the eyes."

Kakumei's eyes widened.

"You mean the-"

"Yes that thing. Just shut up and seal it up before anything else happens. And make sure that she doesn't wake up when you're doing the sealing jutsu. That could be really bad."

"Hai."

* * *

**A/N- YAY! I'm done with this chapter! Only a million more to go! Just kidding...or am I? Anyways, I was thinking...I don't know whether or not I should draw these new characters from the all-mighty Haruno clan. If you want yes, tell me if I should. If you don't want me to draw them, ignore this author's note.**

**by the way, SCHOOL'S OUT! I CAN UPDATE FASTER NOW!!!!WOOOOO!**


	17. Someday

**

* * *

**

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.**

**Chapter 16-Someday**

* * *

Kakumei placed her hands on the base of Sakura's neck.

She closed her eyes and opened them, changing to purple without the pupils.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, also purple without the pupils.

Kakumei moved her right hand up to Sakura's eyes and covered them. Her hand started glowing red now, while the hand at Sakura's neck was glowing pink.

Kakumei released Sakura and made the tiger seal.

Sakura then started screaming and thrashing around.

"Quick! I need somebody to hold her down, now!!!" she yelled.

She looked around the room and pointed at Sasuke. "You! Come here and help me keep her down!" she said, pushing Sakura down.

Sasuke dashed over and pinned Sakura down.

Kakumei then forced more chakra down into Sakura.

In an hour, it looked like she was going to pass out, and Sakura's thrashing had calmed down a bit, but was still held down.

Another hour passed and Kakumei was finished. "Curse me and my chakra supply," she muttered. She stood up and looked over at Sasuke.

"You can take her with you now. If I'm not mistaken, Akina is already recovered and waiting outside for you two," she said before leaving.

Sasuke nodded and picked up Sakura bridal style.

He exited the dungeon, ignoring Sakura's small cries.

"Sasuke-san, come with me. And make sure to wake up Sakura when we get there," said Akina, turning on her heel to leave.

Sasuke just followed behind her.

They got out of the hospital and then they turned to the right. They walked down an empty street until they came across another large house, much larger than the hospital.

They stepped inside.

"Taidama!" called Akina cheerfully.

"Welcome home, nee-chan!!!" called a small boy, running up to Akina and tackling her down to the floor.

Akina laughed and gently pushed the boy off of her.

"Nice to see you too, Koichi-chan!" she said, smiling at the little boy.

Akina stood up, dusting herself off.

Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah, gomennasai," said Akina. "You can wake up Sakura-san now."

Sasuke let go of Sakura, which made her crash onto the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL! SHANNARO! WHOEVER DID THAT IS GONNA PAY!" shouted Sakura, rubbing her head.

"That would be me," said Sasuke, looking down at Sakura.

"Oh…never mind," Sakura said nervously while standing up.

"Sakura-san, you're awake!" exclaimed Akina.

"Yup. And by the way, you can call me Sakura-chan," said Sakura happily.

"Oh, I just remembered, I was supposed to show you to my father. You'll train under him for the next couple of days. Also, can you show us that electric jutsu you tried on me?"

Sakura's face turned into a puzzled expression.

"Electric jutsu?"

"Oh wait…was that when your Nikkougan was activated?" asked Akina.

"Yeah…I think. Is that what it's called?"

Akina nodded. "Oh, how rude of me. Let me show you to your guestrooms. I'm sure you and Sasuke-san wouldn't mind sharing a room seeing as you two look awfully close," she said smiling.

Sakura blushed, while Sasuke looked as if he could care less.

"I really don't care, as long as I don't share it with Naruto," said Sasuke.

"Okay then. Oh and your friend Naruto is staying with my cousin," stated Akina.

Sakura nodded. "Let me show you to Tou-san right now," said Akina, leaving the room.

Sakura collapsed on her knees, sighing.

She brought a hand up about five inches from her face and just stared at it.

_Just what exactly am I?_

**You're an ass-kicking human female! Shannaro!**

_I mean besides human…am I completely human…or something else?_

**Who cares?!? As long as we're alive and got people around us that actually care about us, then the hell with what we are!**

_Wow, that was a pretty smart thing coming from you._

**I know I have my moments!**

_Ummm…yeah…you keep telling yourself that._

"Sakura-chan, c'mere, will ya? And bring Sasuke-san with you!" shouted Akina.

Sakura stood up and came crashing back down hitting herself on the floor.

Sasuke helped her up.

"What happened?" he asked.

Sakura looked at her hand again. "If I knew, I would tell you Sasuke-kun," she replied, sighing.

She let her arm fall down to her side while she held on to Sasuke for support.

They walked into a small room, where a middle-aged man with dark green hair tied up into a ponytail sat sitting, Indian-style. He had his eyes closed. The fire from the fireplace made him look much more focused.

Akina sat on her forelegs, her hands on her knees.

The man opened his pale blue eyes, and looked from Sasuke to Sakura.

"You must be Sakura," said the man, pointing to the pink-haired teen.

She nodded and bowed respectfully. She looked over at Sasuke, he looked like he was bored to death and would rather be home playing Chibi Ninja attack.

The man looked at Sasuke.

"And you are?"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," he said indifferently.

"Ah…an Uchiha…been a long time since I've met up with one. How's your father?" asked the man.

Sasuke looked away from the man and glared at the fire.

Immediately, the man understood. "Oh…forgive me for asking, Sasuke-san. Would you like for Akina-chan to guide you to your room. I'm sure you'll entertain yourself with the video game in there," said the man.

Sasuke shrugged and stood up, Akina exiting the room behind him.

"So, Sakura-san, tell me about yourself," he said.

Sakura suddenly became tense. "W-well, I'm a medic-nin back in Konoha. I am currently training under Tsunade-shishou as her apprentice. Ano…I'm a Chuunin, and I specialize in genjustu…I think," said Sakura, thinking about what to say next.

The man raised a hand to stop her.

"That's all I need to know. Tell me, have you awakened your Nikkougan?"

Sakura nodded.

"I see. Anyways, starting tomorrow, I shall train you to use our clan's secret ninjutsu and how to control your eyes. You may call me Takeshi," he said, standing up.

Sakura nodded and stood up.

Before leaving the room, she was stopped by Takeshi.

"One more thing to keep in mind during your training. You must first be able to use an element jutsu. Are you able to control any element at all?"

Sakura nodded. "So far, I know wind, water, and fire jutsu."

Takeshi nodded. "First we will work on manipulation of these elements in order for you to be able to use ninjutsu known only to our clan."

"Wakari-masita," said Sakura, heading out the door.

_This one is full of potential. I'm almost positive that she could be one of the strongest kunoichi to ever emerge from the Haruno clan…_

After exploring the whole house, she went over to her guestroom, only t find Sasuke playing Chibi Ninja attack.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Is that all you ever do?" she asked jokingly.

"Maybe…"

Sakura sighed. "Well, I'm going to sleep. There are still a couple of hours until morning, so I better rest up."

She went up to Sasuke and gave him his goodnight hug.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun."

"Goodnight," said Sasuke yawning.

Sakura decided that she only had to change her shirt, so she took it off and threw it on the bed. She looked down at her stomach and saw it covered with blood.

"How'd that happen?" she asked out loud to herself.

Sasuke turned over to see Sakura's stomach. His eyes widened for a bit, but then regained their usual appearance.

Sakura searched her pack for a bit and got out some water. She also found a cloth. She wet the cloth a bit and wiped of the blood. As soon as all the blood was cleared, a large cut was on her stomach, although it wasn't deep. Sakura put on some bandages on the wound (If you could even call it that) and slipped on a black T-shirt.

Akina came into the room with a tray full of medical supplies.

She looked at Sakura. "Sakura-chan, can you please take of your shirt? I need to examine your wound."

Sakura looked down at herself. She smiled. "It's been taken care of already. Although, I think I'm going to have to stop doing push-ups and sit-ups for a while."

"Oh…I see. Anyways, here are some pain relievers that you will be able to use in case it hurts later on. Oh…and Naruto told me you're on it…and you might want to get some pads from the store later," said Akina in Sakura's ear.

Sakura was blushing furiously now. "Thank you, Akina-san. I will do that tomorrow."

Akina bowed and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Naruto is SUCH an IDIOT," she complained.

Sasuke turned off the videogame and went into bed. "Why?" he asked.

"He thinks…no, wait…knows…I'm on my-"

"Time of the month?"

Sakura looked over at Sasuke. "How'd you know?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess it's kind of obvious when you have major mood swings like yours."

Sakura pouted and folded her arms over her chest. "Pfffft, as if," she muttered under her breath.

She crawled into bed with Sasuke and climbed aboard the Dreamland express.

_**Sakura's Dream**_

_Sakura sat there on the bench where Sasuke left her. It had already been six months since he left. Every month during the night, Sakura would come here and think about the times they had together as Team 7._

"_Are we really worth that little to him?" she asked herself._

_She closed her eyes and sighed. _

_Ino came walking up the path and saw Sakura sitting on the bench._

_Ino sighed and kept on walking until she stopped in front of Sakura._

"_Hey," she said softly._

_Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Ino. "Hey."_

"_Mind if I join you?" asked Ino._

"_Not at all. I could use the company," said Sakura, her voice a little raspy._

_They sat under the moon and starlight in silence for a bit._

"_You're thinking about him, aren't you?" asked Ino._

_Sakura looked at her best friend. "Yes. I miss him a lot."_

_Ino smiled. "You're not the only one who misses him. Naruto misses him a lot too. I see him every night on the roof of your house, holding a picture of you guys. It's as if you three belonged together since the moment you guys were born."_

_Sakura smiled bitterly. "I guess that's one way of putting it," she said, sounding very close to tears._

_She shut her eyes to prevent the tears from falling, when she felt slender arms around her. She looked up and saw Ino hugging her. "It's okay to cry. Just because Sasuke-kun cried when nobody was there doesn't mean you have to," said Ino soothingly._

_Sakura's eyes widened a bit. "Sasuke-kun...cried?" _

_Ino nodded. "Yeah. He would always mutter something under his breath and say that it was his entire fault. Although, it was always when he was asleep."_

"_You stalked him that much?" asked Sakura teasingly, letting a couple of tears fall in the process._

_Ino let go of her and chuckled a bit. _

"_No…it's just that in the park, there's a flower bed. I guess that's why he would always want to be alone. He cried himself to sleep. One day, Chouji, Shikamaru and I were walking in the park when we saw Sasuke right there on the flower bed, sobbing really hard, but he was sound asleep."_

_Sakura smiled a bit. "It's nice to know that he at least used one of his emotions."_

_Ino smiled too. "Someday…you're gonna realize…" she sang._

"_One day…you'll see this through my eyes," Sakura sang._

_Now both of them began singing, starting over._

"_Someday…you're gonna realize…_

_One day…you'll see this through my eyes…_

_By then I won't even be there…_

_I'll be happy somewhere…_

_Even if I cared…_

_I know you don't really see my worth  
You think you're the last guy on earth  
Well I've got news for you  
I know I'm not that strong  
But it won't take long__  
__Won't take long__  
_

_Someday someone's gonna love me  
The way I wanted you to need me  
Someday someone's gonna take your place  
One day I'll forget about you  
You'll see, I won't even miss you_

_Coz' someday someone's gonna love me  
The way I wanted you to need me  
Someday someone's gonna take your place  
oohh... One day I'll forget about you  
You'll see, I won't even miss you_

_someday, I know someone's gonna be there _

_Someday someone's gonna love me  
The way I wanted you to need me  
Someday someone's gonna take your place  
One day I'll forget about you  
You'll see, I won't even miss you_

_Someday someday... yeah..."_

_They both smiled at each other._

"_Look Sakura… if you're going to keep fussing over whether or not Sasuke-kun is coming back or not, then it'd be best if you think about finding somebody else…you know, a special someone. But don't worry Saku-chan…I know this might take sometime, so don't rush yourself."_

_Ino stood up and left to her house._

_Sakura was left in her own little world. _

_That's when it hit her. _

"_I know I won't be over Sasuke-kun for a while…so why don't I just help everybody else find their happiness…starting with Naruto and Hinata-chan."_

_Somewhere in Naruto's house…_

"_ACHOO!" _

_Naruto smirked. "Somebody must be talking about me…I hope it's Sakura-chan!"_

_Somewhere in the Hyugga mansion…_

"_ACHOO!"_

_Hinata blushed a little._

"_N-Naruto-kun…" she squeaked. _

_**End Sakura's Dream**_

"Someday…"

Sasuke smirked. _'Sakura has a nice voice…I wonder what she was dreaming about…'_

"Mmmm…waffles…" moaned Sakura.

Sasuke sweat dropped. He sat up and looked over at Sakura's face.

"Sa…su…ke…kun," mumbled Sakura.

Her eyes fluttered open half-way, and squinted a bit, only to see Sasuke staring down at her. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun," she slurred.

Sasuke yawned. "Morning."

Sakura sat up and hugged Sasuke for no apparent reason.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Sakura blushed. "I…I have no idea."

Sasuke smirked. _'She looks so cute like that…oh yeah… I still have to ask her where babies come from.'_

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Sakura, where do babies come from?"

Sakura choked on her saliva. "W-what?"

Sasuke groaned. "Where. Do. Babies. Come. From?" he asked slowly.

Sakura blushed furiously. "I t-though that you h-had this talk w-with Orochimaru," said Sakura.

"I did, but he only explained what happens inside. I just want to know how to get the stuff in there," said Sasuke having absolutely no idea that he was supposed to no this by now.

"Well you see, first of all, you have to…sort of…ano…" she said trying to find a good way of putting it.

Then, an idea hit her. It would be the perfect way for him to find out and on how to torture him as well.

"How about you ask Tsunade-sama when we go back to Konoha?" asked Sakura sweetly.

Sasuke nodded, clearly not knowing what had made Sakura so nervous.

Akina walked into the room. "Good morning you two. You guys want breakfast?" she asked politely.

"Nah…I'm good," said Sakura.

"Same."

Then, a large and very loud growl can be heard from both Sasuke's and Sakura's stomachs.

Akina smiled. "You guys can meet us at the kitchen. Oh, and Sakura-chan. Tou-san said to be ready within a two-hour period to go train."

She closed the door behind her.

"Sakura…what's this about training under her father?" asked Sasuke.

"It means what it means," said Sakura. She got a towel from her bag along with her clothes (which were army patterned knee-length shorts, a long sleeved brown shirt, and a short sleeved jade green shirt).

She took a shower and did her hair in a pony tail, which looked barely visible considering her hair length. She looked over at Sasuke, who also got a towel and some clothes out, which was a black hooded sweater, a white T-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol, and a pair of cargo pants.

Sakura smiled. "This is probably going to be the first time I've ever seen you wear anything other than your regular outfit," she said jokingly.

"Yes, yes, you look nice too," said Sasuke, not really paying attention to what Sakura had just said.

* * *

**A/N-Here's your new chapter!! Oh yeah, and maybe for the 1****st**** week of July, I MIGHT not update because me and my friends will be a little busy buying fireworks so we can blowup our really old Barbie dolls! (YAY! DIE BARBIE, DIE! ) Oh, and the fair's also going to be in town…so yeah, you get the point… anyways, thanks for your reviews. I LOVE you guys! **O

**P.S.-The song in this chapter is called Someday by Nina. You can look it up on YouTube as 'Someday Sakura will be over Sasuke', although it's a SasuSakuNaru AMV. Anyways, until next time!**


	18. Behold! The unfinished job!

**

* * *

**

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.  
Chapter 17-Behold! The unfinished job!**

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

Sakura and Sasuke began eating at full speed. Sakura because she still had to go to the training grounds and warm-up before training and Sasuke…because he was a guy.

Sakura quickly dismissed herself before leaving with Akina and her father to the training grounds.

"Your cooking is fantastic Haruno-san! Thanks for the meal!" said Sakura happily.

Sasuke stood up. "Thank you for the meal, Haruno-san," he said politely.

"Don't worry, dears. It was my pleasure! Now go on and have fun!" said Akina's mother cheerfully.

"We will!" said Sakura, turning on her heel to leave.

Sasuke stepped outside and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Sakura was about to step outside when she tripped on the stairs and twisted her ankle.

Sakura blushed and immediately healed her ankle. "Damn this…I hope that doesn't happen during training," she said embarrassedly.

Sasuke helped her up as soon as she was done with her ankle.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun. Anyways, I better get going. I don't want to disappoint Takeshi-sama on my first day of training. Anyways, he told me it'll only be two days of training because we'll be training all day…at least until dinnertime," said Sakura, shrugging.

"Hn."

"Bye, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, giving Sasuke another hug.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura. "Wait. I'm coming with you."

Sakura looked over her shoulder at Sasuke. "Oh…okay. We better get running then."

Sakura took off in a blur of green and brown.

Sasuke sighed and took off after her, in a blur of black.

They ran all the way to the training grounds, only to see Takeshi meditating in the clearing.

He opened his emerald green eyes and smiled warmly. "Good morning, Sakura-san. You too, Sasuke-san."

"Good morning Takeshi-sama," said Sakura, bowing respectfully.

Sasuke bowed as well.

"Well, anyways. We'll start off with trying to conduct genjustu with your eyes. It is possible, but it will require perfect chakra control," said Takeshi, standing up.

"Oh…okay," said Sakura, not sure of what to say.

"First off, you have to think of an illusion you would like to use. Such as an assassination illusion, or some happy one with rainbows and cute little bunnies," he said seriously.

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes, envisioning her illusion (which was Sasuke playing Chibi Ninja Attack while she jumped up and down on the bed complaining about how he never stops playing that game).

"Okay, what's next?" she asked.

"Now, you will try to activate your Illusion stage of the Nikkougan. In order to do that, focus your chakra into your eyes, but never losing the image of your illusion. By the time you get this, it should be second nature when you use it in combat."

Sakura did as she was told. She focused on both her image and the chakra. Slowly, her eyes started losing their greenish glow, and then turned into a very misty gray color.

"Did I do it?" she asked out loud.

Takeshi looked over at Sakura's eyes. "Hmmm…yes, you did. And I'm quite impressed that it's advanced on you."

Sakura blinked. "Okay, and to actually make the illusion, what do you do?"

Takeshi smiled. "Just think about the illusion, and it should appear before your opponent, or in this case, me."

Sakura again did what she was told. A dark aura was coming from her, and goose bumps were forming on Sakura's thin arms. Then, she saw herself jumping up and down, shrieking, while Sasuke paid no attention to her.

"Was that your image?" asked Takeshi.

"Yeah, it was…" said Sakura, completely stunned.

"Ah, now you see how easy that was? Once you know how to activate your eyes like that, you will be able to use many abilities with them. Although, the things you can do with your eyes vary. The basics are what everybody in our clan has. The illusion stage that I just taught you allows the user to throw anybody into a world that the user can control. The yume stage is also known as the dream stage, allows the user to sort of manipulate the time space around them to sort of have a peek into the future while you're asleep. When you are using it for offense attacks, it will throw the enemy into a nightmare realm. There's also a jidai stage, which allows you to control time around you to slow things down or speed up the pace," explained Takeshi.

Sakura nodded. "But…what about the other abilities…what are they?"

Takeshi cleared his throat. "Depending on who you are around determines how your abilities develop. Let's say that you hang out with a friend that knows how to control water without much effort. Your eyes will have a stage in which you can sort of do the same thing with a twist."

Sakura's eyes widened. "So…if I hang around a person with mind control powers…will I get them too?"

He nodded. "Also, you will be able to master jutsu at a much quicker pace than the person who taught it to you."

Sakura just sighed. "I guess that explains a lot."

Takeshi chuckled. "Anyways…that's just about everything to know. How about we resume our training session?"

"Hai."

_**With a very bored Sasuke…**_

Sasuke made himself comfortable near a tree. He rested his back against it and had one leg retracted near his body, the other out stretched in front of him.

He looked over at Sakura and Takeshi. By the ways things looked, it looked like everything was going just fine. He closed his eyes and let the wind caress him.

Sasuke just sat there, relaxed without a care in the world. He really wished he had more days like this when he was 12. But it's too late now to change that. He was too busy training to avenge his family that he only had a couple of days in which he was actually happy with Naruto and Sakura.

He opened his eyes again and brushed aside a couple of strands of hair. Sasuke sighed and looked at Sakura and her temporary sensei. Maybe he should go hang out with Naruto and ask him on how to get Sakura as his girlfriend.

…

Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized what he was thinking of. "I've been seeing too many fluffy movies with Sakura," he said, trying to convince himself that he had no romantic feelings for Sakura. If he did, he would never hear the end of it from the blond idiot. Come to think of it…where is he?

_**With a very happy Naruto…**_

"Sasuke-teme is out with Sakura-chan. Do I get a free bowl of ramen when we come back home?"

Ino sighed through the scroll. "Only when they are officially a couple. I mean, it's the least we could do to thank her. I mean, she hooked you up with Hina-chan over here. And she also got me with Shika-kun!" Ino squealed.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I guess you're right. Oh, can you tell Hinata-chan that I said hi?"

Hinata appeared in the small opening in the scroll. "Naruto-kun!" she squeaked. "N-Naruto-kun…are y-you coming back in t-time for the festival?" she asked.

Naruto looked up thoughtfully. "When does it start?"

"Well, it starts in four days. You better get Sakura with Sasuke by the time you guys get back. Or else I'll do something to your frog wallet," said Ino mischievously.

"No! Not Froggy-chan!!!"

Naruto now was crying big anime rivers of tears.

"You named it?" asked Hinata.

Naruto blushed. "SO? I was VERY bored at the time!"

"S-sorry for asking. I don't think it was any of m-my business."

"OKAY! Anyways, Naruto, we need a plan to get Sasuke and Sakura together. And I think I've got it!"

_**Back to Sakura…**_

"OH MY GOD!!!!"

Sakura was red in the face now. She had been trying to use her jidai stage, but it seems she keeps on speeding things up instead of slowing them down. She had been trying for hours on how to do that darn thing…but it seems hopeless.

Takeshi rubbed his temples. "Sakura…you really need to stop screaming like that. It's giving me a headache."

Sakura looked up. "Oh…I'm sorry. It's just that since I keep speeding things up instead of making them slow and steady…my blood keeps rushing to my head. And it HURTS!"

Sasuke woke up from his very comfortable nap. He looked around and saw Sakura holding her head and for some weird reason trying to heal it. He blinked to see if he was still dreaming or something. He just thought he saw Sakura move in slow motion.

"Sakura! Stop! You did it!" yelled Akina's dad, trying to calm Sakura down.

"What are you talking about? All I did was try to heal my aching head," said Sakura confused.

Takeshi nodded and raised his hand to shut Sakura up. "What I really meant to say is that your actions were in slow motion. Therefore, you already mastered it."

Sakura looked up at the sky. "Is training over?"

Takeshi also looked up at the sky. "Hmmm…I think it is. Anyways…meet me here tomorrow at the same time and I'll teach you jutsu that you can use."

Sakura beamed. "Okay!" she chirped.

Sakura ran over to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, we should go now. You wanna go out to eat, or eat at Akina's place?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "You were training all day and yet you still have energy to be hyperactive…that's just like Naruto."

"I know! It's just that I'm happy that tomorrow is our last day here. That way, we can go back to Konoha and celebrate the festival. Well…at least Sai and I are."

At the name 'Sai', something in the pit of Sasuke's stomach didn't feel right.

"You mean that replacement that woke me up the other day when you guys went looking for me?" he growled.

"No, Sasuke-kun, my pet bunny…" she said sarcastically. "Of course I mean him. It's just that you don't look like the type to go to festivals and enjoy yourself. Although…it wouldn't hurt to go Sasuke-kun," said Sakura making a puppy face.

_Oh kami-sama…what do I do now? If she keeps pressuring me to go…nothing good can come out of that._

"Sakura, look. I'll go as long as you get rid of that Sai guy," said Sasuke darkly.

Sakura smiled. "Sasuke…are you jealous? Because I wasn't even going with that asshole. I was going with Ino-chan and the others," she said slyly.

Sasuke blinked. "I hate you."

"Yeah, I love you too," said Sakura jokingly.

Sasuke blushed. "Hey…uh…Sakura? How about we go and find the dobe?"

"Fine…but I get to order everything on the menu and you pay!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked in front of them, to see none other than Naruto himself.

"Naruto! Don't sneak up on people like that!" scolded Sakura, slapping his cheek with a hand powered up with chakra.

"Damn Sakura-chan. Why do you have to be so mean?" said Naruto, rubbing his cheek.

Sakura stuck out her tongue playfully. "Because I'm evil that way."

Sasuke sighed. "Could both of you shut up? You're annoying when you're like this."

"So? Nobody asked you TEME!"

"SHUT UP DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"LITTLE GAY ASS UCHIHA!"

"KONO USURATONKACHI!"

"EMO!"

"SO? At LEAST I wasn't dead last back in the academy!"

Naruto and Sakura blinked. "What the hell does that mean?" asked Sakura.

"That's hurtful you know…" said Naruto glaring at Sasuke.

"Tch…see if I care dobe."

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"YAMETE!" shouted Sakura, covering her ears with her hands. "I swear…you guys are SO immature!"

"We're more mature than you!" shouted Naruto right back.

"Boys mature? When?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke and Naruto glared at Sakura. She yawned and looked at them sternly. "You guys know that your stupid glares don't affect me, so don't even try," she said with a bored tone.

Sakura tried the intimidating look that she used on Tsunade.

The results of it…let's just say Naruto would probably need new pants, and Sasuke has brought shame to the Uchiha name by being intimidated by a girl. And Uchiha men are NOT scared by girls (unless it's their moms wrecking havoc on Earth…then there's something to be afraid of…)

Sakura smirked. "And don't you DARE raise your hand at me…or else you won't have any hands at all," said Sakura, grabbing Naruto's wrist.

Sasuke trying to change the subject decided to speak. "Umm…yeah. How about we go get something to eat? I thought that's what we were here for…"

Sakura smiled sweetly. "You're right Sasuke-kun. But how about we separate you and Naruto. You guys cause to much trouble when you're together."

_**Somewhere in the trees…**_

"Is that the kunoichi and the Kyuubi vessel?" asked a very deep voice.

"It is. And what do you know…Uchiha Sasuke is with them. What do you think we should do about him…Itachi-san?" asked another voice.

Itachi and Kisame looked through the shadows that the trees provided them. Their eyes were settled on our favorite pink-haired heroine and the loud-mouth blonde idiot we love so much.

"The kunoichi will be hard to convince. But if we bribe her using her precious Sasuke-_kun_…I'm sure we'll be able to get her to come with us quietly," whispered Kisame.

"Hn."

"But then there's the blonde kid…what are we going to do to get him to come with us? I mean…I've heard that he can release up t four-tails and-"

"Kisame."

"Yes?"

"Shut up. I have something in store for Naruto-kun. As for Sakura-chan, you can take care of her."

"And Sasuke?"

"I'll let him decide. We will attack when they get back to Konoha. We'll let them have fun for a day during the festival…and then we go in straight for the kill."

"Great plan. Although…that's the most I've ever heard you talk Itachi-san."

"Hn."

Kisame sweat dropped. _Some things will never change._ He looked over at Sasuke. _I hope that Itachi can handle Sasuke this time. Last time…the kid almost killed his clone. And that's a BIG accomplishment._

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**OMG!!! Itachi's still alive?!?! I thought Sasuke killed him!!! Oh well…I guess we'll have to find out what really happened, don't we. Anyways…sorry I haven't updated. It's just that something happened to me that I'm sure you guys wouldn't want to hear about. **

**Anyways, for those of you who are interested, I sort of need a BETA reader for this story, because I noticed that in previous chapters, I have a lot of mistakes that I couldn't find even when I read over the chapter for about 94,000,000,000 times! So yeah, if you're interested, just PM me or something. Thanks! **


	19. Sasuke is WHAT?

**

* * *

**

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.**

**Chapter 18- Sasuke is WHAT???**

* * *

"Wake up…"

"NO! You can't make me! Sasuke-kun will come and rescue me, you'll see!"

"I am Sasuke."

"NO! YOU"RE NARUTO NO BAKA IN A HENGE JUTSU OUT TO GET ME TO EAT MORE RAMEN!"

"NO…Naruto is waiting for us outside so we can go out and eat breakfast."

"LIAR!"

"Damn it woman, WAKE UP!"

"Fine, but will you give me 50,000 yen. I want to get some souvenirs from Kellogg's Island."

Sasuke sweat dropped. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. "Oh…this is awkward…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're telling me. Now hurry and get up. The dobe is waiting for us."

"I don't see you fully dressed," said Sakura, examining Sasuke, who was only in his brown shorts and carrying a green shirt with him.

"Shut up and get your lazy ass off the bed," he muttered.

Sakura giggled. "Whatever you say ka-san."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "I don't get it."

"Get what?" asked Sakura, tilting her head to the side a bit.

Sasuke looked at Sakura one more time before throwing a red dress at Sakura along with a white T-shirt. "Whatever. Just get changed and let's go. If I starve to death, you'll pay dearly," he said in a pissed off tone.

Sakura shrugged and slipped on the white T-shirt. She then put on the sleeveless dress over that and looked for shoes. She then remembered that she only wore shinobi sandals, so she but on her short blue ones.

"Ready to go?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura nodded and they both left the room. They left the house and saw Naruto waiting outside, leaning on a wall trying very hard to keep awake. "Gosh teme, you and Sakura-chan took forever. What were you doing?" he asked grinning.

Sakura blushed a bit at this and Sasuke smirked at Sakura's reaction.

_**With Itachi and Kisame**_

Itachi looked down from the trees and saw Sakura blushing beet red and Sasuke looking oddly relaxed. His eyes drifted a bit to the left, where he saw Naruto grinning like an idiot.

Kisame jumped down from a higher branch and landed softly besides Itachi. His eyes targeted Sakura and Naruto.

"How about a change of plans, Itachi-san?" he asked, smacking his lips.

Itachi looked over at his partner. "What do you have in mind?"

Kisame looked over at Sakura. "I heard that one night you went back and killed off the Haruno girl's parents. Maybe she'll want to get a little revenge on you. And then there's Sasuke. He might also want to get revenge."

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes for a bit and sighed. "Where are you going with this?"

Kisame chuckled a bit. "I mean…Sakura-chan will probably fight you at her FULL power, if you know what I mean. And then with Sasuke there to back her up and supply a bit of chakra…"

"Sakura will be harder to obtain…but will use up her full power trying to kill me."

Kisame showed a toothy grin. "Exactly. She'll be easier to get once she's out of chakra."

It was Itachi's turn to show a bit of emotion now. He smirked and said, "This is going to be fun."

_**Back to Team 7**_

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

Sakura looked up from her menu and looked at Naruto. "What is it?"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who was glaring straight ahead for no reason.

"Do you think that Sasuke will run away again? I mean, sure, he's been acting the same…maybe not entirely…but…we can't know for sure…can we?"

Sakura sneaked a glance at Sasuke. "I'm sure he won't run away. At least I hope not. If he does, let him take his own path in life and let him be."

**WHAT? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!?!**

_I'm merely stating the truth. I mean…all of us have had a hard life. If he runs away from Konoha….I don't blame him. The village brings really bad memories….to all three of us._

**Hmmm…that's pretty confusing. Oh well, until I get it, we will talk about this. See ya later!!!!**

"Sakura…snap out of it," said Sasuke. He stared at her for a bit until her eyes turned back to their usual emerald green. Sakura tilted her head to the side a bit.

"Ano…Naruto…Sasuke-kun…I have to go and train. Here's some money for something you guys might want for take out."

She slammed some money onto the table and walked off.

Both males looked at the retreating form of their only female teammate.

They both sat in silence for a bit, until surprisingly, Sasuke broke it. "Naruto…I need to have a talk with you."

_**With Sakura…**_

Takeshi sat in the clearing meditating. Sakura walked up to him and kneeled in front of him. Takeshi opened one eye and looked at Sakura. "Ahhh, you're here," he stated simply.

Akina and Haruakira came running. "Gomen, Tou-san. It's just that Koichi-chan couldn't find his scrolls and we had to teleport him to the academy," explained Haruakira between pants. Akina smiled at Sakura. "SO….Tou-san…what are we here for?" she asked curiously.

Takeshi stood up and sighed. "We're all here because I am going to show you three a technique that you will possibly need later on."

Sakura and Akina tilted their heads to the side while Haruakira blinked.

"What are you talking about?" they all asked.

"Well, you will need a last resort when you're in a tight spot, won't you?"

Takeshi looked at the three of them and decided to continue speaking.

"Let me explain something before I go ahead and show you the actual jutsu. This is only to be used as a LAST RESORT. When you feel you are almost out of chakra, you use this technique and it will restore all of your chakra. But that half of your chakra will be used for this jutsu, which is a lot if you come to think of it."

He paused to allow questions. None bothered to ask anything so he continued talking.

"Anyways, the other half of the remaining chakra is recommended to heal any wounds the jutsu inflicts upon you."

The three younger ninja gasped.

_**Back to Sasuke and Naruto**_

"Oh kami-sama teme…I've never seen you so nervous. What the hell do you want to talk about?" asked Naruto impatiently.

"W-well…oh god…why is this so hard to tell you?"

Naruto sweat dropped. "Why are you asking me? I'm not you."

Sasuke turned red in the face and was about to speak before being rudely interrupted by Naruto.

"Please…PLEASE…don't TELL me! You're confessing your love for me!!! GOSH, TEME! I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE GAY!!!" he blurted out.

"Shut UP, dobe! I'm not gay!! It's just that I need your damn help dealing with weird emotions!" he shouted at Naruto, earning him a few stares from the people in the restaurant.

Naruto sweat dropped again and then fell over anime-style.

"First of all, you can start by not shouting to the world you're an emotionless bastard," said Naruto, struggling to stand up because of the many ramen bowls he ate.

Sasuke slapped a hand to his face. _Asking the clumsy idiot for help is probably going to be the worst mistake of my life…_

While Sasuke was thinking to himself, Naruto took this opportunity to talk to everybody back in Konoha. He took out the scroll and peeped into it.

"Hey, guys…you in there?" he whispered.

Coincidently, Hinata answered. "H-hi Naruto-kun. How a-!"

Hinata was rudely pushed out of the way by all of the sensei and Tsunade.

"Naruto! How's my favorite knucklehead?" asked Kakashi, eager to hear what Naruto has to report.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Kakashi-sensei. Anyways, I wanted to tell you guys that I think Sasgay has developed feelings for Sakura."

Kakashi and Gai stared at Naruto. "Why did you call him 'Sasgay'?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Oh…you see…funny thing about that. It's because teme needs help controlling some weird emotions he's been getting lately. And I called him gay because it looked like he was confessing to me or something."

"Yare yare….Naruto…let people finish speaking before you interrupt them," said Kakashi, sighing all the while.

Naruto nodded. "Oh well, I got to go." Kurenai and Kakashi nodded while Gai gave the nice-guy pose and Tsunade was having a hard time trying to keep her balance.

_**Sakura-chan's training…**_

"And that's all there is to it!" said Takeshi cheerfully.

All three shinobi lay on the ground, panting and covered with minor scratches.

"How could you do that horrid jutsu and yet not have a single scratch on you?!?" shouted Sakura, pointing a finger at Takeshi.

Takeshi smiled. "Years of practice," he said continuing his smiling.

Sakura groaned. That jutsu took a lot out of her, and yet, her temporary mentor is all happy and what not looking as if he has enough energy to do a second one of that jutsu.

"Anyways, are there other jutsu that that I should be aware of?" asked Sakura.

Takeshi stopped smiling and looked at Sakura seriously.

"The other jutsu of our clan are supposed to come with the Nikkougan. All you have to do is switch to a certain stage, and depending on what TYPE of jutsu you want to use, you will see a couple of hand signs in your mind. Copy them and you'll be able to perform secret clan jutsu."

Sakura sweat dropped. "Y-you're kidding me right?" she asked dumbfounded.

The smile was back in Takeshi's face. "If I was, then I wouldn't be able to do this!"

He switched on his eyes, and they turned into a dark orange color.

He quickly made hand signs that weren't even visible, put his hands out in front of him.

His hands started glowing with yellow chakra.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw that. It looked almost unstoppable.

"This technique is referred to as Thunder Strike. The yellow chakra you see is made up entirely of electrons, so it pretty much has an electrical discharge the moment it touches something else."

Sakura smiled. "That's amazing! So…depending on the element type of jutsu, your eyes will change a certain color?"

Takeshi nodded.

"Oh my gosh! That's so….WOW!!!" squealed Sakura excitedly. "Teach me! Onegai!"

_**Nighttime…**_

Naruto and Sasuke were on their way over to meet Sakura for the trip home.

Naruto looked at Sasuke unsurely. "Are you sure about that Sasuke? I mean…I never knew you to be capable of showing THAT sort of emotion…" said Naruto to Sasuke.

"I'm sure about it…anyways…what's the worst that could happen?" asked Sasuke, trying to stay positive about the situation.

"Well…you could feel what Sakura felt when you knocked her out and left her on the bench then left with just a word of gratitude," said Naruto bitterly.

Sasuke noticed the tone Naruto used and decided to keep quiet the rest of the way.

They walked in silence until they saw Sakura walking towards them, looking very tired. By the way her chakra levels were, it looks like she wouldn't even survive half of the way back to Konoha.

Sakura sat down besides a tree and took out the piece of paper Tsunade had given her. She nicked her thumb and began to write on it:

_Dear Tsunade-sama,_

_We're coming home already. My training turned out to be very exhausting, but something tells me that it'll be worth it later on. Anyways, I'm sorry that I didn't have time to say hello like you said I should…but it's too late now. See you in a couple of hours!_

_-Sakura_

_P.S. Has the Konoha Festival started yet?_

The blood immediately disappeared, and a couple of seconds later was replaced with a new message.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Thank goodness you're coming back! And damn right, you better be sorry that you didn't say hi! And I'm very glad that you were able to complete your training. Hopefully, you're one step closer to accomplishing your goal of mastering that jutsu. Oh, and to answer that question, the festival doesn't start until tomorrow, so HURRY UP AND GET BACK SOON!!!!_

_From Yours Truly, _

_Tsunade_

Sakura laughed a little to herself and stood up. She looked up into the sky and decided to keep walking to meet Naruto and Sasuke. That's when she realized that they were standing there the whole time.

She smiled and them and walked over to where they were standing.

"Let's go home. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow," said Sakura, smiling.

Sasuke and Naruto closely examined her. Her hair was a mess…she was covered in scratches…her shirt and dress were dirty…and she looked just about ready to faint.

"Ummm…Sakura-chan. Maybe we should just sleep and then go. Your chakra is very low," said Naruto, concern showing in his eyes.

"No…Naruto. I'm fine, really. All I need to do is restore half of my chakra and use it so that it'll last me the whole way," said Sakura smiling.

"You can do that?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura nodded and made the tiger seal. Instantly, you could feel the levels of her chakra rising and some of her scratches vanishing.

Naruto and Sasuke had a puzzled expression. "Are there any side effects?" asked Naruto, hoping that there weren't.

Sakura looked up thoughtfully and shook her head. "Enough talk, let's go. I decided to get your stuff now, that way we didn't need to go back. And I already thanked Haruno-san and Akina's cousin for their hospitality," said Sakura, throwing Naruto and Sasuke their bags.

They walked themselves over to the gates and stepped out. As soon as they set foot, they all took off in a blur.

_**Itachi and Kisame…**_

"After them," said Itachi from his position.

Kisame stood up and took off after Team 7, Itachi following close behind.

"So…Itachi-san. What exactly do you plan on doing with the kunoichi after we capture her?" asked Kisame.

"Nothing that concerns you," replied Itachi coldly.

Kisame sighed. Sometimes he wished Itachi wouldn't be so secretive.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: OMG!!!I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T COME OUT BAD!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!**

–**Bows down for forgiveness-**

**Anyways…I promise I'll update a couple of chapters at the same time to make up for it!!!!**


	20. The end is near

**

* * *

**

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.**

**Chapter 19-The end is near**

* * *

Hinata sat on the rail, staring into the water, her reflection almost as pale as her own skin. She let out an exasperated sigh. She couldn't stand a quiet day. It was never quiet in Konoha unless Naruto was out on a mission with Sakura.

She cupped her cheek and stared at the water. There was no point in sitting here all day and making Naruto come home. A sudden wind blew. She let the wind caress her face and she closed her eyes. A leaf landed on her head. She opened her eyes and got it. She stared at it, wishing it would be some sort of a sign that Naruto was coming home.

She jumped down the rail and walked straight into town. She looked straight down and saw that her feet carried her to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Hinata decided a little bit of food would do her some good. She stepped inside and found Ino and Tenten eating there as well.

"Hi Ino-chan. Hi Tenten-san," said Hinata politely as she took a seat besides Ino.

"Hi Hina-chan!" said Ino cheerfully, as she threw her arms around the poor girl. "D'ya hear the news?"

Hinata slowly shook her head. Tenten decided to look up, and she waved at Hinata. "Well, today is the day Sakura-chan and Naruto come back. Tsunade-sama told us when we went to go drop off some paperwork earlier this morning," said Tenten, twirling some noodles into her chopsticks. She lifted them up to her mouth and happily slurped in the noodles.

Hinata looked at her friends. "T-today? Oh…do you guys know exactly when?" asked Hinata, curious to find out more. Ino nodded. "Yeah…I think Saku-chan is coming…sometime around…uh…"

"How about now?"

All three kunoichi whipped their head around. There stood Sakura, smirking at her friends' reaction. Besides her stood Naruto, his stomach growling loudly. On the other side of Sakura stood Sasuke, wearing his usual emotionless face.

Hinata's face lit up. "Naruto-kun!" she cried, going up to him and hugging him tightly. Naruto hugged her back and laughed. "Hina-chan!" Hinata looked up at Naruto, tears building up in her eyes. "You're back!! I missed you so much!" Naruto laughed a little. "Hinata-chan, I was only gone for two days!" he exclaimed. Hinata smiled. "I know, but two days is like an eternity to me," she said, drying up her tears.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. "You never told me that the dobe and the Hyugga were together," said Sasuke, raising an eyebrow at Sakura. "You never asked, Sasuke-kun. I would've told you," said Sakura, playfully sticking out her tongue. Sasuke smirked.

Ino and Tenten finished eating and walked up to Sakura and the others. "Well, now that you're here, Forehead, you can help us finish decorating for the festival tonight!" said Ino, clapping her hands together. "Sai-kun is going to help too!"

Sakura looked at Ino. "What happened to Shikamaru?" she asked a little surprised. Ino sighed. "I broke up with him because it turns out he was cheating on me with Temari. She came by yesterday to do some official 'business', and I caught them making-out in the alleyway," said Ino, sounding a little too dramatic. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Anyways, what do you guys need to finish?" asked Sakura. "Well, we need to finish distributing the lanterns through out Konoha. And since you're the fastest out of all the kunoichi, we decided to wait for you to come back to set them everywhere. All you have to do is go to every light pole and change the bulb to a different color!" said Tenten happily.

Sakura sighed. She always had to do that job every year. "So what's the theme this year?" asked Sakura, folding her arms across her chest. "This year, it's Sports. Like the time when we were genin!" exclaimed Ino, jumping up and down. She suddenly stopped when she remembered that awful memory: Naruto had to use the bathroom and he decided to go on himself.

Hinata sighed. "Well, Naruto-kun and I are hungry, so we'll catch up on you later," said Hinata, tugging on Naruto's arm. They both walked into the shop.

Sakura sighed. "Well, I guess I'll see you around Forehead," said Ino, waving. "Bye Ino-pig!" said Sakura cheerfully, also waving. Tenten smiled. "I have to get going to. I promised Neji I would help him with the other decorations. Ja ne!" called Tenten over her shoulder.

Sakura waved at her and turned to Sasuke. He had been unusually quiet the whole time. "Sasuke-kun…is something wrong?" she asked. Sasuke jumped a bit and looked over at Sakura. "No…I just get the feeling something bad is going to happen," said Sasuke, staring at the ground. Sakura smiled. "Forget about it. How about you just help me put up the lanterns, and then we'll have a little fun in the evening, 'kay?" suggested Sakura. Sasuke nodded and followed Sakura over to the Hokage Tower to get the lanterns.

_**Later in the evening…**_

"Sasuke-kun! I need help!!!" called Sakura. Sasuke sighed and walked over to her. "Why the hell are you so short?" he asked. Sakura blushed. "I'm NOT short, I'm just unusually not tall!" she retorted. "Same thing," said Sasuke shrugging. "Screw you!!" shouted Sakura, pouncing on Sasuke. Sasuke sighed again and shoved Sakura off of him none too gently. He snatched the lantern from her and put it up on the pole.

"That was the last one, right?" asked Sasuke. "Yup! Now let's go home! I'll make us some dinner!" said Sakura happily, pulling Sasuke's arm.

The walk home was peaceful. Sasuke was drowned in his own thoughts.

_How will I tell her? If I tell her how I feel…she'll think this is all just a really bad joke! Won't she…damn…why do guys always have to get the hard jobs? Oh wait…that's not true. Maybe if the mood is just right…I'll tell her tonight…yeah…that's it! I'll tell her tonight. But what if she rejects me? I mean…I knocked her out for Pete's sake, and then I left her on a bench! She could've been raped, and it would've been all MY fault!_

"Sasuke-kun...we're home!" said Sakura, unlocking the door and stepping inside. She let go of Sasuke's arm and headed straight for the kitchen. Sasuke sighed and he sat down on the couch. He's been sighing a lot lately…and that's usually not a good sign for him.

Sakura came out of the kitchen and went over to Sasuke. She sat herself besides him. "Sasuke-kun…is there something you would like to tell me?" she asked, closing her eyes. Sasuke looked over at Sakura. "Nothing that concerns you," he said darkly.

Sakura opened her eyes and stared straight ahead. "That's not true, and you know it. On the way home, I was reading your mind. You want to ask me something at the festival…don't you?" asked Sakura, not daring to look at Sasuke's reaction. "Sakura…that's an invasion of privacy. And how are you so sure it's you?" said Sasuke, with a colder tone.

Sakura folded her hands under chin and placed her elbows on her knees. "Look Sasuke, in your description, I heard you say something about knocking someone out and leaving her on a bench. You did that to me. I'm just speaking out of pure theory, I never said I was positive it was me," said Sakura seriously.

Sasuke looked away and glared at the wall. "Why the hell are you reading my mind anyways?" he growled. Sakura stared at Sasuke and smiled bitterly. "It's a clan specialty. I can read anybody's mind around me, whether I want to or not is up to me. I decided to try it out on you because you seemed a little bit strange today…" Sakura's voice trailed off.

Sasuke's expression changed from pissed off to a calmer self. "Well, let's just forget about that," he said, standing up. He walked over to the stairs and stopped. He looked over his shoulder and Sakura heading into the kitchen. "Sakura." At the sound of her name, she stopped walking and looked and Sasuke. "If you must know, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my…" he paused and looked for a word.

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Your…girlfriend?" she asked Sakura unsurely. Sasuke blushed the faintest shade of pink. "Yeah…that." He started walking up the stairs.

"Sasuke-kun. My answer is I accept," said Sakura, smiling sweetly.

Sasuke stopped walking and looked down at Sakura; the same blush coming on to his facial features. He smiled weakly and turned around. "So…you still plan on going to the festival?" asked Sasuke. Sakura's smile grew wider. "Sasuke-kun…are you going?" she asked eagerly. Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Only if you go…I'll go," he said simply. Sakura giggled. "I definitely want to go now!" said Sakura. "But first…we have to eat dinner!" Sakura rushed into the kitchen. Sasuke heard pots and pans banging against each other and Sakura humming a little melody.

Sasuke smiled inwardly and continued his way up the stairs. He went into the bedroom and took off his shirt and looked for another one in his bag. He took out a black loose shirt and some random pair of jeans. He threw his other shirt into the bag and slipped on the new one. He slid off his shorts and hastily put on the jeans.

Sakura came rushing upstairs and smiled at Sasuke. "Dinner's ready! Go eat and hurry. Ino just called. She said that we should all meet at the bridge where Team 7 met before!" she shouted, rushing Sasuke out of the bedroom.

Sakura quickly took of the red dress and white shirt and quickly slid on a blue T-shirt with a cherry-blossom pattern on the sleeves. She also decided to wear some Capri's, so she took that out as well. She quickly changed into her new outfit and rushed downstairs.

She found Sasuke with tomato sauce over his face and noodles sticking out of his mouth. Sakura gave him an awkward look. Sasuke slurped in the spaghetti and shrugged. "You said to hurry up," said Sasuke. Sakura smiled. "Good, now wash your face and brush your teeth and we're outta here!!!"

Sasuke went to the bathroom and did just as Sakura said. Meanwhile, Sakura was out in the living room looking for money. She looked under the sofa, on the coffee table, on the bookcase, and the desk where her computer was. She managed to obtain around 12,000 Ryou by the time Sasuke came out of the bathroom. "Here's your share of money!" said Sakura, shoving half of the money in his hands. She took Sasuke by the arm and rushed out the door.

_**5 minutes later…**_

Sakura arrived at the bridge, Sasuke following behind her. Ino was sitting on the rail with Sai at her side.

"Hey Ugly," said Sai as soon as he spotted Sakura.

She turned beet red and punched Sai on the shoulder…hard. "Good day to you too, asshole!" growled Sakura through gritted teeth. Sai massaged the spot while Ino jumped off the rail and giggled. "You gotta love Sakura's temper," she giggled. Sai glared at Sakura. "Don't bother giving me your dirty looks, freaking asshole. They don't work on me," said Sakura, glaring back at Sai with a glare so intense, it made Sasuke's look like if he was happy.

Sasuke stared at the two and then recognized Sai. "You're a FREAKING idiot! You're the one who woke me up the other day!" growled Sasuke. He was about ready to kick Sai's sorry butt before Ino stepped in between. "Now, now Sasuke. Calm down…it's going to be okay," said Ino.

Sakura looked around her. "Hey where are the others?"

Ino sighed. "If only you knew…"

"But I don't so spit it out Ino-pig!" said Sakura angrily.

Ino winced. "Ok, ok! Tenten and Neji are with Hinata and Naruto over at the field where the sporting events will happen. And Shikamaru and…that…that…that boyfriend stealer…are over at the field gates waiting for us," said Ino, gritting her teeth as soon as she mentioned Shikamaru's name.

Sakura sighed. "We don't have time to walk, so just take my hand and we'll teleport over there," said Sakura irritably. Sasuke and Ino took Sakura's hand first, but Sai hesitated.

"Sai-kun! Hurry up and grab Sakura's arm…hand…SOMETHING!" shouted Ino.

"WHY? I'd never touch Ugly's body. Not even if you paid me!" said Sai stubbornly.

Sasuke grabbed Sai's wrist and placed it on Sakura's arm. "Now can we go?" said Sasuke, glaring at Sai.

Sakura nodded and let the cherry blossom petals surround her. In a flash of blinding light, they were at the field.

Tsunade came running up to them with Shizune and Tonton running behind her.

"Sakura! You're here! Now we can really get this festival started!!! The other ninja are here, so it's best that you go to your Teams. And Sai…since you have no team…you're not taking part of this event!" said Tsunade, smiling.

Sai gave a fake smile and ran off to who knows where.

"Well Sasuke-kun, we're in the same Team, so we should get going. Bye Tsunade-sama!"

Sasuke and Sakura ran over to the spot where Naruto and Kakashi were standing.

"Kakashi-sensei!" exclaimed Sakura, hugging Kakashi. Kakashi laughed a bit and patted her head affectionately. "Sakura! How've you been?"

"Fine, thanks for asking!"

Kakashi looked over and saw Sasuke and Naruto arguing about something.

"Just like old times, ne, sensei?" said Sakura, smiling.

"Yeah."

The both walked over and separated Sasuke and Naruto.

_**Itachi and Kisame…**_

Itachi smirked. "Everything is going according to plan, I presume?" asked Itachi.

Kisame bared his sharp teeth. "Yeah. I even got Deidara and Tobi to show up."

"Good. Tell them their positions and to meet us here at the crack of dawn," said Itachi.

Kisame took off Samaheda from his back and rested it on the floor. "I'll be back."

Kisame turned around and went over to where the forest started. He came back fifteen minutes later with Deidara and Tobi, both holding some sort of weapon.

Itachi looked up at them. "Listen up. Deidara, you will use your C2 chakra to create a diversion while Kisame and I snatch up the Kyuubi vessel and the Haruno girl. Little kid…you help Kisame out with any interfering shinobi that cross your path. Understood?"

"Hai."

"Good. Meet us here at dawn," said Itachi.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, here's an additional chapter just because I felt like updating twice in one day because I made you guys wait a long time for me to update! **

**Think of it as a sort of apology gift! **

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter because for some strange reason…I feel it came out a little rushed. **

**Thanks again to all the people that review and have this story on their Favorites and Alerts! It really means a lot to me!**


	21. A Drunken Weasel

**

* * *

**

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.**

**Chapter 20-A Drunk Weasel**

* * *

Atarashii went over to the bedroom. The small white puppy found Sakura on her desk, fixing some paperwork, while Sasuke lay in bed, staring at the ceiling.

The dog made its way over to the bed and curled up right next to Sasuke. Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke and Atarashii. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"So…Sasuke-kun…you still tired from playing the sports?" she said teasingly.

Sasuke turned his head over to Sakura and smirked. "No…what about you? You looked like you were about to die when we were doing the three-mile dash."

Sakura smiled a bit and lay back on the bed. "I maybe the one who was having a hard time breathing, but at least I wasn't the one who was dizzy trying to play Bull's-eye with a Kunai," she said while pulling the covers over her.

"Just shut up Sakura and go to sleep," said Sasuke smirking.

Sakura sighed. She quickly fell asleep and had an uneasy sleep.

_**Sakura's Dream**_

_Sakura was for some strange reason covered in sweat and shaking terribly. She was having a very hard time breathing. Out of nowhere, a kunai and a couple of shuriken zipped past her, missing her by mere centimeters._

_Sakura gasped and decided that now wasn't the best time for her to figure out why she was panting and trying to catch her breath. That's when it hit her. _

_This was a similar dream to the one she had when Sasuke, Naruto, and she were going to Tsukigakure._

_Sakura took in a deep breath and looked around. The fog was thick, and it was sprinkling a bit. _

_She felt another kunai fly passed her, this time cutting off a few hairs. Sakura resisted the sudden urge to scream for help. She wasn't the weak girl she was when she was twelve._

_Sakura made some chakra flow down to her feet and she rushed out of the area, hoping she could figure out a plan._

_After what seemed like an eternity, Sakura saw that the fog was clearing up a bit, and she could see a lot clearer. Sakura saw an awkward light shining from her left. Did she dare look at it? No…it'll have to wait._

_She kept running more until she made it to the clearing where she remembered where she saw Sasuke and the dancing waffles. She shivered a bit. That was a bit creepy, even for a dream._

_She sighed in relief when she made it to the clearing. A barrage of kunai where thrown at he as soon as she stepped on a patch a grass, which she easily avoided by sidestepping to her right. _

_That's when Sasuke came out. _

_Apparently, he was being chased by something too, seeing as he was soaked in sweat and panting heavily. He glanced over at the spot where Sakura was standing. _

"_We have to get out of here, now," he said, looking at the direction he had just come from._

_Sakura gave Sasuke a questioning look. "Doushite?" _

_Sasuke glared at Sakura. "I don't have time to explain why Sakura. Just follow me and let's get out of here!" he growled while running over to Sakura and grabbed her wrist._

_Sasuke pulled them out of the clearing and into another one. _

_And for some strange reason, Sakura had a very strange feeling about this area. She looked around and groaned. "Someone's here," said Sasuke in a hushed tone. Sakura gulped. She felt another's chakra presence getting closer. And it felt…very familiar. In fact, it almost felt like Sasuke's…only more intense and in a bigger quantity._

_Sakura gasped. It couldn't be that guy could it? NO…it was impossible. Sasuke himself claimed to have killed him. But what if…no…wait…was it even possible to revive the dead? Sakura shook her head to let these thought out of her mind and decided to focus on the task at hand._

_A small rustle was heard near the bushed. Sasuke's grip on Sakura's wrist tightened and slid his hand down to her hand, and grabbed it even tighter, not wanting to let go._

"_Sakura."_

_At the mention of her name, Sakura looked over at Sasuke. "If this guy's too strong, you're going to run, you understand?" _

_Sakura's face became unreadable. It was now mixed with a lot of emotions. Sakura let the anger take over and glared at Sasuke. "How could you even think that? If you think I'm going to leave you here all by yourself to die, then you're wrong. I'm staying whether you like it or not," she whispered angrily. _

_That's when she noticed that the person that was hidden had come out. Sakura tried to take a good look at the person, but it was no good. Its face was covered by the hair flowing from its head, and…a ponytail and an Akatsuki cloak? Oh no...Sakura knew oh so well who that was._

Sakura felt something warm and wet against her cheek.

"Sakura-chan…I'm hungry!"

Sakura hesitantly opened her eyes to see Atarashii standing on her chest, looking down at her with those cute little black eyes.

"Finally you're awake."

Sasuke came into the room eating a bowl of cereal. Sakura smiled. "Why didn't you wake me up? And what time is it?"

Sasuke sighed. "I didn't wake you up because you looked like you were better off sleeping your ass off all day. And it's exactly 11:20 AM."

Sakura's smile grew bigger. She got off the bed (while dropping poor Atarashii), and went up to Sasuke. "Close your eyes," she said sweetly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why should I?" he asked stubbornly. "Because if not, you're going to be a punching-bag/boyfriend," she said smirking. Sasuke gave in and closed his eyes.

Sakura quickly took Sasuke's cereal and ate the remaining, and gave it back to him. "You can open your eyes now," she said yawning. Sasuke did as he was told and was about to take another spoonful of cereal when he noticed that all he got was air.

Sasuke glared at Sakura. "Why didn't you get your own damn cereal? You KNOW I like Cocoa Puffs," he said angrily. "One, because I was too lazy to make my own cereal. And two, I wanted some of yours. Besides, I thought you hated sweet stuff," said Sakura matter-of-factly.

"I hate anything sweet that's not chocolate. That's why I used to hate it when you offered me a blueberry blast lollipop when we were younger. And the only reason I ate it was because it was blue and sour," said Sasuke.

Sakura smiled. "See? You still ate it though."

Sasuke smirked and muttered a 'yeah'.

The rest of the morning went on as usual. Showers, go shopping for groceries…it was the same old same old.

Later that day though, Sakura wanted to go see the little parade at the field because Ino and Hinata were in it. But for some strange feeling, she felt that it was way too foggy, because it was supposedly supposed to be sunny. And that's the reason Sakura never trusted weatherman. They were always wrong.

_**Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and the good boy who's evil**_

"Deidara-senpai, what's that for?" asked Tobi, peeking over Deidara's shoulder.

"Hm. It's a weasel. Since that's Itachi's name anyways, I decided to make a bomb like this. Only that I only loaded it with chakra C2. It's small, but deadly. An absolute true work of art," said Deidara, obviously proud of himself.

"It's more like a piece of crap," said Itachi, walking towards them, wobbling a little every now and then. He sat down besides Tobi and patted his head. "And who may you be?" he asked Tobi, smiling. Poor Tobi shivered under his touch, and even more when he smiled.

"Are you okay Itachi-san?" he asked unsurely.

Itachi laughed and slapped Deidara's back for no reason, sending the weasel bomb flying off into the distance. A loud explosion was heard, which made Itachi laugh even more. "Oh gosh Moby…"

"Ano….It's Tobi, sir," he cut in. Itachi waved him off. "Like it matters. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I've never felt better in MY life! This stuff that comes by barrelfuls really hits the spot! You should try it!" he said, waving his arms in the air.

"Itachi-san…I get the feeling you're drunk and outta your mind. You better get yourself sober before the plan takes place," said Deidara sternly, giving his comrade an all knowing look. Tobi took out a piko-piko hammer out of nowhere and slammed it onto Itachi's head. Of course, the poor guy fainted.

About ten minutes later, Kisame came back and tripped over Itachi. "I've worked my ass off trying to make it fucking foggy for the plan…and I come back to see Itachi-san on the ground. HE'S so DAMN LAZY!" he shouted hysterically.

At this Itachi woke up and glared at Kisame. "Watch your mouth fish boy, or I'm gonna stick it to ya REAL good," he said, and then he started cracking up again.

Kisame sweat dropped. "He's drunk again, isn't he?"

Tobi and Deidara looked at each other. "Again?"

Kisame nodded. "He always gets drunk right before one of his plans. At this rate, we'll have to attack in three hours or so. For now, Tobi, do us all a favor and make the pink-haired brat, the Uchiha, and the blonde loud-mouthed idiot to get lost in the forest, will ya?" he said, one hand on his forehead.

"Yay! Finally! I got an important job to do! I'm on it Kisame-san!"

And with that, Tobi skipped away.

_**Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto…**_

Sasuke and Sakura stood in the crowd, watching Naruto, a random fat guy, a girl with purple hair, and some other dude that was too skinny to be in that contest stuff themselves with ramen. Of course, Naruto was winning. He was on his 16th bowl and still not breaking a sweat. The others were probably on their 5th, 7th at most, and were looking ready to burst.

Except for the skinny guy. He was pretty much like Naruto, only he was on his 14th bowl.

By now, Naruto was on his 20th bowl. He automatically declared himself the winner and won a year's supply of ramen, which was the best prize for him. That…but he also wanted to be Hokage.

Sakura sighed when she saw Naruto going towards them. "Here he comes…" she said annoyingly. Sasuke took hold of Sakura's arm. "I think we should go home now before he brags about how great he is. For god's sake…he looks like he didn't even gain a pound!"

Sakura giggled. "C'mon, let's leave then." Sasuke pulled her all the way home and Sakura seemed to not mind that at all. She was too busy thinking about the dream…it seemed too real.

Sasuke stopped in front of the house. "Uh…Sakura. You DID bring the house key…right?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura was snapped out of her thought and handed him the key which she hand in her pocket. Sasuke let go of her arm and opened the door. He stepped inside, took of his sandals, and jumped onto the couch. Sakura could've sworn he said, 'I love you couch…oh yes I do.'

Sakura stepped inside, took of her sandals and kneeled on the floor, resting her back against the couch. She felt Sasuke stroking her hair. It felt really good. Sakura allowed her body to relax to his touch, and then sighed in content.

"Sakura….I've been thinking…"

She turned around and looked at Sasuke. "I've been thinking that maybe we should move to the district. What do you think?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "I think that's a great idea, Sasuke-kun," she said softly. Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked. "I thought so. Besides, I kinda need to repair the place anyways. Nobody had lived there for three years," he said, still stoking Sakura's hair.

Sakura smiled. "But that's all gonna change now." She quickly took Sasuke's hand in her own small one and with her thumb, she was slowly rubbing it.

They quietly fell into a blissful sleep, Sakura's head on Sasuke's chest, while he had his hand on her head.

Atarashii came into the room and smirked. He curled up next to Sakura's leg and took a long nap with them.

_**2 hours later…**_

Sakura woke up, feeling that hard ground below her. Atarashii had his already bushy tail even more bushy, his lips curled back, baring his sharp white teeth. Sakura sat up and noticed she was in the forest in her dreams.

She stood up and took Atarashii with one arm, and the other hand had a kunai, ready to block out any kunai.

She quickly ran a little, where she remembered where the clearing was. When she found it, she was attacked in the same places by the shuriken and kunai, and she avoided them easily.

When it was calm again, Sasuke had come running, just like in her dream. He said the exact same things, and she had just 'politely' declined.

Sasuke sighed. "If you wanna stay, make sure you crack the ground in half when things are looking bad for the three of us. Then teleports us out. Understand?"

Sakura nodded, and put her kunai back in the pouch.

That's when they heard that strange rustling in the bushes. And "pop"! The same figure came out, limping. Only this time, he was definitely recognizable.

"Oh gosh," he slurred. "Where's the nurse in those cute little pigtails when you need her?"

Sasuke and Sakura just gave him an awkward look.

"Aww…Sasuke-kun! Long time no see!" he yelled, waving his hands up in the air.

"I…Itachi?" he asked, blinking.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," he said, making a very unmanly giggle.

Sakura stared at him. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

Sasuke looked at his supposedly dead brother. "I think he's finally cracked."

Itachi came towards them, the faint smell of alcohol coming from him. "I'll tell you what's wrong. He's drunk," said Sakura, sniffing the air.

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Oh god…I'm going to have nightmares after this," he muttered.

Sakura kept on looking at Itachi and decided to slap him to see what it would do.

What it really did was send him flying about ten yards and he stood up and glared at the pink-haired girl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, kunoichi?" he said darkly.

Sasuke glared at Sakura. "Nice going…now you made him sober."

Sakura smiled. "So? Now he'll stop acting like an idiot."

Itachi cleared his throat. "Sakura-chan, you're coming with us. Sasuke…you can come too…and if you even try to kill me, you're going to wish I'd kill right there and then."

He smirked. Sakura and Sasuke looked as if they could've cared less.

"Maybe I've said too much," said Itachi rubbing his neck.

"You think, stupid weasel…"said Sakura, irritated now.

Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind Itachi, and knocked him out by pressing his finger in a delicate area around his neck.

Itachi fainted in his arms. Sasuke looked down at his brother. "You know…we could always erase his memory and make him be a good guy," said Sakura sadly.

Sasuke bitterly smiled. "Yeah…I guess. But he'll wind up going psycho again."

Sakura sighed and gasped. The thing Sasuke was holding now was a log.

"Sasuke…I think Itachi's still out there."

Sasuke shook his head. "No…he's right here," said Sasuke, pointing to the log.

He looked down and threw the long down into the ground and smashed it up into tiny little pieces.

"Itachi's gone," they both muttered.

"Or maybe Itachi's right here."

Sasuke and Sakura looked over at the bushes to see the real Itachi, his face unreadable, and his Sharingan, activated.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay…I know this isn't my best chapter. But it's because I lost my idea that I was originally going to put here. I guess it'll have to wait until I remember what it was and put it in the next chapter IF I remember. Anyways, I think I might update hopefully by this Sunday. Anything you guys wanna suggest, please don't hesitate to tell me. I've been having a REALLY bad case of writer's block.**

**Until next time!!!**


	22. The Fun Begins

**

* * *

**

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.**

**Chapter 21-The Fun Begins**

* * *

Itachi merely glanced at Sasuke. "It's been some time now, Otouto."

Sasuke glared at his older brother. "So it has…nii-san."

Sakura looked over at Itachi. For some strange reason, just looking at him scared her, but there was no point in being scared when he could at any moment come over and kill you with ease.

Sakura swallowed. Hard.

That's when she noticed that she was in Itachi's Mangyeko. How…who knows…and who cares? Right now she needs to focus on getting out of here.

That's when she saw the memory of Sasuke that she hated the most. Itachi was showing her the time when Sasuke was leaving the village.

_Sasuke was quietly walking down the path leading out of Konoha. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and kept walking. He was really going to miss this place…but who cares about that when you have power at the tips of your fingers._

_He walked passed the academy, but ignored it. He finally came to the bench and just kept walking…until he met up with Sakura that is. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a mixture of emotions in her eyes. When her eyes landed on his backpack, she confirmed her suspicions. Sasuke was leaving Konoha _

_Sasuke came to a stop in front of Sakura. "What are you doing out here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?" he asked coldly. It sounded more of a statement. Sakura's gaze fell lower. "In order to leave the village, you have to take this road," she answered quietly. Sasuke just walked past while saying, "Hn. Go home and sleep."_

_Sakura fought the urge to run up to him and knock some sense into him. Instead, she let the tears that were quietly building up inside her eyes. Sasuke didn't have to look to know. He knew that she was crying._

"_Why?" she whispered. Sakura turned around and faced Sasuke. "Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me anything…" she asked him, trying very hard not to start bawling. Sasuke stopped walking. "Why do I have to tell you anything?" he cut in coldly._

_Sakura looked at Sasuke sadly. "I'm telling you that you meddle too much. Stop concerning yourself with what I do," said Sasuke coldly._

_Sakura looked away and smiled bitterly. "You always act like you hate me Sasuke-kun." She looked over at Sasuke. "DO you remember? When we became genin…the day the three-man teams were decided, and we were alone at this very spot. You were angry at me…weren't you?" _

**Sakura looked up and said, "See, he doesn't have any parents." At this, Sasuke's glared intensified. "Being alone, he doesn't get yelled at by his parents. That's why he's so unruly," said Sakura matter-of-factly. **

"**Loneliness…"**

"**Huh?" Sakura removed her hands from her hips and looked at Sasuke. **

"**You can't compare it to how you feel after you get scolded by your parents."**

**Sakura looked at Sasuke, lifting a hand up to chest level. "What's wrong?"**

**Sasuke looked over his shoulder and glared at Sakura. "You're annoying." And having said that, Sasuke left.**

_Sakura looked up hopefully, wishing that Sasuke would remember that. But that proved to be wrong. "I don't remember," said Sasuke, his back still facing Sakura._

_Sakura's gaze fell to the floor once more. "That's right. It was a long time ago." She looked up and tried to stay positive. "But it started on that day. You and I, and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…The four of us have done a lot of missions together. It was difficult, and it was awful, but…but…even so…it was fun!" Sakura smiled through her tears. She opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke. She then looked away and looked at the ground. _

"_But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anybody happy. I know about what happened to your clan. I'm saying it won't make anyone happy…no one…neither you…nor I."_

_Sasuke decided to break the silence. "I know that."_

_Sakura looked over at Sasuke again, the tears not planning to seize soon. _

"_I am different than you guys. I follow a different path than you guys. The four of us together…it's true that I have thought of that as one possible path. Despite the four of us being together, my heart decided on revenge. I live for that purpose…I can't be like you or Naruto."_

_Sakura took a step forward. "Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself? Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone is painful."_

_A scowl fell into Sasuke's face._

"_I know that very well, so much, that it hurts! I have a family and friends…but…if you leave, for me…to me…it's the same thing as being alone!" she cried. _

_Sasuke's face now showed one of conflict. He would do anything to take Sakura with him. Really, he would…but how could he without Sakura being hurt. A picture of Team 7 came into his mind. At this, his gaze softened up a bit. _

"_From this point on, new paths will start."_

_Sakura took another step forward. "Watashi wa…Watashi wa Sasuke-kun suki de suki tomaranai!"_

(A/N-sorry. I couldn't resist adding Sakura saying "I…I love you more than anything" in Japanese.)

"_If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it. I will make everyday more enjoyable, and you will be happy! I would do anything for you! That's why…I beg you! Please stay here! I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why…please…stay here…with me. If that's not possible, please take me with you…"_

_Sakura stood there…begging mentally for this to work. _

_Sasuke finally turned around, a smirked placed on his face. "After all this, you're still annoying," he said, not as cold as his other responses. Sakura stood there, stunned. _

_Sasuke turned on his heel to leave. _

"_Don't go!" called Sakura._

_She ran for a little bit more. "If you go, I will scream out loud and…"_

_Sakura was cut off by Sasuke disappearing behind her. _

_A soft wind blew, and they both stayed quiet for a moment._

"_Sakura."_

_At the mention of her name, Sakura looked up a bit._

"_Arigatou."_

_And with that, Sakura felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck moments later. _

In the Mangyeko state, Itachi stepped out and chuckled. "So that's what my foolish little brother had been up to," he said, not showing much emotion.

He looked down at the poor crying kunoichi on the floor. "You're just as pathetic as you were when I killed off your useless parents," said Itachi, moving in on Sakura.

Sakura edged away. "Stay away from me…" she said weakly.

Itachi raised an amused eyebrow. "Or what?"

Sakura looked up at Itachi and was at a loss of words. She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a small panicked squeak.

Itachi was now right in front of Sakura. He raised one foot over Sakura's torso and fiercely slammed his foot on Sakura. Sakura quickly tried to escape his grasp with her strength, but for some strange reason, it was as all her chakra had been drained.

Itachi smirked. "Foolish kunoichi, in this realm, I can control everything and anything that happens here."

Sakura's eyes popped out. "Wait…does that?"

Itachi nodded. "That bratty other self won't come pestering by, trying to save the day."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and gritted her teeth.

"I'll make you a deal."

Sakura looked up and glared at Itachi. If it had been somebody else, the glare would've made people piss in their pants…but that wasn't the case this time. She put both hands on his foot and tried to lift the foot. When she finally managed, she stood up ad threw Itachi onto the floor.

"I'll never make a deal with you!" she spat angrily. She still couldn't feel her chakra.

"Kuso…"

Itachi got up. _She shouldn't have her strength back yet! That other Sakura better not have escaped the cell. Even worse…the seal that the Haruno clan placed on her…no…if that happens, we're all doomed._

Itachi dusted himself and smirked. He looked at Sakura and held up on hand.

Sakura suddenly felt herself being sucked out of all oxygen in her body. She acted quick and got a kunai out of her holster and plunged it into her thigh. Blood started gushing out, but sure enough, she could breath normally again.

Sakura got out two kunai and held them up for defense.

That's when she started feeling immense pain building up in her head.

"ARGH!"

Sakura clutched her head and started thrashing around.

After a few minutes, Sakura stopped, and two more Sakura's came out: Inner Sakura and another Sakura covered with black chakra.

Inner Sakura ran over to the real Sakura and knelt down besides her.

"**Oh gosh! Are you okay?!?" **asked Inner Sakura worriedly.

Sakura nodded and looked over to the other Sakura, her lush pink hair slowly growing into a dark purple.

"W-who's that?" asked Sakura, stunned.

"**That's our inner demon. We were supposed to have it sealed at birth. They tried to seal it when we went to Tsukigakure, but the girl who was in charge of sealing it, quickly ran out of chakra."**

Sakura looked. "Inner…demon?"

Inner Sakura nodded. **"We're going to have to make Tsunade-sama seal it later. Right now…we just have to make sure it doesn't destroy us all."**

Itachi ran over to the Sakura pair. "About that deal. Get Sasuke out of here, with the minimal amount of chakra needed to survive, and near-death. If you promise, I'll release us all from this world."

Both Sakura glared at Itachi. "And if we don't?"

Itachi smirked and chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? I'll let what I came for kill us all."

Both Sakura looked over at the Inner Demon. By now, the chakra was charged with electricity, and the hair turned into purple with small streaks of yellow. It turned around and smiled maniacally.

"_So? Who's gonna die first?"_ it said, cackling evilly.

Sakura looked at Itachi. "How about I just drain Sasuke-kun's chakra, but leave him still alive."

Sakura looked at Itachi right in the eye. Wasn't that the worst mistake in her life?

Itachi snapped his fingers, and automatically, the 'Inner Demon' and Inner Sakura disappeared.

Sakura's eyes turned into a deeper shade of emerald green, and she lost her pupils.

Itachi laughed slightly. "When I snap my fingers, I command you to get rid of Sasuke, so it will only be us two…"

Itachi snapped his fingers. Sakura's head dropped for a second. Then it sprung back up and looked at Itachi. "Yes, Itachi-sama," she said in a tone almost identical to a robots.

The Mangyeko world disappeared, only to reveal them back in the real world.

Itachi nodded at Sakura.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke, her eyes showing that her mind was no longer in that body.

"Sasuke-kun," she said, showing absolutely no emotion in her voice.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura and took a step back when he saw her face.

Her eyes were in the form of a glare with the pupil-less eyes, and her mouth was curved slightly into an evil smirk.

"Today's the last time you'll ever live to see Sakura Haruno," she said darkly.

Sasuke looked directly into Sakura's eyes, and tried to keep his face from showing any fear. By now, Sasuke knew that in the wrong hands, Sakura's immense strength and kekkei genkai were dangerous. But he'd never think he'd see the day when he'd had to face Sakura.

But then again, that did happen when Yamato and Sai went after him with Naruto and Sakura.

Sasuke shook his head and tried to focus.

If he tried to fight this Sakura, one of them might not make it out alive…but then there's the possibility that they will survive, but Sakura's mind will be lost forever.

He gritted his teeth as he let out a low growl. "Damn this…no matter how you look a it…it's bad news."

He then looked over at Itachi.

Maybe he could get his revenge and save Sakura at the same time…

Oh goody…two-in-one. Maybe this was going to be easier than he thought now that he was motivated.

He turned his whole body over to face Itachi. "Today is the day when one of us will die. And it's not going to be me," said Sasuke in a deep growl, glaring at Itachi.

Out of nowhere, he felt his chakra double.

He smirked…oh gosh…this is going to be so much fun…

Atarashii barked when he sensed that Sasuke was ready to kick butt. If his master was ready, then so was he.

Sasuke looked down at the small pup and smirked. "Are you ready?"

"Hell yeah, I am!" chirped the puppy. Instantly, the already spiky fur seemed to become more charged up with chakra, and it grew in size a bit.

Sasuke smirked. Correction…now…it's going to be fun.

_**With Naruto…**_

Naruto looked around himself. It was really hard to fight in the mist, especially against Kisame.

He was covered in really deep gashes thanks to Samaheda, and even worse, he was almost out of chakra. Damn that damn sword. Naruto gritted his teeth.

Where's help when you need it?

Just then, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru came running.

"Mina!"

They all smiled and came rushing up to Naruto.

"Naruto. Rest up, we'll take care of the rest!"

Naruto looked up at his friends and nodded. He teleported back to the village to call for back up.

* * *

**A/N- Omg…is this another possible war for our heroes? Gosh…I feel funny writing this. LOL**

**Anyways, I'm thinking of going up to 35 chapters at the most, so yeah, I gotta start wrapping this up soon. If you guys want, I'll make a couple of chapters of when they're older…kinda like an Epilogue…except a couple of chapters long…**

**Until next time!**

**-kawaiiblossom94 **


	23. A Reflection of Yourself

**

* * *

**

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.**

**Chapter 22-A Reflection of yourself**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!!!!!**

**A/N-Okay, okay. I know I don't put author's notes at the beginning of the chapter. I just wanted to WARN you that there is a character death in this. And I'm sorry I didn't update for a while. For some strange reason, FanFiction kept rejecting my submission. Anybody know why? Oh yeah, next chapter, I promise to make EXTRA long, and I'll upload about 4 chapters by next week. That way, you guys won't have wait for me to upload while I go to my cousin's house for the week. **

**Oh yeah, did anybody read chapter 363 of the manga yet? Oh gosh…I was scared for a moment when they said Sasuke was dead. I was like '…OMG!!!SASUKE CAN"T DIE!!!!!' I was totally freaking out. LOL**

**Oh yeah…I've also been getting a bad case of writer's black. Anybody wanna suggest anything for next chapter. I need your help. Here's some ideas I have:**

**all three Sakura's merge into the original demon, and Sasuke kisses her so that she can gain her mind back, but then collapses back onto him due to lack of chakra.**

**The Sakura's end up killing the demon, put Outer Sakura goes unconscious for about more than a month. When Sakura finally wakes up, she ends up having lost part of her memory of who is who. This little incident won't make the story longer though.**

**Sasuke ends up getting severely hurt by the Demon Sakura, but Sakura manages to save him by desperately trying to heal him. After healing most of his wounds with the little chakra Sakura had left, she faints right after seeing that he was okay.**

**So yeah, there are my ideas. You guys pick whichever you think will be better off, and I will count the votes before I start writing the next chapter, that way I can fit it in. Okay…now, after this fairly long Author's note, you can finally read the story in peace. **

**LATERS!!!**

**-kawaiiblossom94**

* * *

Sakura glared at Sasuke. Her deep green eyes turn into a misty grayish-bluish color. She just kept glaring until she took one step forward. Sasuke stayed there, looking at Sakura with minor interest.

"You…."she growled. She lifted up a hand and slapped Sasuke. "You left me on that freaking bench. Do you know what could've happened to me that night?"

She looked away and curled up her hand into a fist. She looked at Sasuke and hurled the punch straight into his gut, sending him flying a couple of meters.

"I could've been raped, or worse killed." She turned around, her eyes then turned into a very light colored hazel. She turned around and went over to Sasuke. She brought up her leg above her head and brought it back down onto Sasuke, making him fall into the crater forming under him.

She smirked while she admired her work. "Oh well, I'm gonna make sure that NEVER happens again by eliminating your existence once and for all." She jumped up into the air and threw about 100 kunai down at him, all carrying explosive tags. She landed back down and got out one last kunai.

"This little kunai here is going to determine whether or not you will live another day. Say your prayers, Sasuke-**kun**," said Sakura, twirling another kunai in her hand and emphasizing the –kun.

Just then, Atarashii came and bit Sakura's arm, making the kunai fall out of Sakura's hand. While Sakura was busy trying to shake the dog off of her, Sasuke quickly got out of the crater and charged over to Itachi.

When he was almost half way there, Sakura managed to throw the dog at Sasuke's back, causing Sasuke to lose balance and fall. Sasuke stood up and looked at Sakura, who was on the ground, panting. Sasuke gave a sigh of relief when he saw the color of her eyes. Her sea green eyes were back.

Sasuke turned back to his current goal, kill Itachi and save Sakura. He kept running until he gained a speed which made Rock Lee look like a snail. He then ran circles around him, occasionally landing a punch or two. When he was out of breath, he made put his hands behind his back and made hand signs for the Katon jutsu, but stopped midway when he noticed that something didn't feel right.

Itachi glared at Sasuke. _Damn him, he knows that the Sharingan could read hand signs no matter how fast you make them. _He looked over at Sakura, who was struggling to get up. _And I don't know how much longer I can keep Sakura in that hypnotic state._

That's when he noticed that his leg was bleeding and his arm sleeve was ripped off. Itachi smirked. He took a bit of his blood and made a summoning jutsu. The smoke around him made it difficult to see what animal he had summoned.

But with a closer look, it was three cats. The first cat was as large as a lion. As a matter of fact, it was lion. The second cat looked like a domestic cat, with a white fur coat and orange spots splattered all over the place. And the third cat was about Itachi's shoulder height, with piercing black eyes and large fangs sticking out of its mouth. It had a scar on its left shoulder blade and its tail was made of needles.

Itachi gave them a look that they used as a signal. The lion charged over to Sakura, along with the kitty. The large panther-like creature stayed alongside Itachi.

The lion and the cat stayed at Sakura's side.

"Hop on," said the lion to Sakura. Sakura looked down at its eyes. Again, she fell helpless into Itachi's technique. Sakura chuckled. "Let's go then." The lion turned to the smaller one. "Chiyako, I need you to make your Thousand-blade technique if we're going to help Itachi-san delay Sasuke-san." The cat named Chikaze looked up. "But…Toshihiro-sama…I don't think we should be helping either of the siblings. We should let them resolve this matter on their own." The lion looked down upon his partner and sighed. "You're right, but what about the girl? I don't get what Itachi wants with her," said Toshihiro, referring to Sakura. Chikaze shrugged slightly and looked over at how the Uchiha clan's last populists were doing.

Sasuke panted while Itachi was not even breaking a sweat. He looked over at his leg. Then over to his arm, which was bruised slightly thanks to him. Sasuke looked at Itachi and activated his Sharingan.

Itachi looked at him with his emotionless eyes and smirked. He deactivated his Sharingan. Sasuke's faced scrunched up with anger. "What do you think you're doing?" he shouted at Itachi. When Sasuke didn't receive an answer, he punched Itachi, and amazingly, he didn't make a move to dodge. Sasuke was angered even more at this.

"I think I can actually take you on with my very poor eyesight," said Itachi. He ripped off his Akatsuki cloak and tossed it aside. "Now, let's get serious." Sasuke's eyes flared up. He went in straight and took out a kunai. He plunged it into Itachi's hurt arm and used it to push himself away from him. Itachi wrenched the kunai out of his arm and threw it at Sasuke, while he dodged it.

Sasuke took out a batch of shuriken and chucked them at Itachi. Itachi took out a kunai and deflected them all. Then he used plunged the kunai into the ground and waited for Sasuke to come at him.

Sasuke, oblivious t the fact that Itachi WANTED him to attack, went over to Itachi and tried to axe kick him. That's when it happened. Itachi used the kunai on the ground as a distraction for Sasuke, and took out another one and pushed it onto Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke fell onto the ground and started to cough up a lot of blood. He looked over at Sakura, who was sitting on a lion.

When Sasuke couldn't manage the pain anymore, he let out an ear-splitting screech. Sakura heard this, and something inside her snapped.

Sakura's eyes turned back into their usual color, but slowly, they turned into a flaming red. Her hair slowly turned from light pink to semi-dark lavender. Yellow streaks formed on her bangs, and her hands slowly turned into claws. Her mouth slowly widened a bit, and fangs were starting to become visible. The white part in her eyes slowly became a black color, while her ears became pointed. Let's state the obvious now, shall we? She became a hideous monster.

Sasuke, who was still coughing up blood on the ground, suddenly felt a very strong chakra presence. He looked up, thinking it was Naruto. But what his eyes met was the demon that needed to be sealed and destroyed the moment Sakura was born.

Sakura looked at her hands and made them into fists. She looked around and saw Sasuke, a kunai sticking out of his stomach, and Itachi, standing a good 10 yards away from Sasuke.

Sakura disappeared and reappeared between the brothers. Sakura looked over at Itachi. "Well, Itachi, it looks like your life is about to end. You killed my family, and now…you're gonna pay." She looked over at Sasuke, who was staring wide-eyed at Sakura. "And Sasuke…you're gonna help me kill this guy off." Sakura turned her whole body over to face Itachi. "I'm taking the…less fatal…blows first. Sasuke will deliver the finishing blow."

Sakura's eyes turned into a very pale sky blue. She closed her eyes. Quickly, she made the hand signs that she learned from her training with Takeshi.

_Dragon, Boar, Dragon, Tiger, Dragon, Monkey, Dragon, Rooster_

She opened her eyes and made the Ram sign. "Chikaze no jutsu!"

(A/N: For those of you who don't know what this means, it means Thousand Wind technique.)

A high-speed wind started to kick up and swirl up into the air. It shot up into the sky and the clouds started darkening. Soon enough, the loud crack of thunder could be heard.

Sakura glared at Itachi. "You know, as soon as the funnel forming in the sky is complete, I would have decreased your life span by so much, you will be killed off by a simple shuriken throw." She looked up at the sky and smirked. "And judging by how the thunder is spreading, that will be soon enough." She turned over at Sasuke. "If you plan on getting your revenge, I suggest you do it now, Sasuke-kun. I'll let you toy with him while I make the thunder and wind strong enough strong enough."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. Of course, he could tell that if he didn't end this soon, Sakura might lose control of her mind. He got out a kunai and threw it at Itachi. Even though his defenses were down, Itachi managed to dodge it at the very last minute. Itachi looked up at the sky. If he didn't capture Sakura soon enough, he was going to be in deep trouble with the Leader.

When Itachi was busy with his thoughts, Sasuke took the opportunity to stick a kunai through his stomach. Itachi moved out of the way and caused Sasuke to plummet to the ground. Sasuke then used the kunai to push himself up into the air and axel kick Itachi, right in the face. That sent him face-first into the ground. Sasuke then stuck out his hand and prepared a nice, ripe Chidori to stick up his sorry ass.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, I suggest that once you're done beating the shit outta your brother, you run the ell out of here!" said Sakura, raising her hands above her head. Sasuke nodded and looked straight at his soon-to-be-dead brother.

He jumped up into the air and dove straight into the ground pushing the Chidori onto Itachi's chest. The sudden contact forced pebbles and dust to fly up into the air. As soon as Sasuke was done, he pulled his arm out of Itachi's chest and smirked. "Smell ya later, foolish big brother," said Sasuke, turning to run out of Sakura's range. As soon as he stepped forward, a hand grasped his wrist.

Sasuke looked down and saw Itachi, coughing up blood, but….smiling? Sasuke inwardly cringed at the sight of his dying brother smiling. "S…..Sa….su….ke….," managed Itachi. Sasuke couldn't help but feel guilty about looking at him in this state. Sasuke nodded to show that he was listening.

"I….I left a note….stating….the true reason…of what I did to the clan….I hope that you understand…..I lo…..ve….."

Itachi's cold hand turned loose and fell from Sasuke wrist. The smile on his mouth never vanished. "Thank……you," whispered Itachi. He stayed like that for a while, until Sasuke realized that he was gone. Sasuke bent down and with one hand, lifted Itachi's body, and with the other, closed his eyes.

He looked down at Itachi. Sasuke's eyes seemed to soften up at the way Itachi died with a smile. It was true, he had hated his brother, but a little part of him still loved him. Why…who knows…and who cares? He can't tell Itachi that he loves him now because he's gone. Now all that's left is to find that note and see what it said.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"

Sasuke whipped his head around and saw that three Akatsuki were with Sakura. A blue shark man was just standing there, looking smug. One with blonde hair and another with an orange mask were pinning Sakura to the ground. They were holding her down roughly while Sakura was squirming around trying to get free.

Sakura lifted her leg up and brought it back down on the ground, causing Deidara and Tobi to go flying. She ran over at a blinding speed over to Deidara and punched him over at triple speed to Tobi. Tobi crashed into a tree and was about to get up when Deidara came and squashed him.

Sakura smirked at Kisame, who currently had an unconscious Naruto in his arms. Kisame flinched at Sakura's look. She powered up a chakra ball into her hand and slammed it onto the ground, which sent a chakra shockwave flying.

Kisame jumped up into the air to prevent from getting hit, but got hit nonetheless when he landed on the ground. Sakura's smirked widened. "Who wants fried fish for dinner?" She stuck out her arm, her hand giving thumbs up. She turned it into a thumb down.

Kisame looked at Sakura blankly. "What the hell?" Sakura smiled sweetly and pointed up into the sky. As soon as Kisame looked up, a large lightening bolt came crashing down. He threw Naruto onto the floor, while he was being fried to his very death. Sasuke looked at Sakura. He got out a kunai from his holster and threw it at her. Sakura sidestepped and gave a puzzled expression. "Sasuke-kun?!?! What are you trying to do…kill me?" asked Sakura rather loudly.

Sasuke glared at Sakura. "You're not Sakura…are you?"

Sakura laughed. "Of course I am. I'm just her…how do you say…Inner Demon. Being part of a powerful clan comes with consequences, ya know?" Sakura immediately raised her arms. "Hmmm…you know…you got rid of Uchiha Itachi for me…why don't I pay you pack by sending you with him?" Sakura clapped her hands, and the funnel from the sky came crashing down and got Sasuke. Sakura groaned. He was definitely not going to get out of this one.

Sakura raised a finger to her lips and concentrated on releasing Inner and Normal Sakura. As soon as they popped up besides her, they both looked at her with fear. "What…what do you think you're doing?" asked Normal Sakura, cowering.

The Demon smirked. "We're going to kill you're beloved Sasuke-kun."

"**NOOO! You CAN"T do that! If you even come near him, I swear I'll beat the shit out of you!!!"** yelled Inner Sakura.

Normal Sakura crossed her arms in front of her neck. "I don't know if my technique is even developed enough to kill my own self…but let's hope it works…." She whispered to Inner Sakura. Inner Sakura nodded, also crossing her hands in front of her neck.

Both Sakuras made the tiger seal and got into a fighting stance. "You're the reason Itachi killed off my family the other day…and now…you're going to be killed off by your own self!" growled Sakura.

Sakura's eyes turned purple outlined by red, and a green pupil.

"YOU DIE TODAY!!!!"shouted both Sakuras.


	24. A Shocking Battle

**

* * *

**

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.  
Chapter 23-A Shocking Battle**

* * *

Sasuke sat at the edge of a white bed, on looking his fallen comrades. Naruto was probably going to be unconscious for a week, and it was true. It had already been 3 days, and neither Naruto nor Sakura had woken up. Sasuke sighed. Then again, he had it easy. All he had was a fractured arm and a deep wound in his stomach thanks to Itachi's kunai.

Sasuke stood up and went to the chair in front of Sakura. He moved his arm so that he could get some hair out of her face. He stayed there, playing with her hair for a bit. It felt softer in his hands than it looked. As soon as Sakura started moving around, he quickly withdrew his hand.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around, until her eyes landed on Sasuke. She managed to give a small smile to him. Sasuke smiled at her as well, even though you could barely tell. They both stayed quiet for a bit until Sasuke decided to break the silence between them.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" he asked, allowing his concern to pass through.

Sakura nodded. "Are you?" she asked back. Sasuke smirked a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura smiled again and tried to get up, but fell back down onto the bed. She looked at Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke-kun…why am I at the hospital…and where's Naruto?" she asked, hoping to get some answers.

Sasuke blushed when she asked why she was at the hospital. Partially it was his fault. "Well, Naruto is over there. That Hyuuga girl is going to come visit him later on. Tenten and Ino are coming over as well to see you," said Sasuke, pointing to a bed across from her. Sakura made a small 'oh' sound and closed her eyes. "How did I wind up here anyways, you haven't answered that yet," said Sakura.

Sasuke smirked. "Why don't you just read my mind so I can just save my breath and lips for something else?" said Sasuke. Sakura blushed a bit when he said that, but then a puzzled look took its place. "I can read minds?" she asked. "Well, some girl from your clan can."

_**Flashback:**_

"_Kakumei!" she called._

_Another girl came running down, this time having very dark purple hair with black eyes._

_Sasuke sweat dropped._ I guess abnormal hair colors run in this clan.

"_Hey, I heard that," said the girl that just came in._

_Sasuke flinched. "What the-"_

"_I can read minds you know. It's a clan specialty," she said, sticking her tongue out playfully at Sasuke._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Oh yeah….I forgot about that. Takeshi-sama said that we can read minds," said Sakura, scratching her cheek. She closed her eyes again, and opened them up with her eyes purple while her pupil was red and her outer eye was outlined by green. She looked intently at Sasuke. Sakura seemed to have hypnotized Sasuke so she can enter his mind.

**Sasuke's memory:**

"YOU DIE TODAY!!!!" shouted both Sakuras.

The demon smirked. "Oh yeah…and how the hell do you plan on doing that?"

Inner Sakura and Outer Sakura outstretched their arms in front of them, palms facing outward. Their hands soon started glowing yellow. Sakura smirked. "Who knew that chakra could be so…shocking?" she said darkly. The demon cocked her head to the side. "BIG DEAL! I can do THAT too," said the Demon Sakura, mimicking their move.

Sasuke looked to the side, where Naruto lay within attack range of all three Sakura. He quickly stood up and ran over to him and grabbed him and took him with him out into the forest. From a branch, Sasuke looked at what the three Sakura were going to do.

They were pretty much just doing taijutsu, and they were all evenly matched, but thanks to the electric chakra, that didn't matter. They were still able to hit plenty of targets. Sasuke looked up at the sky. If he didn't get Sakura out of there, she was going to die by her own jutsu.

"Hey, teme."

Sasuke flinched; he didn't expect Naruto to be awake right now. "Hn. Dobe." Naruto looked out to the field. "Why is Sakura-chan fighting with 2 other people that look like her?" asked Naruto. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "That's not important right now. We need to get Sakura out of there before she gets hit by that lighting jutsu she made a couple of minutes ago. If it hits, she's done for," said Sasuke, looking up at the sky.

Naruto looked at his best friend. "I'll go and get Sakura out of there. If you go, you might not make it out," said Naruto, his eyes turning red. Sasuke's eyes softened at Naruto's words a bit. "You better be okay after this, you loser," said Sasuke. Naruto nodded and released one tail from the Kyuubi. He jumped down from the branch and rushed over to help Sakura.

Sasuke groaned. So this is what Sakura felt like when they were younger. Useless…so useless, you can't do anything to help at all. Sasuke looked down at the kunai sticking out of his stomach. He grunted and wrenched it out of his stomach, blood flowing freely. He quickly tore a piece of cloth from his shirt and wrapped it around his stomach, applying pressure to the wound. As soon as he temporarily stopped the bleeding, he jumped down from the branch and went over to fight with Naruto and Sakura.

When Sasuke got over to the battlefield, Naruto already had several scratches at his side, and his right arm lay limp at his side. Inner and Outer Sakura had blotches of blue and purple all over their arms, while the demon had blood dripping from her mouth, and a minor scratch on her cheek. Sasuke looked up at the sky. He quickly powered up enough chakra to try and Chidori Nagashi and separate everybody from the demon. Sasuke spread his arms apart and got close enough to not really hurt his teammates, but enough to severely injure the demon.

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!"

Sparks of electricity filled the air, while everyone was blown away, except for Sasuke. He stood his ground. When the chakra died down, Demon Sakura took the opportunity to hit Sasuke for what he did. She charged at him and swung at his stomach. Sasuke moved out of the way, but not fast enough to avoid a painful blow to his arm. Sasuke ignored the fact that his right arm was now rendered useless, and tried to punch with his left. The evil Sakura moved out of the way, causing him to punch Naruto right on the nose.

Inner Sakura was now nowhere to be seen, seeing as she went back inside Sakura's head. Sakura put her index and middle finger on the ground. She released a bit of chakra into the ground, causing the ground beneath to crack. The flying rocks and dirt clouded everyone's vision, just like Sakura had hoped for. She lunged forward at the Demon Sakura, making her return back inside her mind. Sakura growled. That definitely WASN"T supposed to happen. She made the tiger hand sign and released both of the other Sakuras. She gave Inner Sakura a nod. Even though the technique that they were going to use was incomplete, it was definitely worth a shot.

Inner Sakura made chakra flow all over her arms, making them look like blades. Outer Sakura was charging up enough chakra to make a big red hot Katon jutsu. Sakura quickly made the hand seals for the jutsu and inhaled a large breath. Then she let it all out, along with a burning hot flame.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The fire zipped past Naruto and Sasuke, straight towards the demon. She tried to move, but noticed that she was rooted to the spot. The flames came closer and closer, and then swallowed her up.

Sakura smirked and waited for the fire to disappear for the next phase. Inner Sakura bent down and got a running start. When the fire died down, the Demon definitely wasn't expecting the Inner Sakura to come and launch herself into a barrage of jab attacks.

"Ichi! Ni! San! Shi! Go! Roku! Shichi! Hachi! Kyuu! Last one….Juu!"

Inner Sakura forced both of her arms to release the chakra on the last attack. The chakra paralyzed her target. Inner Sakura lifted her hand to show she was done with her part. She teleported back to the original Sakura. They both knelt down and grabbed each other's arms. Her free arm was pointed straight down, ending with her middle and index fingers on the ground.

"SAKURA AOI KA NO JUTSU!!!"

The familiar blue flames burst through the ground with ease and shot straight at the Inner Demon. She was still immobilized from the jabs and was unable to dodge. The fire singed her and made her state of being even weaker. Outer Sakura and Inner Sakura then started running around the fallen Sakura in small circles, hurling a batch of kunai every three seconds. When she was completely surround by kunai, Inner Sakura threw the last kunai and a chain reaction was made.

Everybody quickly fled the area. "Now all we need to do is wait for the lightning to strike," said Sakura, while making Inner Sakura disappear. The dust from the explosion cleared to reveal Inner Demon Sakura in a very bad state. But how she was able to move was definitely out of the question. Naruto growled. "That bastard won't stay down! Leave it to me! Dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto, pounding his chest. He jumped down and pounced on Sakura's demon side.

Sakura looked up at the sky. She let out a gasp and chased after Naruto. "Naruto! Get out of there!!!" she shouted, running towards Naruto. She tried to get there as fast as she could. The lightning bolt shot down and everything seemed to go in slow motion for Sasuke. He activated his Sharingan and tried to summon a pair of snakes to get Sakura and Naruto out of there.

Sakura made it and shoved Naruto out of the way, but not far enough. The lightning shot down as fast as a bullet, and then managed to hit Sakura, Naruto, and demon Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He felt like crying. But he just remembered…Uchiha Sasuke doesn't cry. He tried to yell to see if they were still there.

"SAKURA!!! NARUTO!!!"

Sasuke tried to stop the tears from forming when he didn't receive an answer. He jumped down from the branch and ran over to where he saw three non-moving bodies. Sasuke stopped in front of Sakura's body. She wasn't moving, and neither was the body underneath her. Sasuke squinted and noticed that the demon was slowly disappearing into thin air. Sasuke gave a sigh of relief. At least he definitely knew that they have stopped Sakura's rampaging Inner Demon. Sasuke shook his head. He bent down and checked Sakura's pulse. It was weak, but at least he knew that she was still alive. Sasuke then rushed over and check over Naruto.

Naruto smirked and opened his eyes. "Don't worry about me teme, I'm fine. You should check up on Sakura-chan," said Naruto weakly. Slowly, Naruto felt his vision clouding. The last thing he heard was a soft feminine voice saying, "Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke looked over to where Naruto was and saw Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru bent over him. Ino, Tenten, Chouji, and the others came running towards them. Sasuke ignored them and went back to looking after Sakura. He carried her bridal-style and jumped out of sight.

"Sasuke!" called Ino, but she was too faraway for him to turn back and help now.

Sasuke soon arrived at the hospital and checked in Sakura for the emergency room.

About an hour later, the Rookie 9 arrived along with Neji carrying Naruto over his shoulder.

**End of Sasuke's Memory**

Sakura's head snapped back up, while Sasuke's eyes didn't seemed to be in a spaced out state. Sakura looked at Sasuke. "So…she's gone…well, that's a relief," said Sakura weakly. Sasuke gently pushed her back down onto the bed. Sakura stared at Sasuke's eyes, while Sasuke did the same. They looked at each other for a long time before they realized that their faces were only inches apart.

Sasuke and Sakura closed their eyes, and before either of them knew it, their lips met. Both of them just stayed like that, lip-locking. It was Sasuke who decided to deepen the kiss. He used one of his arms to push Sakura up against him. Sakura put her arms around his neck, and started playing with strands of hair. But when Sasuke suddenly felt that Sakura slumped, he broke it. Sakura fainted. Sasuke smiled a bit before placing her back on the bed.

He sat there on the chair near his bed and looked at Sakura again. He really couldn't wait for her to be released from the hospital so he can give her a surprise. He looked over to the door and noticed Ino, Tenten, and Hinata looking at him from the door.

"Did we interrupt something important, lover-boy?" asked Ino teasingly. Sasuke just smirked. "Well, at least we know Saku-chan is okay. Oh, and Sasuke, can you give these to her?" asked Tenten, showing him a bouquet of flowers and a fruit basket. Sasuke stood up and took it from her gently. "I'll make sure she gets it," said Sasuke. "Good, well, I gotta go, bye Ino, Sasuke, and Hinata," said Tenten, turning around and waving.

Ino smiled at Hinata. "Hey, Hina-chan. I think that Naruto's waking up," said Ino, looking over at him. Sure enough, Naruto woke up, his eyes half-lidded. Hinata looked at him and couldn't believe it. "Naruto-kun!" cried Hinata, running up to him and embracing him. Naruto just stayed there, allowing himself to be hugged and taking everything in. That's when it hit him. "Hinata-chan…where's Sakura-chan?" he asked worriedly. Hinata's eyes softened up a bit. "She woke up for about 5 minutes and then fainted back onto her bed," said Sasuke. Naruto sighed. "That's good to hear."

The room stayed quiet, until Ino took a seat besides Sakura, opposite of Sasuke. Sakura's lips turned into a smile and she slurred something out that sounded like "I do." Ino smiled sweetly at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, I think Forehead's looking into you guys' future," she said softly. Sasuke looked up at Ino. "You about the kekkei genkai thing?" asked Sasuke. Ino nodded. "I was one of the first one's to know. Sakura-chan and I were training one day, and her eyes sent us into some genjustu. We saw me talking to Shikamaru and out of nowhere we…" Ino stopped there and tried to suppress a blush, but failed. Sasuke understood.

"Sakura has dreams of the future. I know because one day, while she was asleep, I entered her mind. She was dreaming about the day she would finally see you. On the day I entered her mind, she didn't have the scar like in that dream. The next day, she got that scar. Probably a coincidence, but I don't think so," said Ino softly.

Sasuke nodded. Hmm…he didn't really know Sakura could see into the future through her dreams. Maybe that would explain why she sounded like a mother at certain times during her sleep.

Ino looked at her wrist. "You know Sasuke. I kinda know you guys are together right now…" said Ino. "No shit Sherlock," said Sasuke. Ino giggled. "So it's true. Anyways…I really think you should make it up to her. When you left, she felt so helpless and useless; she started cutting her wrists with kunai. She would then heal herself and do it all over again," said Ino sadly. "One day she tried to kill herself during training. She made it seem like an accident, but Tsunade could tell she was doing it on purpose. She fell into a really bad depression. Tsunade knocked her out for a week and tried to heal her mental problems," said Ino. Sasuke's eyes widened. "But…why didn't you go into a depression like her….weren't you a fan-girl like her?" Ino shook her head. "I was a FAN-GIRL, not somebody who actually had REAL feelings for you. I just noticed that after you left, though."

Sasuke sighed. Hopefully the surprise he had in store for Sakura would make everything right again.

* * *

**A/N-YAY! There goes another chapter. Hmmm, and what could Sasuke's big surprise be? Oh, and a couple of more chapters until we're finished! See ya next chapter!!! Speaking of next chapter, at the end, there will be a little special! Ok, now I'm out! LATERS!**

**-kawaiiblossom94**


	25. Just Another Day

**

* * *

**

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.**

**Chapter 24- Just Another Day**

* * *

Sasuke took his usual seat near Sakura's bed. Apparently, when she read his mind, the chakra she used was just the left over from Sakura's battle. Because of that, Tsunade estimated that she would probably be out cold until her chakra was FULLY restored. Shizune came in a week ago and told Sasuke to not worry, by now; Sakura probably has 1/4 of her chakra back. But that didn't seem to convince Sasuke. Sakura had been showing signs of movement every once in a while, but not enough to say that she was going to get out of the coma anytime soon. 

Sasuke looked outside and noticed that it was already dark. He stood up and walked to the door. He put his hand on the door knob, but stopped. He looked over his shoulder at Sakura. Her sleeping (err…knocked out) form lay on the bed just as it had been for the past 2 weeks. Sasuke sighed. He looked over to the flowers that he left besides her. It looks like he would have to replace them tomorrow.

Sasuke turned away and opened the door. He walked down the corridors, thinking what would happen if Sakura didn't wake up soon. He would go mad. He honestly couldn't stand a day in which he doesn't see her bright smile. Why? Even he does not know. Sasuke looked up at the ceiling. He smiled slightly.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked up at the mention of his name. Hinata and Ino stood their in front of him, worry clearly shown on their features. Ino looked down at the floor, while Hinata looked as if she were on the verge of tears. "Sasuke…I really don't know how to tell you this…demo…Tsunade-sama said that Sakura…" Ino's voice trailed off as she bit her lip, thinking on how to phrase what she was about to say. "S-sakura-chan is going to be in her c-current state f-for about a month," said Hinata, trying very hard not to let her tears spill.

Sasuke looked at them indifferently. "But she is going to be okay, right?" he asked. Ino and Hinata exchanged looks. "W-well, that's the thing. If Sakura doesn't wake up when the month is over…she will be considered dead. Tsunade checks her pulse in the night, and for five minutes, her heart stops beating…we don't know why though," said Ino shakily. Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bit as he bit his lip. Ino went up to him and took out a small envelope. "The blonde Akatsuki member told us to give this to you. It's from…well, you probably know already," she said softly, avoiding Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke took the envelope from her and left without another word.

"Hina-chan…you think Sasuke is going to take Sakura's condition lightly?" asked Ino worriedly. Hinata put a small fist up to chest level. "I hope so…for his sake," she muttered. Ino and Hinata sighed and walked to where they were originally going.

On his walk to the Uchiha district, Sasuke sighed. He was thinking about a song that he had heard in one of Sakura's CDs.

**Song-Comatose**

**Artist- Skillet**

**I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to You**

**Tell me that You will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing You**

**I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel You next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to You never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
(Waking up to You never felt so real)**

**I hate living without You  
Dead wrong to ever doubt You  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore You  
Oh how I thirst for You  
Oh how I need You**

**Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You**

**I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe**

**'less I feel You next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to You never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
(Waking up to You never felt so real)**

**Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes  
Open up**

**Comatose  
I'll never wakeup without an overdose of You**

**I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel You next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to You never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
(Waking up to You never felt so real)**

**Oh how I adore You  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
Oh how I thirst for You  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
Oh how I adore You**

Sasuke could feel tears building up in his eyes. He quickly shut his eyes and fought them back. He definitely wasn't going to cry, much less in public. He kept walking until he bumped into a pair of large wooden doors with the Uchiha fan painted on both doors. He stood there for a while…just staring at the door. He put one hand against the surface and slowly brushed his hand on the wooden door. He took a deep breath while pushing against the doors, and let it out when he noticed that he was pushing thin air. He looked around and saw that blood was still splattered everywhere. The blood of his clan members. No, not the clan members, his FAMILY.

Sasuke shook his head and ran as fast as he could to where he lived most of his childhood. He burst through the door of his old house, tossing his sandals aside and rushed towards his old bedroom. As soon as he found it, he stopped running and slowly walked inside. He just walked over to where he had his old TV, which had the screen shattered. He then turned around and saw his bed. And it looked as if it wasn't even covered in dust, and as a matter of fact, nothing looked dusty. That's when he noticed a small card on the bed.

He walked towards the bed and took it in his hands and read it.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_You will probably hate me for invading your home every couple of days to clean it. I did this so when you came back, you wouldn't have to trouble yourself about cleaning it. It was the least I could do for all the times you saved me. And it was because of you that I was able to become a stronger person, and of some use to the village. And for that, I thank you. Hopefully when you're reading this, you have already obtained your revenge and found true happiness._

_Love,_

_Haruno Sakura_

Sasuke looked down at the card. He smiled. Sakura must have seen into the future or something when she wrote this. Both things she had hoped for had already happened. He chuckled a little at that thought. That's when he looked at his other hand. He looked at the envelope. He twirled it in his hands for a bit before actually deciding to open it. He slid his finger under the top tab and opened it. Inside were a note and some money. He took out the money and placed it on his desk. He took out the note and began to read it.

_Dearest little brother,_

_You're probably wondering why I killed off the entire clan, am I right? But before I can go into serious details of why I did what I did, I must let you know some things. Enclosed with this letter, I have sent you enough money to get an engagement ring for a fiancée. Gosh…I knew I shouldn't have been reading Kisame's love stories. They make e gag. Anyways, back on topic. When you DO find your dream girl…you had BETTER not make her cry. I've seen what a cold hearted bastard you can be, foolish little brother. And believe me, woman are not to be trifled with. They can seriously leave some nasty marks on you. I've seen kaa-san do that to tou-san. And it's NOT a pretty sight. Ok….yeah, I think I should tell you why I killed the clan now._

_I killed the clan because I didn't want that lifestyle for you. Father didn't actually see me as his son. He saw me as some sort of connection to the village, just like the rest of the clan. And when I got to ANBU status, it was "Itachi do this," and "Itachi do that." I got really stressed out. And plus, the other members of the clan were always telling me, "do it for the clan, the clan is your top priority, the clan this, the clan that, the clan, the clan, the clan." As soon as I saw how determined you were to surpass me, I KNEW you would become stronger than me, slowly but surely. One night, I was talking to kaa-san about my life. It was her idea to kill the clan to make your growth even stronger. She said that what the clan was doing was not right, for anybody. Their selfish needs would only lead them to very unwanted power. Then I talked to Shisui. He TOLD me to kill him. He couldn't take the stress anymore, or how his parents were always making him train day and night until his body could handle no further. I protested on that matter, but he grabbed a kunai from my pouch and thrust it into himself. Before he died though, he had already written the suicidal note. The night when Shisui died, I talked to Mother again. She told me that now that I have the Mangyeko, I should be able to wipe out the clan effortlessly, and to show you the death of herself and tou-san. That would definitely motivate you to become strong enough to kill me. I did as I was told, and thus, leading to me wiping out the entire clan. _

_Now, I lay upon you the duty of creating a new Uchiha Clan that has no selfish needs. It all depends on you. See you in the next life._

_Your loving brother,_

_Uchiha Itachi_

Sasuke read the letter over until he finally comprehended it. Itachi did it for HIS sake. But then again…who knew Itachi read love novels. That is definitely something he wasn't expecting to know. Sasuke sighed and folded the letter neatly. He placed it back into the envelope and decided to get some shut-eye. He would definitely need it.

_**One month later…**_

"Has she woken up yet?"

"No…not yet. But seeing by her brainwaves are reacting, she'll wake up in no less than ten minutes."

Tsunade looked over to the screen that showed Sakura's brainwave activity, and smirked when she saw the results. _Or maybe…she'll be waking up right now._

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed together, as her eyelids shut even tighter. Sakura's face relaxed a bit and she slowly opened her eyes. She scanned the room. What she saw was a white room, 8 people staring at her, and two machines.

Sakura sat up, wincing a bit and looked around. "Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto. Sakura cocked her head to side. "Sakura-chan?" she repeated. Why did that name sound so familiar to her? "Sakura…are you okay?" this time it was Sasuke who spoke. Sakura turned her head over to Sasuke. She pointed to herself. "Am I Sakura?" she asked in a monotone. Sasuke nodded, relief clearly shown on his handsome features. Sakura smiled a bit. She swung her legs over the bed and walked over to Sasuke. "I think I know who you are. She looked at him straight in the eyes and smiled again. "You're Sasuke-kun, ne?" she asked. Sasuke smiled. "Yeah."

Sakura clapped her hands. "Yay! I got it right!" she exclaimed. Then she moved on to the person next to Sasuke, which was a blonde girl with pale blue eyes. She stood in front of her for a bit. "Ino-pig?" she asked. Ino smiled. "Yup!" Sakura laughed a bit and then moved on to the people next to her. She looked at them intensely. "Ano…you're Hinata-chan, Tenten-san, and Naruto?" she said, hoping to get it right. The three nodded, and Sakura moved over to the other three. A man with silver hair was reading some blue-greenish book, a young woman with black hair holding a pig in her hands, and a blonde attractive woman that was big-breasted. Sakura put on finger in her mouth. "You're Kakashi-sensei…you're Shizune-san, and that's Tsunade-sama. Am I correct?"

The three of them nodded, earning them a smile from Sakura. Sakura sighed. "I just have one question. How long have I been out for?" she asked. All of them exchanged looks. "You've been out for about a month and 3 weeks," they said simultaneously. Sakura made an o with her mouth. "So…what now?" she asked. They all looked over at Sasuke. He blushed a little while Sakura looked at him, almost expecting to hear something important.

Tsunade lifted a hand up to her head. "I guess we'll all be leaving. Sakura, Ino brought you some of your clothes. Their in that bag besides your bed," said Tsunade, pointing to a small white messenger bag. "Umm…okay. Arigatou Ino-chan." And with that, everyone stepped out of the room to allow Sakura some privacy.

When Sakura was done changing, she took the bag with her and went out of the room. She found Sasuke leaning on the wall, waiting for her. "Tch…took you long enough," he said mockingly. Sakura giggled. She walked up to him and hugged him. "You know what sucks about being knocked out Sasuke-kun?" she asked him. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at her. "What?" he asked. Sakura rested her head on his chest. "Not being able to see you at all," she said softly. Sasuke smirked and returned the embrace.

Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the hospital together. The walk to Sakura's house was very quiet. But not the awkward silence. A more enjoyable sort of silence is what took its place. When they arrived at Sakura's house, Sakura decided to speak.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun?"

Said person looked over at Sakura. "Hn." Sasuke looked down at Sakura, who was clinging on his arm. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and made her mouth into a small smile. "I was wondering…could we move to your house?" she asked. Sasuke smirked. "What for?" he asked back. Sakura blushed. "Never mind…we'll talk about this later…" she said in a low voice. Sasuke shrugged and opened the door. They walked inside. Sasuke did his usual routine (jumped on the couch and said he loved it) while Sakura went into the kitchen and fixed herself something to eat.

"Sakura, I'm going out for a while," said Sasuke from the living room. Sakura came out of the kitchen and into the living room. She looked at Sasuke. "Well…'kay. Just don't be out too long," she said. Sasuke raised a hand to head and began scratching it. "I don't think I will be able to keep that promise. If I take too long, meet me at the bench near the academy," said Sasuke. Sakura nodded.

While Sasuke was out, he tried to find the perfect engagement ring for Sakura using the money Itachi had given him. He came real close to buying a pure diamond ring, but when he saw that it was for a little kid, Sasuke gave up. He kept looking until he saw a ring with a pink diamond in the form of a cherry-blossom petal. Sasuke noticed that it wasn't so expensive, and it would have him leftover with enough money for lunch. He asked the clerk if he could buy it, gave him the money and left.

On the way to buy some lunch, he met up with Neji.

"Oi, Uchiha," he called out. Sasuke looked over and saw the man who gave him make-up for his b-day. "Hello Neji-hime," said Sasuke mockingly. Neji's face was now a flaming red. "You better take that back Uchiha. Just because I gave you make-up doesn't mean anything," said Neji, trying to keep his cool. Sasuke scoffed. "Whatever. Listen, unless you're done checking me out, cuz I'm NOT gay like you, I have some important matters to deal with," said Sasuke. And having that said, he walked right passed Neji. Neji looked over his shoulder and saw Sasuke turning a corner. "I'm not gay…I just happen to like long hair and putting on eyeliner…is that so bad?" he muttered to himself.

(No offense to Neji fans…my brother suggested I put this. I meant no harm.)

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked straight to the academy bench. He looked up at the sky. It was still noon. Well, he SHOULD have a little fun with the left over money he had, right? Sasuke turned back and left to town to play in the local arcade. Who knows…with a little luck, he might be able to win Sakura an adorable little plushy.

* * *

**A/N- Okay, I'm SO sorry for this very late update! I just had a very rough week because of family matters that wouldn't be of any interest to you. Anyways, here's your chapter. I'll try my best to update before Sunday!**

**-kawaiiblossom94**


	26. Just do it already!

**

* * *

**

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.  
Chapter 25-Just do it already!**

* * *

Sasuke stayed at the arcade for a LONG time. And it was thanks to the arcade version of Chibi Ninja Attack. He had gotten enough tickets to get Sakura a charm bracelet, an adorable white tiger plushy, a Winnie the Pooh T-shirt, and a giant box of chocolates. But he decided to just get her the plush and use the rest of the tickets to get himself some stuff as well.

It was about 7:00PM and Sakura was waiting at the academy bench, just like Sasuke had told her. Of course, since Sasuke was trained by Kakashi-sensei, it would make sense that he would start showing up late. But then again, she herself was trained by him when they were younger, and she's only been late once!!! Sakura sighed and rested her head in her hands. Pretty soon, she drifted off in her attempt to try and wait for Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was loaded with tickets. He looked over at his watch, which unfortunately read 7:45PM. _Ooooooh crap…Sakura is gonna be PISSED _thought Sasuke, trying not to think of the consequences. He quickly gathered all of his stuff and stuffed the tickets into his pocket. He grabbed the plush and the ring and zipped out of the arcade. He ran and ran until finally, he was at the academy bench, where he found a sleeping Sakura. He smirked at the sight of his girlfriend (and hopefully new fiancée) sleeping as if she didn't have a care in the world, which she probably didn't.

Sasuke stood there for a while, just looking at Sakura, when a voice behind him almost scared him to death.

"Yo, you just gonna stand there and watch her sleep all night?"

Sasuke turned around and saw Tenten, Hinata, and Ino walking towards him. Ino smiled when she saw Sakura on the bench. "Don't tell me…you proposed to her….and she fainted?" she asked, trying to fight back a smirk. Sasuke glared at her, but for some strange reason, glares don't seem to affect the girl. "Listen Yamanaka, that's not what happened, and I barely got here 10 minutes ago. Besides, I don't feel like waking her up so she can yell at me," said Sasuke, forcing his voice to stay calm.

Ino didn't seem to believe him, and neither did Tenten. She got out a kunai and threw it past Sasuke as fast as she could (and knowing it was Tenten…it was pretty fast). It barely cut his cheek, and before any of them knew it, they heard an 'ouch' from the bushes. Tenten sighed. "C'mon guys…I've known the whole time that you were in there," she said, twirling another kunai in her finger. Sasuke looked over to the bushes and saw Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Sai come out.

Ino looked over at Shikamaru and was turning a bright red. _What the hell does that pineapple head think he's doing here?!?! Oh well, at least Sai-kun is here…_thought Ino, her hands tightly clenched into fists. When noise was coming from Sakura, Ino pulled Sasuke to her height level and got his ear. "Listen you…don't you DARE hurt Sakura in any way tonight…we'll all be watching from the academy rooftop on whether or not you hurt her," whispered Ino harshly. Sasuke just shrugged, in which Ino slapped his cheek. "THAT'S nothing compared to what's gonna happen if you hurt her," said Ino, glaring at Sasuke. Again, Sasuke shrugged while the rest of them left.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura. He put down the plush next to her and gently shook her awake. Of course, since Sakura was a heavy sleeper, she didn't hear it when Ino screamed "WAKE UP FOREHEAD!" or when Tenten threw down about 200 explosive tags onto the ground. Sasuke just made the decision to wake Sakura up throwing her onto the ground, which miraculously worked. Sasuke looked over to Sakura and was expected on being yelled at, but did not expect Sakura to jump on him and kiss his cheek who knows how many times. "Oh my gosh, Sasuke-kun! You scared me!! Where WERE you?!?!?!" she yelled, hanging onto Sasuke as if he was gonna runaway or something. And oddly enough, he enjoyed Sakura fussing over him.

Once Sakura calmed down, Sasuke sat her down on the bench and pointed to the plushy. "I…ugh…sort of got this for you…" said Sasuke, rubbing the back of his neck. Sakura hugged the plush close to her and squished it. "I love you," said the plush once Sakura squished it. Sasuke twitched. He DEFINITELY did NOT expect the damn toy to say that! Sakura looked up at Sasuke, her smile making Sasuke blush…a lot. "Aww…I love you too, Sasuke-kun," she said, a small blush making its way to her face. "Oh…and Sakura...I need to tell you something," said Sasuke. He sat down next to Sakura and began talking to her about random thing until he could actually build up his courage. Sakura already knew where this was going, and she thought it was adorable of how Sasuke was this shy on asking her to marry him. Although…she had to admit, they were a little too young to get married…seriously, at 15?

**Meanwhile, at the academy rooftop…**

"Oh gosh, Sasuke is such a coward! Why doesn't he ask her already!!!"

"You're right Ino!!! Can I go and cut him up now?!?!"

"Tenten-chan…I th-think that w-we should make S-Sasuke-kun do this on h-his own. If we interfere…w-who knows what will h-happen…"

"OH gosh…this is so troublesome."

"Shut UP Shikamaru! Nobody asked for YOUR opinion!!!" screeched Ino. Shikamaru sighed and looked at Ino. "Listen you bitch, nobody asked me for my opinion…so what? I wasn't even referring to your pointless ranting. I was talking about the Jonin…their on their way," said Shikamaru lazily. Ino glared at Shikamaru. "Do you even KNOW who you're talking to, Shikamaru?!?! I'm surprised that you're awake right now! Usually you'd be asleep by this time, even ON a MISSION!!!" she retorted. Shikamaru shrugged. "I know I'm talking to Yamanaka Ino. And I know I sleep on missions…what's your point?" said Shikamaru, looking over at the sky. Ino glared at Shikamaru. "I can't believe that you're actually going out with Temari…" said Ino quietly.

In the background, Naruto, Hinata, and Neji were looking VERY interested in the whole situation. They're eyes were as big saucers for cryin' out loud!!! While they were busy looking at the bickering broken up couple, Sai lay on his back, drawing a couple of pictures of Ino and Shikamaru together. Of course, he had no real feelings for the blonde; he was just with her because she needed time to get over Shikamaru. But the way things were going…that didn't look like it was happening anytime soon.

The Jonin sat there, on looking what Sasuke and Sakura were doing. They weren't doing much except talking, in which Sakura would add a giggle every now and then. Kakashi looked down at his former students. Sasuke…for ONCE, was actually laughing and having a normal conversation that didn't involve weapons and killing, or other stupid nonsense that he would usually bring up. Kakashi's visible eye crinkled up a bit, showing that he was smiling.

"Oi, Hatake."

Kakashi turned around at the mention of his name. Tsunade stood there with Jiraiya, both holding a bottle of sake in their hands. "How's it going Hokage-sama?" greeted Kakashi casually. Tsunade smirked. "Well, it's been fine. So, how's my apprentice and the Uchiha?" she asked. Kakashi shrugged. "Take a look for yourself."

Tsunade walked over to the edge of the building, while Kakashi went over to Jiraiya and started discussing some very perverted ideas for Jiraiya's upcoming book. Tsunade smiled when she saw Sasuke and Sakura looking deeply into each other's eyes. "Hey, people!! I think Sasuke's gonna do it!!!" she called, but not as loud as to the point in which the couple at the bench would hear them.

Everybody rushed over to the building's edge and watched intently as Sasuke stood up.

_**With Sasuke and Sakura**_

Sasuke stood up and looked up at the moon. "You know…the moon looks really beautiful tonight," said Sakura thoughtfully, also gazing at the moon. Sasuke looked down at her. "But not as beautiful as you," he said. Sakura blushed.

_I never knew Sasuke-kun could be so sweet and smooth with the ladies…but then again, he was known as a genius back at the academy._

**Hell YEAH GIRFRIEND!!! THIS fuckin' hot ass guy is all ours!! Although, the way he asked us to be his GF was definitely not my idea of romantic! SHANNARO!**

_Well, both those statements are true. Oh kami…why does Sasuke-kun have to be so….I can't even bring myself to say it._

Sasuke looked at Sakura with great interest. "What were you thinking?" he asked slyly. Sakura blushed. "Nothing much. And I'm pretty sure you'll find out sooner or later," she muttered. Sasuke just raised an amused eyebrow at Sakura. Sakura stood up, still hugging her plushy. Sasuke for some strange reason started feeling a very strange sensation at the pit of his stomach. And he already knew what it meant. He should ask Sakura soon before he bores her to death. Yup…he was gonna do it. Anytime now…..yups….uh-huh…..he was DEFINITELY going to do this….oh gosh…why was it so hard?

Sasuke played around with his fingers while he thought of what to say. Sakura looked at Sasuke with curiosity. By the way he was acting; she could already make out where this was leading. She inwardly squealed. This is just too CUTE! THE Uchiha Sasuke, proposing to her!?! It's amazing! In fact, it seemed to good to be true.

Sasuke put one hand in his pocket and felt the little case that held the ring inside. Of course, he didn't need anyone to tell him that he was being a wimp about this. Sasuke gave a sigh. This time for sure…he was really going to do it…almost there. Sasuke inwardly growled. Why couldn't he do this stupid thing? Ok, it wasn't stupid, but he seriously needed to get a move on, or else nothing might happen tonight.

"Sasuke-kun, doushite?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke's trembling hand, and his very red face.

_This is just too CUTE! Seeing Sasuke blushing is almost as funny as seeing Naruto not eating ramen for a week!!!_

**You are SO right! I can't believe this is happening! KYA!!!**

_OH MY GOSH!!!!! I CSN"T HELP IT! Maybe if we give him a little push…what do you think?_

**My, my…what an excellent idea! I'm so proud to be called your inner persona!**

_Wow, I'm flattered! It would be so lonesome without you! _

**Ok, maybe we should stop talking now. Sasuke-kun is getting impatient…**

_Yeah you're right._

Sasuke was too busy drowning in his own thoughts to notice that Sakura's eyes were glowing again.

"Hey…umm…Sasuke-kun, I have the feeling that you want to tell me something. How about we play Charades?" she said innocently (but not TOO innocent). Sasuke glared at Sakura. "I do have something to tell you," he said angrily. Sakura smirked.

_He's gonna blow._

"I need you to shut up so I can think, damn it!!! It's hard enough trying to get a perfect ring and everything!! Then the guy always has to bend down and fuckin beg for marriage! HELLO PEOPLE! UCHIHA UNDER PRESSURE HERE!" shouted Sasuke.

Sakura smirked. _Bingo. Now you see Sasuke-kun? Was that so hard?_

Sasuke stood there, arms folded over his chest. Right now, he was trying to comprehend what he just said. And when he did, he noticed he had just killed the moment. He looked over at Sakura, who was smirking the trademark Uchiha smirk. Sasuke blinked before saying (more like shouting) "You WANTED me to do that didn't you!!!!"

Sakura smiled sweetly. "I knew if you didn't you wouldn't say anything! See, I helped you out in your time of need!" she said happily.

Sasuke sighed. "Ok, let's do this the right way…."

**Again at the Academy…**

Everybody sweat dropped when Sasuke freaked out. That was very strange. Ino and the other girls stared at the Uchiha.

"This is like watching little animals get killed on the Discovery Channel," said Hinata, her eyes glued to Sasuke. Ino and Tenten looked at Hinata and then exchanged very excited looks.

"OHMYGOSHHINATA-CHAN!" cried Ino.

"YOUTALKEDAFULLSENTENCEWITHOUTSTUTTERING!!!!" declared Tenten loudly.

Hinata stared at them strangely. "I'm sorry, I couldn't catch that…what did you say?"

"Oh my kami-sama, twice in a lifetime?!?! That's a miracle!" both girls exclaimed.

Hinata sweat dropped. "What the hell is going on with you two?"

Ino and Tenten cheered. "YAY! She's swearing too!"

Hinata was growing tired of this. "Okay, care to explain this?" Ino and Tenten immediately stopped. "Well, Hina-chan. It's just that you stutter too much, so when you stopped stuttering I thought it was a cause for celebration!! WOO!" yelled Ino. Tenten nodded. "Plus, you said you're first swear word. HELL!" she added. Hinata cocked her head to the side. "The word 'hell' is a bad word?" she asked. Ino and Tenten shrugged. "Who knows and who cares…" they muttered.

Tsunade gulped down her bottle of sake and out of nowhere took out another one. With Jiraiya's eyeglass, she spotted Sasuke and Sakura. They were just standing there. Tsunade kept seeing Sakura giggling and Sasuke. This really ticked her off. She wanted to see something romantic! Sneaking away from Shizune definitely was worth drinking a couple a bottles of sake, but what about the entertainment?!? Oh no, she was definitely going to see to it that she gets her damn prize for being smart enough to sneak away from her very nagging apprentice.

But when Tsunade heard the words 'Ok…let's do this the right way,' she decided it was going to be all worth it.

**Back to our handsome Uchiha and very beautiful Cherry Blossom:**

"Ok…Let's do this the right way," said Sasuke for the second time.

Sakura blushed at what she saw. She saw Sasuke bend down on one knee and take out a box from his back pocket, which contained the ring inside. Sasuke opened the box while Sakura really couldn't contain in her squeal (but she did anyways). They both looked into each other's eyes for who knows how long. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Sakura, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked, and he actually didn't stutter.

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. She stayed speechless. Sasuke's gaze fell. _Oh great, she probably thinks I'm a nutcase now!!!_

"I don't….I don't know what to say Sasuke-kun, except that…" Sakura's voice trailed off as she let out a very loud squeal. "YES, I WILL!!!!!!"

Sakura jumped up and down on the spot while Sasuke took the ring out of its case. Sakura then quit her childish act and allowed Sasuke to slip the ring on to her middle finger. Sakura just stared at it in awe. "Wow…it's beautiful…" she half-whispered. Sasuke just nodded. Right now he was really speechless. Once he finally relaxed, he tensed up once he felt arms encircling his torso. Sakura, oblivious to Sasuke's discomfort, kissed his cheek, in which of course, Sasuke relaxed knowing it was Sakura.

Up on the rooftop, everyone was cheering them on. Sasuke looked up at them and smirked. Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the collar and planted a kiss on him right then and there, which caused the girls to squeal. Sasuke and Sakura didn't bother to deepen the kiss. They were both content with just the little lip-locking scene.

"You go girl!!!!" shouted Ino. She looked down.

_Sakura, when we were younger you were just a bud. When we were twelve, you were barely beginning to blossom. 3 years later, which is now, you're a fully bloomed flower. Although…aren't you a little young to get married?_ Thought Ino, while a very small smile graced her face.

* * *

**A/N: This time, I have no excuse for my very late update except for the fact that I didn't have any ideas for this chapter. I don't really like the way it came out. Besides, next chapter, I'm going to need help for Sakura's wedding. PLEASE! I've never been to a wedding, so I really don't know how it should go, especially a traditional Japanese one. Anyways, last chapter, I promised you guys a bonus, and here it is!!! By the way, it's ShikaIno. I had no way to fit it into the story, so yeah…I just decided to add it here. Next chapter, if you guys want, I'll add a NaruHina bonus. **

* * *

**Shikamaru's Troublesome Love**

Shikamaru Nara was out in the fields in the outskirts of Konoha. Like any other day, he was just sitting there, admiring the clouds and wishing he could be one of them. Ever since his break-up with Ino, he's been really depressed. He didn't dare show it in public, because then Chouji or Naruto will bug him to no end until he's gotten over this very troublesome dilemma.

He just sat there, staring and staring. He was so spaced out that he didn't notice another presence behind him. The person stayed hidden in the shadows that the tress provided him. He was about to step forward when he didn't notice a dry leaf under his foot. Of course, when he stepped, as a result, a crunching sound was emitted. At the sound, Shikamaru was snapped out of his trance.

Shikamaru turned around lazily and saw none other than Sai, standing right there. Shikamaru glared at Sai. He never really did like that guy. And he hated him even more after he took Ino from him. Shikamaru's glare didn't seem to work because of the fake smile Sai was putting on.

He walked over to Shikamaru and sat down besides him. They both stayed in a very awkward silence, but oddly enough, the lazy genius decided to break it.

"What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you've gotten any satisfaction by ruining my chances of making it up to Ino?" he growled. Sai smiled. "I really didn't mean to. Ino said that when people break up, they are free to choose anybody else. So she made me…no wait, FORCED me to get with you to get you jealous," he said cheerfully. But the cheery tone in Sai's voice didn't seem to convince Shikamaru. He stood up and put his back up to him. "Tell that to somebody who cares. Temari dumped me because she knew I still had feelings for Ino," he said quietly.

Sai looked at Shikamaru. He felt very strange. "Well, if it helps…I sort of broke up with Ino. I knew you still loved her and…well, you seemed like a nice guy," he said softly. Shikamaru turned around and looked at Sai, believing what he just said. But he isn't going to let him know that. It would only make them all buddy-buddy, which isn't what Shikamaru really wants.

Shikamaru sat down again besides Sai.

"Okay. I'll tell you what really happened. Ino thinks I cheated on her because Temari and I were hugging. You see, we're just really good friends and all, but she isn't my type. She's way too aggressive, and besides, I think she's too much of a tomboy. Well, at least to me. Anyways, when Temari heard of Ino and my break up, she offered her support, and I took it. And I thought that it would be a good opportunity for me to get over her…but things just didn't work out. Temari always caught me staring at Ino every time she passed by. Besides, Gaara threatened to kill me twice already if I even laid a finger on his sister. Which of course, I didn't enjoy," explained Shikamaru.

Sai seemed to take everything in, although, he didn't really care about the Temari and Gaara part. He had already gotten what he was looking for. Sai stood up and looked down at Shikamaru. He looked all depressed again. Sai sighed. "Don't worry about it. Ino is like a girl-version of Naruto, except for the whole Ramen obsession thing Naruto has, but yeah. I'll figure out a way to get you guys together." After that, he didn't get a response. Sai just shrugged and left Shikamaru to think on his own.

_Later that Day…_

Ino was walking around the fields in which Shikamaru and her would go and cloud gaze. After looking at the clouds with him for very long periods of time, she finally understood why he liked looking at the little white puffs so much. They would make you forget you were even human and you would feel very relaxed.

Ino kept walking the little path to the spot where Shikamaru would always take her. But when she got closer, she noticed a lump on the floor. "What could that be?" she asked herself. She walked over to it, and the closer she got, the more it looked like Shikamaru. Finally, when she was about spitting distance from the 'lump', Ino noticed that it WAS Shikamaru, but he was sleeping.

Ino hovered over Shikamaru for a bit. He observed his face for a bit. His eyes were closed, but they looked a bit swollen. Small dried water drops were on his cheeks, and his mouth wasn't in a smile like it usually was when he was asleep. It was as though he was sad, mixed with regret. Ino almost felt like hugging the poor guy, but decided against it. It would only reveal that he still cared for him, and that wouldn't be a good sign. Afterall, Shikamaru had that stupid Sand kunoichi, right?

Shikamaru started to move a bit, and lazily opened one eye. He saw a girl with wide sky blue eyes, and long blonde hair, which surprisingly wasn't in a ponytail. But her eyes didn't have the appearance of anger. In fact, it looked as if she were on the verge of tears. Shikamaru just smirked at Ino, in which Ino gave a small smile. She took in a deep breath and moved to Shikamaru's side. Ino just sat there staring at the clouds with him. They stayed in a comfortable silence, until Ino decided it was time for them to talk.

"Shika-kun…" she said softly. Shikamaru looked over when his named was called. "It's a miracle, Ino. You added the –kun back to my name," he said jokingly. Ino smiled at this. "I guess so." After that, they fell into another silence, a little more enjoyable. Shikamaru sighed. "I'm sorry Ino," he said. Ino smiled again. "Don't be. Sai told me what really happened. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions when I saw you two hugging. I mean, you hug Sakura every once in a while, and I'm fine with that. But I guess I just never liked Temari after what she was planning to do to you during the Chuunin Exams…"

Shikamaru's eyes softened up. "Yeah, I kind of noticed you didn't get along with Temari once I saw you shoot death glares at her. It was pretty funny though. Anyways, about me hugging Sakura, I doubt Sasuke will ever let me touch her now that they are engaged." Ino gave another smile. **(A/N-She's smiling a little too much, don't ya think?) **Ino stood up and looked down at Shikamaru. "Anyways, Shika-kun…I hope you can forgive _me_ for being a total ass about the whole situation," she said, turning on her heel to leave.

Ino was about mid-way turn when she felt something tug her down, which made her land on Shikamaru. "I forgive you, Ino-chan. My life would be incomplete without you…even though I'll probably only see you a couple of hours a day seeing how much I sleep," said Shikamaru, running his fingers through Ino's hair. Ino beamed. "Oh gosh! Shikamaru!!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. Shikamaru kissed her forehead. A couple of minutes later, they both drifted off into a very comfortable and happy Dreamland.

In the distance, Sasuke and Sakura were passing by. When Sakura saw that her best friend and Shikamaru were back together, she couldn't help but 'aw'. It was just too cute. Even Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the sight. "You know Sakura…we still have to plan a date for the wedding," said Sasuke, slipping his arm around her waist. Sakura leaned into him while she smirked at Sasuke. "And I know EXACTLY when to do it." Sasuke smirked right back. "Well, it looks like you have the smirk and Katon jutsu down, let's see if you can be badass like me," joked Sasuke. Sakura playfully slapped his arm while she looked at Ino and Shikamaru, still sound asleep.


	27. A new life

**

* * *

**

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.**

**Chapter 26- A new life**

* * *

It is officially September 8, the day Sasuke left. But after today, it was going to be remembered as the day Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were going to live happily ever after. Today was the day of their wedding. Normally, this day would've been happier if they both had they're families alive. But it looks like their friends will do. After all, it's the closest thing they've got to family now (except for Sakura's massive clan, in which case, she still has a family).

The morning of the wedding was chaos for the poor girls. Since Sakura's hair was short, it was a little difficult to actually get it into the traditional hairstyle. Ino and Tenten tried doing it with extensions, but it didn't work. In the end, Hinata made it into a very loose bun and decorated it with an orange comb, and two hair senbon. She made some of her bangs to be tucked into the bun, and the other half was stuck (making her look like Ino a bit.) Just on the hairstyle they wasted about 3 hours.

Sakura's make-up was probably the easiest task. What the girls did was powder up her face in white, paint her lips bright red, and outline her eyes in a dark color which looked like black.

And getting Sakura into the kimono was a living hell. Tying the obi to her torso was probably more difficult that the hair dilemma. Since Sakura was really skinny, they had to wrap it around her so many times, that there was almost no obi left to tie at the back of the kimono. Ino tried tying it the basic way, which of course, didn't work. Hinata tried tying it into a butterfly-bow, but that only seemed to make it worse, considering how little bit of cloth they had left. In the end it was Tenten who came to the rescue. She used a kunai to make a small hole in the obi, and used string to tie it the traditional way, that way, nobody would know the difference. Well, at least not too much of a difference.

But before leaving over to the Shinto shrine, the girls added the headdress to Sakura's head and left.

For Sasuke, it was an easy morning. All he had to do was wake up, shower, and dress. What he was wearing was a motsuki kimono with a short haori overcoat, with the Uchiha fan on it, and pleated hakama pants. Kakashi and Naruto went over to his house to change for the ceremony as well. Kakashi was wearing a grayish-blue kimono, with a black tree pattern on the sleeves. Naruto just wore a plain orange one with a blue undershirt.

_Only Naruto could make the color blue so dislikeable…._thought Sasuke.

At the Shinto shrine, all the guests were there, and much to Sakura's dismay, Tsunade had gotten drunk first thing in the morning. The priest couldn't even finish purifying the couple properly because of Tsunade's sudden outbursts. Normally, the immediate family would attend, but due to the circumstances, Shizune and Kakashi stood as Sasuke's parental figures while Tsunade and Jiraiya stood as Sakura's.

After the purifications were FINALLY done (it was two hours thanks to Tsunade) they drank their sake like they were supposed to, and finally were married.

**At the after-party:**

"Sasuke-kun! Put me down!!" laughed a certain pink-haired kunoichi. Her new husband smirked. "Not a chance," he said, twirling Sakura around. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the butterflies in her stomach that Sasuke was giving her.

Tsunade looked over at her apprentice, with a large 2 litter bottle of sake in her hand. She brought the bottle up to her lips and chugged half of the liquid down and sighed in content. If there was anything she liked about weddings, it's probably the free sake.

Naruto and Hinata smiled in Sasuke and Sakura's direction. Hinata couldn't be any happier for her friend, and Naruto was happy that Sasuke had finally found true love in Sakura. To be honest, he had thought that Sasuke was going to be single for the rest of his miserable life. But boy was he wrong. His best friends were having the day of their lives, with more to come. And Naruto was actually swelling with pride right now. He really couldn't wait until Hinata and he would get married.

Over to Ino and Shikamaru, they were too busy being drowned into their own thoughts. Ino was happy for her best friend. When they were younger, she would proudly announce that Sasuke would be hers, but it turned out to be the opposite. Shikamaru was too busy thinking of ways to propose to Ino. Seriously, it was going to be troublesome to charm the girl of his dreams. But for her, he would actually give up his nap time for the stupidest reason she could come up with.

Back to Sasuke and Sakura, they were still very happy. Sakura kept planting kisses on Sasuke's cheek while he cradled her in his arms. Everyone's eyes were on the newly weds. But Sasuke and Sakura didn't seem to notice. They were too busy noticing each other.

Kakashi was standing by the Karaoke machine, reading his infamous Icha Icha Paradise. Every now and then he would steal a glance to the Uchiha couple. He actually envied them. They would be able to do things that he himself couldn't do alone…and while he was thinking his perverted thoughts, Anko smacked him upside his head.

"HATAKE KAKASHI!!!" she growled, glaring at her boyfriend. "What the HELL do you think you're thinking?" Kakashi put up his hands in defense. "Iwasntthinkinganythingankochan!!!" he slurred. Anko raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? That's not what Sakura told me. She said that you were thinking about perverted thoughts. Ecchi…" she said, muttering the last part. Kakashi smiled at Anko innocently. "Don't worry Anko-chan! I was thinking perverted thoughts about you!!!" said Kakashi, smiling.

Realizing what he had just said, Kakashi's eyes widened.

_**BANG!!!**_

"Like I said before…you are SUCH a pervert! It makes no difference who you were thinking perverted thoughts about!!!" she hissed.

Kakashi smirked. "Are you sure? That's now what it looks like," he said slyly, noticing Anko's tainted cheeks. She then looked up at him. "And what the hell makes you think that, hotshot?" she growled, placing her hands on her hips. Kakashi's visible eye crinkled up, showing that his smirk had officially turned into a smile. "Anko…Anko…Anko," he said, shaking his head. "How about I show you what I was thinking when we get home," he said seductively. The hot-blooded woman gave Kakashi a dreamy look before turning it into a scowl. "But you better play nice, you bad boy," she said, faking her anger. Kakashi once again smirked. "Hook….line…and sinker," he muttered. "What was that?" asked Anko innocently. "N-nothing!" he said nervously. Anko shrugged and decided she would deal with him later.

Jiraiya watched Sasuke and Sakura with great interest, jotting down everything they did. Sire, it wasn't his thing, but seriously, this could come in handy for when he releases his new volume. Jiraiya made a face that could easily be read as "WTF ARE YOU DOING WOMAN?!?" when Tsunade dragged herself over to Jiraiya and leaned on him.

"Oi…..you old coot, you should really consider loosing the porcupine from your head," she said, pointing an empty sake bottle at Jiraiya. He smirked. "And you should stop drinking sake. And here you are…the head of the Medical Ninjas and yet…you're here getting drunk. Nice way to screw up your life," said Jiraiya, putting on a stupid face. Tsunade glared. In one swift move, she had a kunai at Jiraiya's throat. "Mention me and my drinking habits one more time….and the last thing you'll see is this little baby right here," said Tsunade darkly, pointing to the kunai. Jiraiya being scared of a drunken Tsunade, nodded. At that action, Tsunade smirked. "Glad you see things my way!" she said cheerfully.

By the end of the night, every one was seriously drunk and couldn't even move. What ended up happening was that Sakura used her super-strength and carried them all to their houses. After dropping everybody off, she was exhausted, and when she got home, she would meet her new house (…you mean mansion) and her new bigger bed that she would share with her husband. Of course, she knew a nice way to relax (-wink wink-)

_**10 years later:**_

"Yuki-neesan!!"

A 10 year old female version of Sasuke with lavish pink hair stepped into the room. Annoyed at what she found, she picked up her younger brother and sister, who had kunai at their throats, and were fighting over the Chibi Ninja Excel game. 7 year old Satoshi and Mikoto glared at each other. Yuki sighed as she saw the intense glaring contest between the two.

"Cut it out you two. Especially you Imouto," she said calmly.

The two immediately smiled at each other and looked at their older sister. "Gomennasai Yuki-neesan. We promise we won't do it again," said Satoshi. After those words slipped out of his mouth, the two people she was currently carrying turned into logs. Yuki let out a deep growl from the back of her throat. "Tch. I should've known that those two knuckle heads would try something like that….," she said, smirking to herself.

Three seconds later…another growl was heard.

"RINKOOOOO! You're….TOAST!!!"

Yuki immediately recognized that voice as Mikoto's voice. She ran over to the living room where she found Daisuke, Akito, and Satoshi looking at the battle raging on between Rinko and Mikoto outside. Yuki sighed once more. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

She opened the sliding door even wider and then leaned on the wall that she used for shuriken practice. Her pink haired sister (that resembles Sakura more than you think) and her jet black haired sister (who also resembles Sakura…except for the black hair) were once again fighting over who had the keenest and sharper Sharingan. Sure, Mikoto was only 7, while Rinko was 9, but hey, they were total prodigies.

"My Sharingan has 2 tomoe!" bragged Mikoto. Rinko shouted and smirked. "So, I can tell the future! Ha!" she said. Mikoto sighed. "Both our Sharingan can do that, so just shut up. Besides, I bet you can't CHANGE the color of your Sharingan," said Mikoto. Rinko huffed. "I'd like to see you try…" she muttered. Mikoto smirked. "Fine…"

Mikoto closed her eyes for a good 5 seconds before slowly opening them again. Rinko stumbled back, seeing that her sister's Sharingan had turned from blood-red to a bright blue color. "See? I told you. But you were all like….NO YOU CAN'T and BLAH BLAH BLAH…," said Mikoto, putting her hands on her hips.

Sakura came outside and looked around. "Yuki-chan….care to explain what's happening?" said Sakura, watching her two little girls with great interest. Yuki glared at Mikoto. "Hmph. Let Mikoto-chan explain it to you herself," she said angrily. Sakura sighed. _You're definitely like your father Yuki-chan…_

Sakura walked over to Mikoto and looked into her eyes. "Mikoto-chan…what just happened?" she asked curiously. Mikoto beamed. "I can make my Sharingan change colors, and Rinko can't, so she got all jealous and thought that I put contacts and then we started comparing our Sharingan and then I used my Chidori to blow her away, but then Rinko came to me and punched me in the arm, so I then Chidoried her ass again and she went flying, and she came back and used that stupid Screech jutsu that Naruto Oji-san taught her, and then we decided we were equal and then we started bragging," she said, catching her breath in between.

Sakura's eyes widened. _She couldn't have inherited the Nikkougan AND the she?_

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at her daughter. "Listen Mikoto-chan, I suggest you don't do this anymore unless you really need to, understood?"

"Wakatte-imasu…."

Sakura patted her daughter's head. "Good girl. Now run along and stop bragging," she said playfully. "Hai, Kaachan…"

Sakura stood up and looked at Mikoto, to Rinko. She was glaring at the wall behind her, while the boys were wide-eyed and their jaws were wide open.

Sakura sighed. She will need to have a talk with Sasuke in the night before bed.

_**Later that day…**_

"Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, dropping her book on the coffee table in front of her. Sasuke looked up from his paperwork and smirked at Sakura. "Hn." Sakura rolled her eyes. Even after all this time, he STILL couldn't get rid of the annoying habit. She sighed and stared at the floor.

"Mikoto-chan is able to change the color of her Sharingan. And apparently, she says she can see the future as well. I mean, I know the Sharingan is able to predict a few moves here and there during combat, but when you're not in a battle, is it possible for you to…you know, look into the future?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura as if he was crazy, but then returned to his paperwork. He read over it and set it down and went over to sit next to Sakura on the couch.

"Something tells me that we've created a new and improved Uchiha clan, Sakura-chan. And I think it's two kekkei genkai in one. She must've inherited the Sharingan from me, and the Nikkougan from you.," said Sasuke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (and it probably was ;P).

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out!!! But seriously, now that it's a time-skip, I'll be sure to update sooner. Oh, and be sure to expect more incidents with Mikoto and Rinko. **

**Mikoto: Ne, but it's mostly about me, so don't expect Rinko. -****sticks tongue out-**

**Rinko: So? I'll be getting all the cool parts! Jealous, yet? **

**Yuki: picks up Mikoto and Rinko Hn. It doesn't matter. Me and the guys are getting more screen time than you, so shut up already.**

**Satoshi, Akito, and Daisuke: NANI?!? I thought we agreed not to do any missions for a long time!!!**

**Yuki: And your point is? -drops Mikoto and Rinko-**

**Mikoto and Rinko: ITAI!!!! Yuki-neesan!!!**

**Sasuke: Urasai. You guys are giving me a headache. **

**Sakura: Review please to make Sasuke-kun's headache get better!! –panics-**


	28. Watch where you’re sitting Daddy

**

* * *

**

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.**

**Chapter 27- Watch where you're sitting Daddy**

* * *

Sakura stared at Sasuke. "I thought so. Besides, is it even possible for a person to have two kekkei genkai?" she asked, a little startled at the tone of her voice. Sasuke sighed. "Sakura-chan, Mikoto-chan is living proof of that. Anyways, don't pester yourself with this. We've both got work in the morning," said Sasuke, yawning. Sakura smiled softly. "I guess you're right. Ever since, Tsunade-shishou gave the position of Hokage to Naruto no baka, she's been requesting me too much at the hospital," said Sakura, rubbing the back of her head. Sasuke smirked. "And the dobe has been giving me mission after mission. I have to go pick up some scroll tomorrow from Tsukigakure from the Hoshikage," said Sasuke. At the mention of 'Tsukigakure', Sakura froze. "Tsukigakure?" she repeated. Sasuke nodded. Sakura pounded one fist into her hand.

"That's it, Sasuke-kun! We can ask Takeshi-sama if the Nikkougan can be inherited along with any other bloodline trait! Well, basically, you're gonna ask him," said Sakura. Sasuke cocked his head. "But why? Besides, I'm pretty sure the others can change the color of their Sharingan as well. I saw Yuki-chan and Rinko-chan training the other day, separately of course, and their Sharingan certainly didn't look normal. Yuki's looked like the color of your eyes, while Rinko had some purplish color," said Sasuke, standing up. Sakura smiled. "Maybe you're right. But just to be sure, you're definitely going to ask him. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" said Sakura.

Sakura moved her eyes so she could look to the door leading into the living room. Sasuke looked at her eyes and immediately understood. "Yuki-chan, shouldn't you be asleep by now?" he asked gently. Yuki hesitantly made her way into the room, wondering if she was making the right choice. She came up to her mother and stood in front of her. Sakura looked at Yuki and smiled. "Don't mind your father. Is there something wrong?" Yuki shook her head. Sakura raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really?" she asked. Sakura looked at Yuki straight in the eye, which made Yuki's mouth turn into a smile.

"Kaa-san…that's cheating! You know that I smile when you look at me in the eye!" said Yuki, holding back a laugh. Sakura smirked. "And your point? You always have to use your advantages if you want to get what you want. Remember that Yuki-chan," said Sakura, smiling. Yuki crossed her arms. "Yeah, yeah. And besides, what makes you think something is wrong with me? Because I'm out of bed?" asked Yuki. Sakura giggled. "No. I'm your mother, and a mother knows when something's off balance in their children's mind," said Sakura. Sasuke forced out a cough. "And your dad says that he can sense it too," said Sakura, rolling her eyes.

Sasuke went and sat next to Sakura. He took Yuki by the hand and sat her on his lap. "Now…care to tell us what's wrong?" asked Sasuke. The younger Uchiha sighed and looked at her father. "Tousan….how many types of Sharingan are there?" she asked curiously. Sasuke winced. Just at the mention of how many Sharingan reminds him of what happened when he was 7. "Well, there are only three types of Sharingan," he lied. "One is when you barely get it, you only have one tomoe in your eye. The second one is when you get another tomoe in your eye, and the third one, you get another," he said rather quickly. Yuki stared at her father in disbelief. "You're lying, father," she said simply. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Am I?" Yuki nodded. "When you were busy explaining, I entered you mind and saw two types of other Sharingan in your memory," she said.

Sasuke glared at Sakura. Sakura glared right back. "And you think I have something to do with this?" she asked him angrily. Yuki looked from her mom to her dad. "Mom has nothing to do with this, Father. I have been noticing that I can enter another's mind and that I can also change the color of my Sharingan. Up until now, I thought I was the only one, but Imouto can also do that," she said in a bored tone. She looked back at the door and glared at it.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled. The sliding door opened up a bit, and Satoshi came in, along with Rinko. Sakura said. "You heard everything we said, didn't you?" Yuki said. Rinko and Satoshi nodded. "I thought so," she said. Yuki stood up and sat down on the floor. Rinko took Yuki's spot on Sasuke's lap while Satoshi sat on Sakura's. "Well, listen up. This is the only time I'm allowing you to stay up late, got it?" said Sakura sternly. The siblings all nodded. "Good. Since apparently you guys can't sleep, we'll see how this goes. I'll allow you guys to skip school tomorrow, if you allow me to train you for the entire day," said Sakura. Sasuke looked at Sakura. "We can't do that, Sakura-chan. Besides, you said you've got to go work at the hospital tomorrow," said Sasuke. Sakura waved him off. "Yare, yare, Sasuke-kun. I'm going to train them in being medics."

Yuki, Satoshi, and Rinko all turned pale. "Medic-ninja?" they all asked. Sakura beamed. "It'll be fun! I promise!" chirped Sakura happily. Yuki stood up. "I just remembered. Shikamaru-sensei told our class that we have a project due tomorrow, so I can't skip school." She gave a peck to Sakura's cheek and hugged Sasuke. "Oyasuminasai," she said before exiting the living room. Rinko and Satoshi exchanged looks. "We're practicing essential jutsu tomorrow, so I can't miss school either. Maybe another time, m'kay?" said Satoshi, hugging Sakura. He hugged Sasuke as well. "See ya in the morning," he said sleepily. Rinko looked at Satoshi for help but he shrugged and exited. Rinko sighed. "I've…..got homework that I have to turn in," she said lamely. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, right. That's why you came bursting through the door dancing around saying 'I have no homework! I have no homework!'" Rinko, embarrassed looked away and sighed. "Alright, you caught me."

Sakura smirked. "Rinko, you're just as bad a liar as Ino-chan," said Sakura, stifling a giggle. "Mom! I really hate looking at people's insides and watching them bleed to death!" she cried. Sakura sighed again. "Rinky….," she said softly. "Get OVER it!" she hissed. Sasuke looked and Sakura and she shrugged. "What your mother is trying to say is that you're going to see that a lot in the battlefield, so it's best that you start getting used to stuff like that," said Sasuke gently. "Mom…Dad. I'm only 9. I am not going to see blood and stuff like that until I graduate from the academy….unless I cut myself, then never mind," she said. Sakura smirked. "Fine….you can go to school. But one of these days, Uchiha Rinko, I WILL get you to come with me to the hospital," she said in triumph. "Uh….right. I'll be going now," said Rinko. "'Night!" She ran out the door and went straight to her room.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura while she turned around and smiled at him. "That always does the trick," she said happily. "Aa. Anyways, I think we should get some shut-eye as well," he purred. "Oh gosh. Fine," said Sakura, heading in the direction of their room.

When Sakura was asleep, she could've sworn her dream was so real!

**Sakura's dream:**

_Sakura was currently washing the dishes while she waited for Sasuke and the kids to come back from the grocery store. When Sakura picked up Sasuke's cup, it suddenly cracked. Sakura sighed. Something told her that that idiot was going to kick somebody's butt again. _

_Sasuke and the kids all stared at their Hokage with strange looks. Hinata glared at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, Toshihiro-kun….I am very disappointed in you! I can't believe that just because you have Hokage status, you would go out in town and show your……back side….to everyone in town. And Toshi….where do I begin? You stole about 33 bowls of ramen from Ichiraku's, bought those Icha Icha books, snuck into the women's hot springs using the Oiroke no Jutsu that your father invented, and went over to Sasuke-san's children and got yourself beaten up!" she ranted. Meanwhile, both males ignored her. Toshihiro flashed his pale blue eyes over at Yuki and smirked. She scowled and shot him a mischievous look. Sasuke looked down at his eldest child, and saw the look on her face. He smirked. Somebody was going to be hurt today, and for once, it wasn't going to be his doing. _

_Yuki walked over to Toshihiro and leaned in to his ear. "You know, _To-shi-hi-ro_, if I were you, I wouldn't play rough with a girl…especially if she's an Uchiha," she whispered playfully. Toshihiro's mouth turned into a smirk. "But…you're not a girl," he said, smirking. At that, Yuki stood up straight and glared at Toshihiro. "Oh really? And why is that?" she asked angrily. He looked up thoughtfully and smiled. "One, because you act like a boy, you hang out with them, you eat like them, and not to mention, you burp like them." A wide grin appeared on his face. "And….you're flat as a board!" he exclaimed with triumph. At that statement, Yuki cringed. "Come…again?" she asked in a deep tone. Toshihiro, being an idiot like his father, repeated what he had said, slowly. "Yooooooooooooou aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare flaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat aaaaaaaaas a boooooooooaaard," he said. Yuki's face turned from pale to a burning red, her eyes immediately flared a blood red color. Her eyes flickered dangerously as she glared daggers at the knucklehead. _

"_Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!!"_

_A large fireball emerged from Yuki's mouth and straight to the poor defenseless boy. The ball made contact with him, only resulting in Toshihiro getting burned to a crisp. _

_Yuki turned her back on him and closed her eyes. "Hmph. And THAT"S why you don't mess with girls! SHANNARO!!!!" she said loudly. And at that, Yuki walked past her family and to the direction of the Uchiha manor. _

_Once, at the house, Yuki barged in without even announcing her arrival like the rest of the group did. She went straight to the living room and flopped down on the couch. Sakura came out and set some onigiri on the coffee table. "Yuki-chan, you want some rice balls?" she asked as she sat down on the couch besides her. Yuki looked up and glared at her. "Not in the mood, Kaa-san," she said coldly. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Don't you even think about going to your room and shutting the door and using Chidori on every damn thing that Toshihiro gave you," scolded Sakura. Yuki stared awkwardly at her mother. "What the….how'd you know I was gonna do that?" she asked. Sakura twitched and blushed. "W-well you see…uh….it's just that….I…..lucky guess?" Yuki sighed. "Tou-san was right, you ARE a bad liar," she said coolly. Sakura blushed. "Okay, if you must know, I went to the store to check up on you, and I saw you and Toshihiro throwing insults back and forth at each other, and then you burned him, and marched angrily back home!" she said, a little bit too happily. Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Let's just pretend I believe you. Now excuse me while I go and burn that idiot's very generous gifts to a crisp," said Yuki in a bored tone. Sakura sweat dropped. "O-okay then…."_

_Sasuke walked into the room and then snuck up behind Sakura and put his arms around her shoulders. He pecked her on the cheek. _

"_So…what's my favorite pink haired kunoichi doing?" he asked. Sakura leaned into his embrace and inhaled his intoxicating scent. "Nothing much, my little avenger," she said sweetly. Sasuke buried his face into her hair and took in the fragrance. Sasuke smirked and jumped over Sakura and onto the couch, accidentally squishing poor defenseless(or not) Yuki. _

"_ITAI!!! Tou-san…GET OFF OF ME! I CAN"T BREATH! MY GOSH! YOU ARE SO FRIGGIN' HEAVY!!!" yelled Yuki. Sasuke immediately got up and looked down. "Next time….get out of the way. You have ninja reflexes don't you?" he said. Yuki smirked. "Not when you're half asleep you don't," she said, chuckling a bit to herself. She quickly stood up and headed for the door. "Oh…and Kaa-san…I think I want to be a medic ninja," she said before stepping out into the backyard. _

_Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks before shaking it off and hugging each other. _

_Yuki stood at the bridge in front of the small pond in the yard. She looked at her reflection and turned on her Sharingan. She just stared at her reflection and tried to force more chakra into her eyes. And when she did, she was surprised at what happened to her eyes. _

**End of Sakura's Dream**

Sakura woke up with a smile on her face. She looked over at Sasuke, who was still asleep, and smirked. Yuki was in for the shock of her life…literally.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I left it on cliffhanger here. It's just that I wanted to get this out today and I have to say, this is dedicated to all the victims of 9/11. To those who died…may you rest in peace. School started last week, and I was busy buying supplies and such, but now that that stress is lifted from my shoulders, I will now FOR SURE, update sooner. And I'm sorry this chapter came out shorter than most of you would've liked…I PROMISE that next chapter will be much longer than this. Oh, and I will be starting on that new story once I finish this one. I'll release two chapters at a time if possible so I can finish faster and start on the new one. **

**Have a nice day(or night)**

**-kawaiiblossom94**

**-yawns-**

**Well, I gotta go to sleep now.**

**Oyasuminasai!**


	29. Rise From the Ashes

**

* * *

**

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.**

**Chapter 28-Rise From the Ashes**

* * *

Yuki glared at her reflection in the water. Her blood red Sharingan eyes quickly dissolved into a softer red color. She cursed herself for being weak, and that it is probably possible for Mikoto and Rinko to surpass her now that they also posses this strange kekkei genkai.

Yuki's eyes softened up when she figured that she could always train with them so that they all remain even instead of one surpassing the other. But she could never bring herself to be even with her younger sisters. That just wouldn't be right.

She just stared at her reflection in the water, when she saw another face that resembled her father's behind her. She glared at the reflection and then looked behind her, but nobody was there. Her eyes narrowed. She was probably too stressed and now she was just seeing things. Yuki turned back to looking at the water, and again, the face was still there. She whipped her head around and narrowed her eyes even more.

Something wasn't right here. Either somebody around here knew an invisibility jutsu and was really good at hiding chakra…or she was going crazy. Yuki shook her head. It was definitely her mind playing tricks on her.

Mikoto and Rinko came running up to Yuki.

"Yuki-neesan!!!!" they called.

Yuki sighed. Well, now at least she had something to distract herself with. She put one hand on her hip and looked at the younger girls, who had on innocent faces. She brought her hand up to her head and closed her eyes. Rinko looked at Yuki. "Yuki-neesan…why are your eyes funny like Mikoto's?" she asked. At that statement, both girls cringed. "THEY'RE NOT FUNNY!!!" they yelled together. Rinko sweat dropped and sighed. "Yare yare…. Anyways, kaa-chan was looking for you. She needs you to take us to Hokage-sama's office because we have a mission with you," said Mikoto.

Yuki opened on eye. "Wait a sec...you guys aren't even out of the academy yet, and you have a mission with ME?" she asked, wondering if she heard correctly. "Yes, we have a mission with you. It's a B-rank, and our Team Leader is going to be Kakashi-sensei. Tou-san will be joining us within an hour after the mission starts," explained Rinko, for once being serious. Mikoto nodded. "And also, Satoshi-kun, Daisuke-un, and Akito-kun are stuck with kaa-chan and are going to undergo Medic-training!" yelled Mikoto happily. Rinko and Yuki turned into a noticeably pale blue color. "You've got to be kidding me…" they both said. "They're going to die the moment they step inside the hospital," said Yuki slowly.

All three giggled as they made their way to the Hokage tower. They knocked on the door, on which a loud "C'mon in!" was heard.

The three sisters stepped in the Rokudaime Hokage's office. Yuki, having been there many times in the past, didn't bother to take in the sights. But Rinko and Mikoto did otherwise. They looked around, seeing all the shelves of books and scrolls, and the view of Konoha through the window.

"So….how are my favorite girls?" asked a low male voice.

Yuki shrugged, while Rinko and Mikoto ran up to Naruto. "Naruto Oji-san!" they chanted. Naruto chuckled as he saw the two younger Uchiha females crowding around him. He patted their heads and cleared his throat. "Anyways, I'm sure you girls know why you were summoned here, right?" he asked, a toothy grin placed on his face. All three nodded. "Good. Now let me explain the details of the mission. It's a B-rank mission. You are to escort some drunken old timer to the Land of Wind. About a pack of 7 shinobi are after him. He maybe an alcoholic, but he's a really important guy….or so I'm told," he said. Yuki smirked. Naruto was pretty goofy for somebody who was supposed to be the leader of a shinobi village.

They heard a light knock at the door. Naruto smiled. "Ah, that must be him. ENTER, DATTEBAYO!!!!" he shouted. The door opened up a bit, and in came in Hinata, wearing her hair in a ponytail with a small boy following quietly behind her. "Ano, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry to bother you doing your job, but the client is here," she said, wondering if it was a good time to bother her husband. Naruto smiled and motioned for her to send in the drunken dude.

In waltzed in a wild looking old man, with one blue eye and the other was red. His hair looked greasy and was sticking out in strange angles. In his hands he held two bottles of sake. He smelled strongly of alcohol, and it made the girls dizzy.

Naruto tried to be polite and smiled at the man. "Girls, this is Shikyu-san, and he's your…uh…..guy that you have to escort!" he said in fake cheerfulness. Yuki eyed the man…..and she definitely did not like what she saw. That guy looked like a total pervert, which he probably was. Mikoto and Rinko just exchanged confused looks and shrugged.

A small cloud of smoke appeared in the middle of the room, and the cloud got bigger, and out popped Kakashi-sensei. Yuki looked over her shoulder and waved at him. Kakashi waved back and looked over at the other two. "Ahem." The girls had surprised looks on their faces and then turned around and saw Kakashi. "Kakashi Oji-san! You're late for our 1st mission together!!!!" the girls squawked. Kakashi nervously put a hand on his neck and rubbed it. "Yeah…you see…I ran into Sakura and Sasuke and they needed help with their new baby and I just couldn't resist it!!" All three girls glared at their leader. "OJI-SAN! YOU'RE A LIAR!!" screeched Mikoto. "YOU'RE GONNA END UP LIKE PINNOCHIO!!!" yelled Rinko. Yuki just nodded her head. "They've got a point…" she said slowly. Sasuke burst into the room and glared at Naruto.

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT!" he spat. His voice was full of venom, but Naruto didn't even bat an eye at Sasuke's behavior. Naruto just stared at Sasuke, just like the rest of the room. Sasuke then realized how awkward it was and just pretended nothing happened. "ITACHI IS ALIIIIIVE!!!" he yelled. The adults chuckled, while the girls just stared at their father with embarrassment. "Ano…tou-san…who's Itachi?" they asked.

At the mention of the name, Sasuke's eyes flashed red, and the Sharingan was spinning fiercely. He glared at the wall. "Itachi…..he's alive….and he took….." he stopped there, his voice slowly fading away. He gulped. "Naruto, cancel the mission. I'm going after him…" he said slowly. His hands were shaking, either out of fear or of anger, who knew, but only Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura had seen him in this state. Sasuke unconsciously clenched and unclenched his fists, angry with the fact that not even Sakura and him were enough to defeat the damn weasel.

Sakura….

Just the thought of her made him even angrier. His retarded-ass brother kidnapped the love of his life, and he wasn't even there to stop him. Hot tears were starting to build inside Sasuke's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He shut his eyes and deactivated his Sharingan. He would need to save his energy for the final showdown between him and his brother.

He looked up, not bothering to open up his eyes. "Naruto….I request permission to go after Itachi immediately…." he said in a low voice. Naruto looked at the emotions on his face….in fact, there were no emotions there. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows…something serious must've happened. Then it hit him…the only other Uchiha besides Itachi missing was Sakura. He swore under his breath. "Permission granted. I'll assemble a team to go with you right…" –"NO! I need to do this on my own! It's been my life-long goal to get rid of him…..and when I thought I did…he comes and ruins my life again!" he shouted. Naruto felt his eyes getting round. He sighed and smirked. "Fine then teme….but be careful out there…." he said. Sasuke nodded and puffed out in a cloud of smoke.

Everyone turned to Naruto. "Are you really going to let him go alone, Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi. He smirked at Kakashi.

"Ne, ne….Kakashi-sensei…you know me better than that, Dattebayo!" he said, pounding one fist onto his chest. Kakashi smiled under his mask. He knelt down on one knee and looked at the floor. "I'll go and get the others," he said quietly.

PUFF!!!

_With the hottest Uchiha ever….err….I mean Sasuke…._

Sasuke glared straight ahead. He had no idea where he was going, and yet, he had a feeling he was going the right way. He leapt from branch to branch, examining his surroundings carefully. Nothing…..

He continued going straight for about 15 minutes or so, until he got a weak familiar chakra signal. He inwardly smirked. That didn't take to long. He doubled his speed and kept going straight, until he felt the chakra go east. He shifted his foot in that direction and jumped to the next branch. He landed gracefully on it and narrowed his eyes. _I've got company…._

Sasuke groaned. He didn't have time to be messing with some low-life ninja right now. He quickly made a bunshin of himself and they left in opposite directions. Sasuke couldn't help but feel happy that this was a fight to the death between himself and Itachi. Maybe like this….he'll actually win….he's gotten much stronger, faster, and learned a thing or two of medical jutsu from Sakura. The odds were in his favor. Sasuke took a deep breath and zipped past the whole forest into a clearing, much like the with the previous battle with Itachi.

He stood there and scanned the area. Sasuke's eyes widened. The world around him slowly turned into a blend of red and black. Oh gosh, he knew this jutsu too well for him not to know what this was…..Tsukiyomi.

Sasuke closed his eyes and forced all the chakra from his upper body down to his feet. The genjustu slowly started to fade, but not completely. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around, Sharingan eyes trying to find their next victim. And at last…

"Foolish little brother…."

That voice made the hairs on Sasuke's neck stand up, and that didn't happen too often, unless it was Sakura going on a rampage. Sasuke's hand made it's way to his back, where his trusty Kusangi was strapped around his waist. With one swift movement, his got out the katana and plunged it into his leg. He knew the pain he was experiencing now was nothing compared to what was coming to him right now. The genjustu faded away, and he smirked through the pain he was trying so hard to endure.

His eyes widened when he noticed that Sakura lay in the middle of the clearing, tied up with an explosive tag on her chest. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. His eyes narrowed even further when he sensed another presence behind him. He closed his eyes, while his ears picked up a couple of movements to his left. He snapped his eyes open and jumped into the air, barely dodging a barrage of fir-covered shuriken. Sasuke smirked. Itachi must really be losing it.

He landed and skillfully did a one-handed back flip to prevent from taking a nasty fall. He looked up and saw a big fireball coming his way. He shifted all his weight onto his right leg, and pushed to get an extra boost. He ran towards Sakura, but when he was 10 feet away, a barrier pop-up and shocked him. He was sent back and crashed into a tree, hurting his back in the process.

Sasuke stood up, panting. His head quickly snapped up when he heard a shrill voice calling out his name.

'SASUKE-KUN!!!!!" she called.

Sakura tried to squirm out of the ropes, but was rendered useless. Almost nothing could penetrate rope made from black hair….and she never figured out why. Sakura looked around the area. Maybe if she…..no, she promised herself and Tsunade that was only to be used in an emergency. She looked around and saw Sasuke running around in circles like a mad man. She sweat dropped. _Oooh who am I kidding?!?! This IS an emergency!!_

Sakura groaned and then pumped chakra into her eyes. She looked over at the place where Sasuke was running. An invisible Itachi was striking Sasuke through airborne attacks. "Kuso….."she muttered. "At this rate, Sasuke-kun won't be able to fight properly. Besides…he does realize that he looks like an idiot like that, doesn't he?" she told herself.

Sakura stared at a small patch of grass. She stared blankly at it, and with all her willpower, concentrated on it. Sakura closed her eyes and unleashed an outburst of chakra all at once. The chakra traveled all around her, knocking down trees and other solids down in the process. She stared at the floor, and then saw two shadows looming over her. Sakura smiled at the faces before her.

* * *

**A/N: OOOOOH! I'm SO sorry for the late update!!! Okay, I promised two chapters, so the next one will be out tomorrow, considering how late it is right now. And a third will be out by Friday if I have time. PLEASE tell me if anything is going wrong up until now, because I feel that this story is starting to suck. Okay, until tomorrow!!!**

**-kawaiiblossom94**

**P.S. New story is coming out soon, preview will be in the next chapter in the author's note!! hope you like it!!!**


	30. Final Showdown of the Uchiha

**

* * *

**

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.**

**Chapter 29- Final Showdown of the Uchiha**

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe at who was standing right in front of her. Two familiar figures towered over her, blocking most of the sunlight. She smiled at them. "Thank god you guys are here!" she said sighing with relief. Naruto put on his trademark grin. "C'mon Sakura-chan….we wouldn't just ditch you like that! When teme told me that you were kidnapped by Itachi and was going with his avenger thing, I decided to join the party, along with Kakashi-sensei!" he said. Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, I've told you to stop calling me that…I'm not your sensei anymore…" he said. Kakashi helped Sakura up and smiled under his mask. Sakura smiled, but then her face turned serious.

"Kakashi-sensei….Naruto, we have to go stop Sasuke, now. He'll get himself killed if we don't interfere," she said seriously. She quickly tore off her apron and got into a fighting stance. Naruto smirked, as did Kakashi. "Uh-oh…the apron's off!" said Naruto cheerfully. Sakura smirked as well. "That's right, boys. This chick still has some game to her," she said, her smirk growing wider. Her apple green eyes slowly faded away, and returned with a pupil-less pink color. She pushed all her chakra onto her back leg, and released a little bit of it, and took off towards Sasuke, who was running around in circles. Kakashi and Naruto followed behind.

Sasuke shut his eyes, and let out an ear-splitting screech when Sakura approached him. "Get away from me!!" he yelled, swatting at Sakura. Sakura grabbed his wrist and slammed him onto the ground effortlessly. Sasuke spit out some blood and glared at Sakura. "What the hell what that for?" he hissed. Sakura put one hand on her hip. "I saved you. That deserves a thank you for the very least," she said in an icy tone. Sasuke sighed. "I don't have time for this Sakura….I have to find.."

"Who are you looking for?" asked Itachi with fake cheerfulness. (That's new…lol)

Sasuke froze and his eyes went wide open. He decided whether or not to turn around. But boy did he make the worst decision of his life. Sasuke turned around, and Kakashi, being caught in the genjustu, punched Sasuke in the jaw line. Sakura quickly deactivated her Nikkougan and shot off to where Itachi was hiding in the trees. She looked over her shoulder and saw that all of the rookie 9 was there, along with 5 other people. Sakura's eyes widened. Those foolish children of hers….they're gonna get killed. She quickly stepped on a branch, but it was too late and ended up hitting her head on the stem part of the tree. Sakura quickly scrambled to her feet and jumped to where everyone else was.

"Minna-san! Doushite?!?!" she called out.

They immediately understood. "Why, you ask? It's because you were kidnapped!" said Ino and Tenten. Hinata just stood there and had a worried look on her face. She looked behind Sakura, and ordered everyone to duck. They did as they were told, and Hinata and Neji quickly released chakra to blow off the swarm of kunai heading their way. But Hinata's chakra flow wasn't strong enough, and about three kunai penetrated the chakra barrier and stabbed her torso area.

"HINATA!!!!!"

The female Hyuuga's vision began to blur, and she slowly felt the ground rush up to her. Naruto quickly ran up to her and stared at her unconscious body. He stared, and it seemed like forever that he stayed like that, frozen in place. Slowly, red chakra started leaking out of Naruto's body. His facial features became more fox-like, and two giant tails were starting to sprout out of his backside.

Sasuke had Daisuke and Satoshi by the shoulders, each one supporting their father up. When he looked up, his eyes met Naruto growling, and Sakura clutching her head, screaming bloody murder. Sakura's eyes were overflowing with tears, and she just lay there on the floor, yelling and screaming that it was never her intention for this to happen. What exactly was she talking about? Did he miss something while he was busy doing who knows what? He'll have to find that out. Sasuke nodded to the younger Uchiha, and shot in the direction of Sakura, and slowed to a stop in front of her. Sasuke knelt down besides Sakura and took her hand.

A metallic scent filled Sasuke's nose…the metallic scent that he couldn't stand since he was a younger boy…..

Blood…..

He looked at Sakura's hand, and saw that there was a kunai going through her entire hand, and it was just there. Sakura also had a shuriken on her stomach, a couple of kunai sticking out of her back, and another kunai on her back leg muscle. Sasuke felt sick to his stomach. He looked around….everybody was glaring at the direction of the trees, and Rinko, Mikoto, and Akito were all holding each other tightly, tears sliding down Rinko and Akito's cheeks. Mikoto wasn't crying though, her eyes were very wide, and had a thin watery line on them, but refused to let the tears fall.

Tenten and Neji approached Sasuke. "Itachi tried to kill your kids….Sakura stood in front of the collision……and this happened," said Tenten slowly quietly. Neji closed his eyes and opened them up quickly. Sasuke looked down at Sakura's now limp body and cold hands. Sasuke felt his eyes go wider than he thought possible. Sakura was dying…and all he was doing was sitting there feeling sorry for himself because his wife was on the verge of loosing her life. Sasuke clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Now…it was definitely personal.

He activated his Sharingan, and glared out into the trees. His glare intensified when he felt Itachi's chakra. He let out a low, deep growl from the back of his throat and grabbed his right wrist. Hell yeah….Sasuke was about to unleash a Chidori on Itachi….and it wasn't going to be a pretty sight. He charged up a big electric ball, and Naruto jumped to the side of Sasuke and tried to power up his Rasengan…but Sasuke stopped him. The look in his eyes, full of hatred, made him realize just how much he wanted to kill Itachi. The Kyuubi's chakra subsided, and he collapsed onto the floor because of the chakra he burned out into the atmosphere.

The sound of chirping birds was heard, and then a squishy sound was heard.

All was silent, as Sasuke stood there, his eyes blazing with fury, as Itachi's eyes turned dull. His hand through Itachi's chest and a katana through his stomach, Sasuke was definitely satisfied. He at least knew that they would both go down…one way or another. He looked up at Itachi.

"Why……nii-san…." He said, loosing his breath. Itachi tightened his grip on the katana. A small smile was placed on his face, blood on the side of Itachi's lip. "I killed the clan…..because I knew you had……the potential to re-create…..a better clan…….something I myself couldn't accomplish……." He said. Sasuke's eyes now held an expression of confusion and anger. "Are you serious…….." Itachi closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "You saw what the Uchiha clan turned to….it was about the clan…the clan this, the clan that………it was pathetic……….but you……Sasuke….you had a heart of a true ninja at such a young age……." Itachi said. He coughed out some blood onto the ground.

"I always knew that you would surpass me……or if not be equal to me……..I told you…..we would continue to exist in this world side by side….even if you hated me……"

Itachi laughed bitterly. "And to think…..I thought you would've realized much sooner that you were stronger than me from the beginning….you truly are my foolish little brother….." A small groan was heard, and Itachi's head fell loose, the hand on the katana falling back to his side. Sasuke stared wide-eyed at Itachi…….he was his little brother……and he had killed his only brother……….and this made Sasuke sick. He always thought revenge was going to be sweet….but he never imagined it to be a very sick feeling like this. He smiled bitterly. "No….you are just my foolish older brother," he said quietly. He yanked the katana out of his stomach and felt his knees buckle. He let the weakness consume him, yearning for a nice long nap. Sasuke let his upper body fall to the ground, but was caught by his children. They were all wearing teary expressions……even Yuki. But it seemed that Mikoto was nowhere to be seen.

The kids helped Sasuke up and carried him to where Sakura was. She had kunai and shuriken in all the areas like before. Hinata lay besides her, also having weapons all over her body. Sasuke's hand unconsciously went to Sakura's cheek. Dried tears were visible on her face. He stroked her hair, and Sakura's eyes slowly opened up half way. She gave him a small smile. "You……did it……Sasuke-kun," she whispered. Sasuke smiled. "Don't talk…..just……..save your energy…" He replied.

Yuki looked around for a sign of Mikoto, and felt someone tug at her sleeve. She looked down and saw Daisuke. He looked sad. "Mikoto-chan….she's at the river," he said quietly. He spun around on his heel and walked over to the other two. Akito looked at Yuki and softened his eyes. He mouthed "She's okay….don't worry", but it didn't seem to convince her.

Before heading towards the river, she took one last look at her parents. They were strong….a battle like this wouldn't kill couldn't kill them. She looked around. Everyone was pretty much wounded in one way or another, and yet, they didn't even help. They just came to get hurt. Yuki sighed and jumped up into a nearby branch and made her way towards the small river.

Mikoto looked at her reflection in the water. She activated her Sharingan and made it changed into an onyx color. Compared to her parents, she felt different…she even felt different from everybody else. She didn't like fighting….anything violent was against her way of life. But how could she be a ninja if it always came down to fighting? Frustrated, Mikoto picked up a rock and threw it as hard as she could over the water. It sank into the depths of the murky water….just like her heart. Mikoto moved her eyes to the side.

"Yuki……"

The pink-haired girl stepped out of the bushes. "Wow….you actually found me. And I was even hiding my chakra," she joked. Mikoto's lower lip quivered. "You never knew how to conceal your chakra properly….nee-chan," she said quietly. Yuki sighed. "Is this about what we talked about the other day?"

Mikoto's eyes turned back to their usual apple green color, and she lowered her head.

"Yeah…."

"_Yuki-neesan!!!!"_

_The black haired girl ran up to Yuki. Yuki looked over her shoulder and smirked. "What up Miki-chan?" she asked. Mikoto smiled and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. For some strange reason, Yuki's affectionate nickname for her always made her feel happy. _

"_Yuki-neesan, could I train with you today?" she asked with pleading eyes. Yuki smiled. "'Course you can. You don't even have to ask, you know that kiddo," she said, rubbing Mikoto's mop of hair. Mikoto's smile grew larger. "SO…can we practice our shuriken jutsu…or a Katon no jutsu?" Yuki shrugged. "Your call."_

_The two sisters fought hand-to-hand for a while. "Nee-chan…when you're a ninja, do you always have to…fight?" asked Mikoto timidly. Yuki laughed. "No, not always. But when it come right down to it, shinobi usually live most of their lives in the battlefield. Most of us don't make it on the trips home, and are labeled as K.I.A., or Killed in Action. But don't worry, though. I'm pretty convinced that you'll make a great ninja." Mikoto's eyes saddened. "What….what if you don't wanna fight, and you just wanna get a mission completed?" Yuki smiled. "The only time that'll happen is when you're a Genin receiving D rank missions. But you won't stay a Genin forever. You'll eventually have to take the Chuunin exams and so forth." Mikoto sighed. "I wish being a ninja didn't involve fighting at all….it just doesn't seem right that sometimes we have to kill just to retrieve a simple scroll that probably wasn't even that important." Yuki furrowed her eyes. "Just forget about. Training session closed."_

"Listen Mikoto….what you just saw out there is NOTHING compared to what you will see. You might as well become a medic with me if you wanna help people instead of hurting them," said Yuki. Mikoto snapped her head up. "Yeah….but I also have a small….well, huge fear of blood," she explained. Yuki smirked. "Well then…..you're going to have to live in isolation and be very careful if you never want to see blood for the rest of your life, but believe me, what's the point of life without a couple of injuries here and then, eh?"

Mikoto shrugged. "I don't know, I just know that I can't stand the fact that blood reminds me of the Sharingan…it's weird, but….I just don't know." She shut her eyes tight. She opened them when Yuki got a firm grip on her shoulder. "Just calm down. C'mon, let's go back to the others."

**A/N: YAY! Here's the second update I promised!!! Ok, so next chapter will be out on Monday. FOR SURE! I already have half of it written out, so just wait a bit and it'll be there on its release day. I'm planning on wrapping up this story quick, so I plan to make just 2 to 4 more chapters for this story so I can start on the new one, but most likely 2. Speaking of a new story, here's the preview I promised you guys!!!!**

**Sneak Peak:**

She scrunched up the paper that her best friend had left her a couple of months back. The usually happy-go-lucky blonde just stared at the crumbled up piece of paper I her hands. Her once-bubbly sky blue eyes moved over to their left, and saw her two friends. The pale lavender-eyed girl was fiddling with a piece of her midnight blue hair, while the girl standing next to her had her arms folded behind her head just staring at a spot on the ceiling…although you could tell by her chocolate orbs that she was in deep thought.

"Sakura…" said the blonde haired teen softly. She played with the paper for bit before throwing it aside. Hinata suddenly blushed and moved her fingers from her hair, down to the hem of her shirt. "I t-think that N-naruto-kun is coming," she said quietly. Tenten looked over at Hinata, who had her eyes glued to the door. She sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Ino snapped her head up at the sound of footsteps nearing their direction. Hinata hurriedly moved towards the door and opened it. No less than three seconds had passed when a blonde haired boy ran through the door, almost out of breath. He looked up and smiled. "What did I miss?" he asked between pants. Hinata smiled shyly and waved. Naruto winked back, which caused the Hyuuga heiress to blush a darker shade of crimson.

Ino stood up and walked over to Naruto. "Oi! Naruto no baka! Where the hell are Shikamaru and Neji?" she asked, impatiently tapping one foot. Naruto just narrowed his eyes at the Yamanaka girl. "Calm down….they're on their way," he said bitterly. Ino just rolled her eyes and walked back to her spot on the couch. She took a deep breath and opened up the paper.

_Dear Ino-pig,_

_Tsunade-sama has given me a mission to go undercover with Akatsuki. Apparently Itachi has asked for us and says it's urgent. It has t do with Sasuke-kun, but Tsunade-sama doesn't really buy it. I'll give you more details as soon as I get more info on this._

_Love,_

_Haruno Sakura_

_P.S. Tsunade-sama has all of the remaning Rookies and Gai's team as back-up. I'll TRY and write within 4 months. _

Ino folded up the paper and sighed once more. Two teens walked in through her door, acting as if they owned the place. One was wearing his hair up in a high ponytail, hands stuffed in his pockets, while the other had his long hair tied at the bottom, his pearly white eyes scanning the room. Neji crossed his arms in front of his arms and eyed the girls suspiciously.

"What's going on?" asked Shikamaru. Ino just stared at him. "Sakura's note was supposed to arrive today in the morning," she said quietly. Hinata looked down at the floor as Tenten decided to speak. "We think that either Itachi has done something to her, or that she's dead."

**So? Did you guys like the preview? I hope so! Well, here's more information on the story.**

**Day it will be released: Near late October or early November**

**Rating: M (for lemons and swearing)**

**Additional Details: On this story, I will make two updates a week, so I can finish it a bit faster. I already have it all thought out, and I'll release the first chapter once I'm done with this story. Ok, see you guys on Friday!**

**-kawaiiblossom94**


	31. A Final Chapter A New Beginning

**

* * *

**

**.:Cherry Blossom Dreams:.**

**Chapter 30-A Final Chapter, a Brand New Day**

* * *

"Stop! That hurts!!!!" 

"What hurts? I'm not even touching you!"

"You aren't, but the needle is, now quit it!!!"

"Stop acting like such a scaredy-cat!"

"Hmph…you suck…."

"What was that?!?"

"Eh…uh…gomennasai Kaa-chan."

"Good boy, now just shut up and let me take care of that mean old virus, m'kay?"

Daisuke glared at his mother. "Fine……but I don't see what that stupid virus will do to me." Sakura sighed. "Just hold still," she said, holding the vaccine firmly. Daisuke shut his eyes.

_Just think of it as a kunai…_

_It's only a kunai…_

_It won't hurt….it won't hurt…_

"OH, WHO the HELL am I kidding?!?!?! IT FUCKING HURTS!!!!!" he screamed. Sakura inserted the needle into his arm and let the liquid flow out. Daisuke opened one eye, only to see that his mother was sticking her tongue out at him. Daisuke glared at her and looked away. "Not funny…." He muttered. Sakura put on hand on her hip and smirked. "C'mon, we have to meet your father and the others at the park," she said.

**Sasuke and his little angels…**

Rinko and Mikoto were once again quarrelling about who had the best stamina. Yuki, Akito, and Satoshi could only watch in embarrassment at what their sisters were doing, while Sasuke was rubbing his temple, pleading for them to finally come to terms with each other.

"It's because I can run faster and take more hits that you!" yelled Mikoto.

Rinko snorted. "Oh yeah? Then why the hell did you faint the moment Syusuke pushed you off the swing?" Mikoto's cheeks swiftly turned a pale pink. "I don't know what you're talking about. And besides, Syusuke and I don't talk that much. He's too inconsiderate of others, and he's always alone and……." Mikoto's blush turned even deeper. Rinko smirked. "You've got a little crush on him…don'cha kiddo?"

Mikoto smiled. "No…..but he did draw a picture of me. It was lovely!" she took out a folded piece of paper and showed it to Rinko. "See? I got a picture from him….and it's SO KAWAII!"

Rinko sighed. "You absolutely killed the mood already."

Sasuke finally decided he should stop this pointless drabble. "Alright you two, we have to go meet your mother and the others at the park, and we're late already," he said. He rubbed the back of his neck, and walked off. They all exchanged looked, shrugged, and walked behind their father.

As they walked through the streets of Konoha, their small group eventually turned into a crowed, with Ino and Shikamaru's children, Tenten and Neji's kids, and the rest of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai.

Once they arrived, everyone just stared at the mother and son. Sakura and Daisuke we're sitting under the old sakura tree, Daisuke glaring at his mother while she just smiled foolishly. Sasuke slowly walked over to Sakura. She smiled sweetly, but her eyes were filled with tears.

Sakura stood up and hugged Sasuke.

"The nightmare is finally over," she whispered in his ear. Sasuke looked at her and his eyes turned emotionless. "And I'm glad." They both parted and looked over to the crowd dressed in black. They all looked to the front, where they saw a small tombstone. Sakura walked over to it and placed her hand on it. A single teardrop fell from her eye, but it wasn't from sadness, it was from anger. She moved her lips forming the words "I love you mom". She turned her back and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke softened up his gaze at the sight of Sakura's eyes drying up quickly.

_Atta girl, _he thought. Sakura went over to Yuki and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and disappeared with Sakura in a puff of smoke.

Naruto came over and walked to Sasuke. "Sakura-chan really misses her mom, huh Sasuke." Sasuke merely nodded. "And I know you do to. I have never had any parents, but I can only imagine the pain it causes to someone when you lose someone close to you. I know that if I lost Iruka-sensei, I'd go mad. But…..maybe this was supposed to happen for a reason Sasuke. The new Uchiha clan will be much stronger with you as their new founder…you'll see." Naruto gave him a small smile and walked over to Hinata, who was holding a newborn baby girl in her arms.

Sasuke looked to his side. "Maybe Naruto….maybe…." he murmured.

"Oi, Sasuke! Round up your kids, we're going already!" called Ino. Sasuke nodded and gave his children a look that they immediately understood. They all gathered around Sasuke as they made their way out of the park.

_**At Sakura's old house-**_

The boarded up old cream house was still standing. Sakura walked inside, taking off her zori as a sign of respect, as did Yuki. They walked past the kitchen and living room and straight to Sakura's old room on the second floor.

A lot of dust had collected in her room, so it came to no surprise to Sakura when she started coughing like mad. Yuki however, had no reaction to the dust.

Sakura moved over to a drawer and opened it. She shaded her eyes with her right hand and slowly opened the drawer, careful to not rip it open. Sakura cautiously took out a small crystal necklace and placed it in Yuki's hands.

Yuki looked up at her mother with curious eyes. Sakura's eyes looked sad, but then they quickly turned cold.

"Yuki-chan…I know we aren't as close as you are with your father, but I believe that I should give this to you," she began. Yuki just kept looking at her. "You have the Sharingan, true, and the regular Sharingan doesn't change color as yours does. And it hit me that your father's Sharingan got mixed up with my Nikkougan."

Yuki pursed her lips. "And…what does this have to do with me?" she asked slowly. Sakura's lips slowly curved.

"You are the heiress to 2 clans now. You are the heiress of the Uchiha clan, and my clan, the Haruno clan. And this necklace belongs to you, as it belonged to my mother. Only a Haruno female can activate its power, and they have to be strong, powerful, and full of generosity. I see all those qualities in you, which is why I want you to have it. The Cherry Blossom crystal grants the user infinite chakra levels, but at a grave cost."

"What is it?" asked Yuki intently.

"You're body will stop malfunctioning, and if not treated right within 5 minutes, you'll die," she said seriously. Yuki felt her eyes go round. "Then…then why give me the necklace?" Sakura looked at the floor. "I don't want you to die, and I have been given special permission from Naruto to be your squad leader, while Tsunade-sama takes over the hospital again. I will be there to heal you every time, that way….I won't lose you…"

Yuki's eyes began to water. "Kaa-san……."

Sakura smiled through tears of her own. She took hold of Yuki's hand. "Come, let's go to the Uchiha Manor. They're waiting for us."

_**The Uchiha Household…**_

"Satoshi!!!!" yelled the Uchiha father. Satoshi stared at his dad. "I'm right next to you, tou-san," said Satoshi a little annoyed. Sasuke has been calling for him all day, and it was only to ask if Sakura and Yuki have come back to the manor.

"Taidama!!" called a familiar female voice.

Everyone's head shot over to the direction of the voice. There stood Sakura and Yuki. "Sorry we're late," they said simultaneously. Their smirks grew wider, especially Yuki's, who smirk showed how much pride she had in herself Sasuke smirk at Sakura, to which she returned with a wink.

Tsunade ran up to Sakura. "Sakura, you're late!!! Oh well, at least you're here. Anyways, just stand next to Sasuke and all your kids, and….everybody else.

Everybody lined up according to family. The Uchiha Family followed as such:

In the back were Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was holding Mikoto in her arms, and Satoshi was on Sasuke's shoulders. Next to Sasuke was Yuki, who had her arms folded across her chest. In front of them were Rinko, Daisuke and Akito, all hugging each other's shoulders in a straight line.

Next to the Uchiha clan, was the Nara/ Yamanaka. Shikamaru and Ino stood in the back Ino were holding their daughter, which Ino called Tenshi. Below them were Fuu and Rai. Fuu was an exact version of Ino, only with very short hair. Rai was a mix of Shikamaru and Ino. He was very lazy yet always happy. He had his father's dark brown hair and his mother's eyes.

Up Next was Kiba, Chouji, lee, and Shino, all in a small group. They were still single and fairly proud.

Then was Neji and Tenten, in a small hug, expecting another child. Enveloped in the hug was their young girl, Chihiro, who was smiling from ear to ear. She had lavender eyes, and mahogany hair tied up in twin panda buns.

And finally, Naruto and Hinata, with their daughters Suki and Mai. Mai and Suki were identical twins. They both had blond hair and lavender eyes. The only way to tell them apart was by the different hairstyles they wore. Their son, Minato, looked exactly like Naruto, but acted like Hinata.

Tsunade and the sensei all stood on the very edge, next to the Uchiha and Uzumaki.

Pakkun, Kakashi's talking nindog, set the camera. "Everybody smile, I don't have all day!" he called. Everyone groaned and forced a smile on their face. Pakkun glared at them. "C'mon, like you mean it!!!" Everyone sighed and then smiled. Pakkun gave them paws up.

1….2……3….

SNAAAAAAAP!!!

And that was the story of my life. To this day, Sasuke-kun and I are ANBU ninja. Yuki is a Jonin, and she's only 20! Mikoto and Rinko are Chuunin, and they have finally set apart their differences and are now in the same team. The others we really don't know their rank. They sometimes dress like ANBU….and at other times, we can't tell if their Jonin or Chuunin. Either way, we're proud of them.

Right now, Sasuke-kun is off on an assassination mission with Shikamaru and Neji. I think they're in Suna….I can't put my finger in it.

Oh…the kids are up…I'll write next time!!!

* * *

**A/N-And that's the end of Cherry Blossom Dreams. I'm not quite happy with the ending, but I'll let you decide that for yourselves. **

**Hope you liked it and I thank all my reviewers for…uh….reviewing! Yeah that's it…..**

**Anyways, the next story will be up possibly tomorrow or Tuesday. Sorry it took so long to put this crappy chapter up…I had problems with the uploader, and I don't even know why. **

**See ya next time!!!!!!!**

**-mx explody**

**(kawaiiblossom94)**


End file.
